Kami, Children, and Shoji
by Nicholas Remas III
Summary: Naruto meets the seven kami for the first time since assuming the role of the sixth hokage.  They've come for help and asked that he assemble all the kage.  But, to what ends will this meeting come to?
1. Scene I

Scene I: The Kami Have Arrived

Konohagakure. The "hidden leaf". Quietness emanated from those giant gates. It was hard to believe that the Akatsuki's Pain had destroyed it only a few months ago. A precession of traveling ninja made their way to the Fire Country's most prestigious town. Their headbands bore the mark of a campfire, the symbol of the Barbeque Country's Flame Ninja. Two of them were dressed the attire similar to one of the five kage. A long haori, not the robe that once dotted the five kages' attire. One had his eyes covered by his headband. A second headband on his waist bore the mark of the country, Everlasting Rain. The mark of the Rain Ninja, a rain drop surrounded by several others. He walked with a cane stretched out, tapping it along. The other, the taller of the two, had brown hair that stood up on either side. He kept his face looking down at the ground. At his arm, a kunoichi with four miniature blonde pigtails and an outfit that defied the laws of physics. Her sleeve on one side wasn't attached to anything and the coat had so many breaks in it held together by bandages that it was surprising it remained on her body. The others were simple. One kept his headband holding up his extremely long hair. Not that having it in two long tails didn't help. His attire was similar to that of the Hyuga clan, a long tunic and baggy pants. Another with bright pink hair and eyes wore the brightest blue dress. At one side was a picture of the sun.

The ninja made their way to the gates with a slow and steady gait. It seemed the one with the cane was guiding them there, but took all the time he felt like. When they finally made it to the gates, two guards came up to them.

"How can we help you?" One asked, but then quickly added, "If you have business with the Hokage, we have to request you wait. The rokudaime is out on business."

"Don't worry, we're still earlier than we anticipated, so we can wait." The kunoichi with the pigtails answered. She tugged the ninja at her arm along, almost the same way as one would with a leash.

The group proceeded to peruse the town. Stopping for lunch at Ichiraku. A few customers sat on the stools of the ramen bar. They'd heard from locals that this was a good lunch spot. Not that the dango here wasn't good, but that if Anko was there, there would be none left. The chatter sparked the travelers' attention.

"I can't believe he's still chasing after Sasuke after all this." A ninja in red armor and swirls on his cheeks commented as he finished off his fifteenth bowl of ramen. "Now, I have no one to compete with." Then, taking another bowl, "Ikitakimasu."

"You mean Sasuke Uchiha, desu?" The ninja with the two headbands asked, "Right, Chouji-san?"

"Yes, but do I know you?" Chouji asked carefully slurping up the remaining broth in his bowl. His eyes held telltale confusion.

"I'm afraid not. Yet, I know all about you, desu." Then, "Where are my manners. I am Noriyasu Chanro, the Daikami and former godaime Garasukami, desu."

"I am Yuzuke Aruke, chief advisor to this one over here. He's the rokudaime Garasukami, Tzu Udino." The one in the pigtails commented as Tzu slurped up a bowl of ramen, looking quite shy. Though, his glancing at her made Chouji wonder.

"I am Kazesan Hyoudan, an advisor and chief of the ansatsu butai for Tzu-chan." The one with the long hair and soft features said quietly. At first, Chouji thought it had been a young woman, but from the deep voice alone told him it was a guy.

"Nori-chan." Came a quiet voice.

"Oh, yes. This is my wife, the lovely Lena Sakura, sandaime Mizukami. Ok, honey, desu." Noriyasu pointed to the one in the blue dress and instantly became embarrassed. "We came here for aid from your Hokage. But, it seems by the time we arrived, our letter to the godaime wasn't received."

"Oh, it was received." A voice came from behind, as the traveling ninja turned to see, there stood a ninja covering one eye with his headband and with his white hair sticking to one side. "It's just that, her honor, Tsunade Senju has retired and the rokudaime is seeing to some business at the feudal lord's." Then, he added, "He should be back sometime today."

"What is the Daikami, Garasukami, and Mizukami?" Chouji asked. His tone said he'd never even heard of them. Kakashi said nothing.

Suddenly, there was a flash of smoke and someone coughing. As it cleared, there stood a ninja with his face, neck and hands wrapped in bandages. A golden pipe stuck out of the bandages where is lips would be. "Let me, Raido Takanawa the Barbecue Country's historian, explain." He cleared his throat. "The gokami of which there are seven, are similar to the gokage which there are six. While there are the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf, Mizukage of the Hidden Rain, Tsuchikage of the Hidden Stone, Raikage of the Hidden Clouds, Kazekage of the Hidden Sand, and Hoshikage of the Hidden Stars... there in the western world, are the gokami. The five gods. In the Barbecue Country, the Garasukami, glass god. In the nation of Oak, the Kinzokukami, metal god. In the nation of Everlasting Rain, the Mizukami, water god. In the country To Sail by Wind, the Kuchiyosekami, the summoning god. In the Light Lands, the Raikami, the lightning god. Those are the five gods. However, in the last five years two more have been added to their ranks. The Kagekami, shadow god, of the County of Night within the New Morning Nation and the Daikami, the great god, he who brought us all together and rules over the wolf ninja in the County of Wolves in the Deer Lands, Noriyasu Chanro-chan."

A toad came hopping up to Ichiraku, looking around for a place to sit. There was one lone spot at the bar. "Naruto-niichan, there's one left." The frog hopped onto the bar. "O-ji-chan, one pork ramen with the works."

A young blonde-haired ninja in an orange jumpsuit and red and black haori came from the other side of the curtain. "Yo, Chouji, Kakashi-sensei." Then, he noticed the other ninja in the ramen bar. "Oh, you guys must be here from the western ninja nations. I think Grandma Tsunade said something about you guys coming."

"Yes." Kazesan said quietly. "We've come to see the Hokage."

"Oh, what a pretty lady." Naruto complimented as he eyed the long-haired ninja.

Kazesan blushed and looked down in his lap. "My wife would be very angry if she heard you say that."

But, Naruto wasn't listening. He was busy slurping down a second bowl of ramen. "Chouji, sorry I'm late. How many have you had already?"

"I'm on eighteen." He smiled.

"I guess I have to pick up the pace. O-ji-san, five more bowls of ramen quickly."

"Right."

"You know when the Hokage will be back?" Lena asked suddenly, her impatience always in her voice.

"When I beat Chouji here, I will take you myself." Naruto said with a smile, stacking his seventh bowl. "Ji-san, hurry, dattebayo. Five more."


	2. Scene II

Scene II: Rokudaime Hokage Meets the Gokami

After having eaten thirty bowls of ramen and still losing to Chouji by one bowl, Naruto led the ninja travelers to the Hokage's office. In the end, he still left Chouji with the bill, silently telling himself that he would reimburse Chouji later. Inside there were scrolls everywhere and papers in stacks. It looked worse than when Tsunade kept her office. Of course, the office always reflected whosoever owned it at the time. Why, when Hiruzen Sarutobi was Hokage, the office held books and a pillow with a crystal ball he'd often used to keep an eye on the town.

Naruto turned to the group and with outstretched arms, "Welcome to my office."

Kazesan's mouth dropped. "You're the Hokage?" Then, regaining his composure, "Why didn't you say so before?"

"Well," Naruto ran his finger under his nose like a little kid. A habit of his from so long ago.

"We don't have time for something small like this." Noriyasu said, cutting the air.

"Fifty-four." Tzu said with gusto. Everyone just looked at him sideways, except Yuzuke.

"He said, 'Right.'" Yuzuke ran her hand over her face.

No one bothered arguing. Instead, Naruto motioned for everyone to take a seat in the chairs he'd had set up when he received their scroll and knew he wasn't going to be there when they arrived. Usually, only jonin level ninja met with the Hokage and they still had to stand. Naruto was only being this nice because three of them here were leaders of countries.

"The others should be here soon, desu." Noriyasu said suddenly. He folded up the black cane he had kept with him as he took a chair.

"Isn't that a blind man's cane? What would you be doing with it, since you were able to find a chair without using it, dattebayo?" Naruto asked puzzled. The letter he received had told nothing of them. He had to guess about them just from their looks.

"Nori-chan is blind." Lena confirmed.

"Yes, he even passed the academy exams without the cane. Though, he uses it from time to time." Kazesan said solidly, "My cousin is no pushover, you know. He even hospitalized four jonin sensei at age eight."

Naruto just nodded. He really didn't know what to make of these ninja. They called themselves _kami_, gods of the ninja world. He was sure that only the kage were the highest. Except for the great sage. Though, no one has yet obtained that power. Even Naruto's Gama Senin stage wasn't enough.

"Now," Noriyasu began, "once all the other kami arrive I will begin. Something like this is important to have all the Council of the Kami present. You did invite the other kage as well did you not?"

"I did, dattebayo." Naruto said looking down in his lap. "I just don't see why, if you commissioned us, why you need the others present. When they asked, I didn't know what to tell them other than my guests insisted on all the kages' presence."

Then, without warning, there was a giant cloud of smoke. As it cleared, the Naruto could see the form of some more unusual people. The first to come into view was a young girl with lavender hair and eyes. At her waist was the symbol of the To Sail by Wind's ninja, the gale. Next to her was a ninja with black hair and a woman with a cast iron pot behind him. Her hand was on his shoulder. Both of them wore Oak's large tree at their head. A dark-skinned man stood on the opposite side of the young girl. He wore traditional armor not seen since Hashirama and Tobirama Senju, the first and second Hokage. He wore the symbol of the pebble ninja of the Mount Stone on his armor and a blank headband around his waist. Next to him was a man and woman that were obviously the parents of the little girl. The man had bandages over his left eye and glasses. The woman wore her hair quite short and dressed very plain. She almost didn't stand out at all, except that she was really pretty. Next to the black-haired ninja, another black-haired woman stood, except her eyes were light colored. She wore the lightning symbol of the Light Lands at her wrists. More of the smoke cleared, giving way to a young ninja hoisted on three monkey puppets. A gorilla, orangutan, and chimpanzee. He looked just like the three other lavender-haired ninja. The last person standing in the crowd was a man dressed in a large red trench coat. The collar came so high that only one eye was visible through the netting at one side of the zipped collar. It was lavender. Naruto thought it was safe to say that he was with the lavender-haired ninja.

"Good, it worked." The ninja in the red jacket said as if he was confirming something.

"That's the Kuchiyosekami for you." The woman from the Light Lands commented.

"You guys are?"

"Excuse us, Hokage-sama." The youngest one answered. "I am Todo Karyuudan, chunin."

"Andolyn Uchisugate, field chef." The one with the pot answered.

"Giichi Uchisugate, Sandaime Kinzokukami." The one in front of her with the hair flipped to one side said firmly.

"Hatake Hatani, Nidaime Kagekami." The only dark-skinned ninja said almost as if he wanted to laugh.

"Bishoujo Karyuudan, a jonin," the woman on the opposite side of the little girl answered, and then pointing to the man beside her, "this is my husband, Bishoudan, also a jonin."

"Why are we doing this again?" The lightning ninja asked, seeming quite bored at the idea of introducing herself.

"Motoko-san," Noriyasu pleaded, in his voice was kindness yet almost fear of her.

"Motoko Sayanarananda, Rokudaime Raikami." Then, she added, "You happy now, Noriyasu-sempai." Naruto guessed he had it wrong. She just willed to defy him. And, tried to beseech his kotai.

"These are Bananas, Potato, and Swingset." The young boy informed, pointing to the puppets and then to himself, "I am Kekkai Karyuudan a chunin."

"The Sandaime Kuchiyosekami, Gekkai Karyuudan, that's me." The man in the red trench coat said as he unzipped the jacket revealing a young man even that surprised Naruto a bit. Except for him and Gaara, all the other kage were much older. But, these people surprised him. There wasn't a single one old enough to have lived longer than forty years.

"All of you are forgetting someone." A voice from the back spoke over the height of the Kuchiyosekami.

Lena jumped up from her seat and ran past everyone, throwing them aside with the sheer force of her speed. In front of her, a man that looked just like her. Pink hair and all. "Daddy! I thought you were out on a mission."

He patted her head, softly. "I just reached back in time. Hokage-han, I'm the Mizukami's father, Bofetsu." Then, "So, let's us get down to business."


	3. Scene III

Scene III: Assembling the Kage Council

"There's a few things I wanted to tell you, Naruto-san, before the other kage get here, desu." Noriyasu said after everyone settled down in their perspective chairs. "The thing is, Lena and I have come here to help both of us. We will help you take care of Madara Uchiha so long as you can help us take care of our little problem."

"What kind of problem is that?"

Noriyasu fidgeted, but he said nothing. Instead, Lena spoke up. "Well, you see..."

"Someone kidnapped my grandkids." Bofetsu finished. "We know who it is, but we can't get a close enough to him."

Noriyasu looked down. "Ten years ago, I fought him and I failed to kill him and avenge my brother. Five years ago, I found out my brother was still alive. But, my children... my children, he took them. A grandfather should never do such things." He really didn't want to have to kill him, but to bring him to his senses. It wasn't that he wasn't good enough, it was just that his future lied in the shadows.

There came a knock on the door. A young woman's voice came from the other side. "Naruto, Gaara has arrived. He brought Temari and Kankuro with him."

"You could have come in, Sakura." Naruto said and then, the door opened itself.

Sakura's shock was still on her face. Her pink hair still kept short, knowing now it was Naruto and not Sasuke that liked long hair. Naruto's wife still made sure to keep him in line though. As timid as Hinata was, she made sure she reminded him why he was Hokage. "You know I hate it when you use that technique. You and I both hate ghosts."

"Well, I'm going to take everyone at once, so we don't have to run there. Come in, Sakura. I mean to take you as well." Naruto answered Sakura's comment. He handed everyone a kunai with some markings on it.

Sakura looked down at the kunai, analyzing the markings. "You don't mean to use _that_ technique do you. You've never actually done it to this scale before. Not even your father the yondaime."

Naruto didn't answer her. Instead, what he did say was, "Hiraishin no Jutsu."

Suddenly, everything went white. And, just when everyone figured out what had happened, the scene before them changed into a larger room filled with ninja from other countries. The group's surprise lit their faces like a bunch of Christmas bulbs. Not only had Gaara and his two attendants come, but also a group of others. Some wore the headband of the stone ninja of those hidden in the stone. Others wore the cloud symbol of those hidden in the clouds. The symbol of the mist for those hidden in the mist were on the armor of two of them surrounding a young attractive woman. And, an hourglass for those hidden in the sand on the final three. Noriyasu took the opportunity to introduce everyone that came with him and Naruto let the others introduce themselves, lest they be mad at him for stepping out of line.

"If I may, I would like to start first." Noriyasu said after all the introductions were done. No one disagreed. After all, they recognized him as the Hokage's client. He alone knew why they had been gathered. "Three days from now, more guest will arrive. A Ibiki Chanro and Omoishi Shojima, they are enemies of all the western ninja nations. However, I have an idea to draw them out. I've decided to enlist the help of the five great nations to hold a tournament for the highest ranking ninja only. Both, my father and Omoishi hold the title of Kagekami. Madara Uchiha may show as well, since it is for all living kage and kami."

"So, I can join in, too?" A very sound voice asked. It was an older woman with long blonde pigtails. She wore a long green jacket that barely stayed closed, thanks to her massive boobs. Behind her, her ever present attendant and niece, Shizune. Along with Shizune's pet pig, Tonton.

"Grandma Tsunade?" Naruto's surprise echoed in his voice. "Are you sure that you're up for it?"

"And, why would I not be?" Her hands fell to her hips, almost provoking him to give one good reason other than her retirement. Tonton jumped from Shizune's arms. She ran up to Tsunade and stood right in front of her as if to protect her. But, in reality, she was defending her master's decision. "This way it will be an even eight on eight battle."

"Here are the rules..." Yuzuke carefully began, she meant to only explain it once. "Only two attendants can accompany either a kage or kami into their battle. If you prefer less, it is fine. There are to be no interference by any of the other kami or kage. And, all results are final. If Madara, Sasuke, Ibiki, and Omoishi are defeated, then the tournament shall be completed as planned. Though, a victor shall still be determined for the sake of the crowd." Then, "Any questions?"

"Just one." The Raikage said firmly. "When do I get to compete? And, against whom?" He thrust his hand into the air, despite having lost one arm to Sasuke earlier. He seemed ready to accept the challenge only if he could pay back Sasuke for taking it.

"At my age, when my hips are virtual time-bombs, I shouldn't be competing, but I will." Oonoki said, eying the Raikage.

"Naruto-san, I'm game for anything, if it means I can prove Hoshigakure's might as one of the great nations." Sumaru, the newly elected yondaime Hoshikage said with a smile.

Gaara said nothing. Instead, he just looked at Naruto. It was enough for Naruto to know that he was willing enough. He had a chance in this to spar with Naruto once more.

As for the Mizukage, she just laughed and nodded. Everyone was set for this plan. It was better than wasting lives on the battle field to protect and avenge the jinchuriki. Like Tsunade, she hated to waste lives, it meant less choices for a man later. But, she wasn't telling Ao that. If he so much as got any ideas, she would kill him. That's all there was to it.


	4. Scene IV

a/n: attention readers, I made a few errors in chapters one and two because I didn't have my notes with me. Some of the places' names have been changed and the number preceding some of the kami have been adjusted.

Scene IV: Godaime Hokage VS Nidaime Kagekami

Chunin Stadium, a week later. As Noriyasu predicted, Omoishi Shojima and Madara Uchiha showed up with their escorts three days after the joint convention. The preparations for the tournament were finally finished and invitations were sent out to all the feudal lords and ninja leaders to advise the citizens of all countries to attend. All this just to keep peace. It didn't sit well with Naruto. It wasn't his style. But, he was sure that Noriyasu had a plan. The objective was complete. The intended targets showed. That was enough for him. He relished in the chance to be able to punish Madara and fight with Sasuke. The chart was finally finished to show who would be fighting whom. As the crowd took their seats and placed their bets on the contestants, the kami and kage got themselves ready. As mediator, presiding over the tournament, Kakashi made sure that the area was sound. He had to. If something went wrong because of the structure of the place, neither Naruto nor Tsunade would let him live it down.

After everyone settled down, he began, "Ladies and gentlemen of all nations, today we have a historical and most exciting treat for all of you. A tournament between all the kage of the eastern ninja nations and the kami of the western nations!" He bit his finger and performed the seals for a summoning at lightning speed. "Kuchiyose!" He had to make it interesting. Besides, he tasked his nin-dogs to come at his beckon with the plaques for the pairing of contestants. Answering the call was Pakkun and a big brown bulldog. "Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju versus Nidaime Kagekami, Hatake Hatani."

Tsunade jumped from the balcony taking Shizune by the back of her jacket. Rock Lee also jumped off from the balcony with fire in his eyes. Everyone could tell the spirit of youth and excitement in his burning eyes. The passion was enough to barbeque with. "Shizune, Lee. Remember, if you do not take his assistants seriously, you will die."

Hatake walked out from the stairway followed by someone who looked like Noriyasu, except with his headband around his neck and his bright blue eyes visible. Not to mention, his manner of dress was completely different. He wore a chainmail shirt and a pair of green pants. Behind them, another ninja wearing a green haori with a red dragon on the back. His long blonde hair covered one eye and was brought back into a long low ponytail. Hatake closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them, the once black eyes turned red and glimmered as if fire burned beneath them. "Kagan no Jutsu." Then, "I see, the Hokage has about 3000 pounds of chakra. The female assistant 1000 pounds and the weird bushy-brows has about 500 pounds. This should go easy enough. Nishin, you take the green onesy wearing bushy-brows over there."

"Roger."

"And, Laio, you get the girl. Something tells me that bushy-brows is hiding something."

Laio turned his head in disgust. "The girl? You even half assin' serious? She ain't even gonna make Roukarou hungry."

"Don't fuss." Hatake said as his eyes returned to normal. "It's her or nothing. And, then you don't get to show off none."

"Fine. Fine." Laio didn't even bother looking at Hatake.

Kakashi jumped back out of the way as his nin-dogs disappeared, "Begin." What ensued nursed the awe and anticipation of all who attended this tournament, both those who came to participate and watch.

"Girlie, I'ma finish ya off quick." In quick succession, Laio formed the seals for his technique: tatsu, mi, tatsu, tora. "Katon, Ryusandesu Jutsu, Ryuhotaiho!" From the space in front of him, a dragon formed from the heat of the air, bursting into flames. From its open jaws it fired a wave of 1000 degree heat. And, while Shizune dodged the technique, she noticed that her jacket caught flame. She quickly removed it. Laio just smiled.

At the same time, Nishin dodged a rocketing Lee as he came at him. Lee countered with one of his favorite linear attacks. "Konoha Dai Senpu!" Nishin jumped out of the way. "Konoha Senpu!" Again, Nishin moved out of the way.

Nishin quickly made seals as he moved. I, uma, I, tora, I, and one that had all the fingers of the left hand down and conjoined with the fingers of the right hand except the pinky which touched the raised ringer finger of the right hand, while the right pinky stood erect alone: the suwaramasu inu (sitting dog). "Hyoukugan." Then, as he dodged Lee some more, he formed more seals, the effects of the first technique still eluded Lee. Tora, tastu, tora. "Katon, Karin no Hyoukugan." A sudden explosion emitted from the space in front of Lee, sending him flying.

"Since our friends find it so imperative to attend to each other, let us begin this." Hatake said cutting into the chaos. His hands formed a set of seals with lightning speed. Tatsu, ran, shou, hana.

"Hana? As in the legendary Ishiton jutsu?"

He nodded. "Ishiton, Dai Ishin." From the earth a giant stone emerged and rose into the air. With a wave of his hand, he sent it flying in her direction.

Tsunade ran straight towards the stone and put out one finger. In an instant, the stone shattered and fell to the ground. "It'll take more than that to get over on me." When she was right upon him, she raised her leg high into the air and brought it down hard. Only for him to have dodged out of the way. A fissure was left in the ground where her heel impacted. Nevertheless, he was overjoyed she hadn't been wearing a skirt or dress. If he had peeked at her panties, she would have killed him for sure.

Nishin and Lee's fight caught spectators' eyes. Lee looked over at Tsunade and whispered, "Forgive me, Hokage-hime." Then, opening the first gate, he charged Nishin, catching him of guard because of his sudden increase in speed.

"Katon, Gamashita Honodan." Nishin emitted flames from his mouth directing them towards Lee's position. But, he dodged them easily.

The next thing Nishin knew, Lee was under him and then he was airborne. Bandages wrapped him up tight. And then, he was sent spinning towards the ground. "Omote Renge!" Lee jumped away from the impact a second before he hit, saving himself from the recoil. Or, at least most of it. It was then he looked at Nishin's body, which looked see-through. _Garasu Bunshin? That's right, Tsunade did say that this was Noriyasu's older brother and that their bloodline limit technique was glass jutsu and some weird doujutsu called the Hyoukugan._

"Konogona ni Wareru!" The glass clone exploded into shards of flying glass. Some of which, Lee had trouble dodging. "You do well, dodgin' my techniques."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the stadium, Laio and Shinzune's fight began heating up. Both of them seemed to keep up with each other's speed and agility, not like Lee and Nishin. Lee had yet to see that Nishin had once been nominated for the title of Garasukami. Though, it was upon his request that his younger brother became the Garasukami. Not to mention, at that behest, it was probably the better choice. Shizune suddenly pulled a bunch of senbon from her sleeves.

_So, the idiot thinks she can hit me with those, does she?_

"Senbon Fubuki!" Then, they were flying everywhere. Shinzune moved a couple of feet and did it again. "Senbon Fubuki!"

Laio just stood there, creating hand seals. Ne, tatsu, mi, u, tatsu, ne. "Doton, Doryuhekiteppo!" A giant dragon made of earth wrapped around him and shielded him from the flying senbon. Then, as if it had a whim of its own, it fired back large clods of earth at Shizune. But, when one of them struck her, to Laio's surprise, it turned into a log. _Kawarimi? I see. _Again, he created hand seals after locating her chakra signature. Tatsu, tora, ne, u, I, mi, tastu, hitotsu, ran, shou, tora, inu, tatsu, tora. His hands moved at lightning speed. "Ninpou, Doka Jutsu, Doryumoerudo!" This time the dragon wrapped around him blasted flame from his jaws, spitting up meteorites along with it. The tree Shizune had chosen to hide in burst into flame. But, instead of coming out from the leaves, she appeared from with the dragon himself. Almost as if she'd anticipated his techniques.

"Gotcha."

"Ishiton, Ishidan." Pebbles flew towards Tsunade as Hatake used his technique to try and catch her off guard.

"Kaiten Jinmesu." Tsunade came spinning in his direction; her body covered in chakra like a ninja scalpel. The impact alone kicked up stones and dirt into the air, hiding everything. A smirk slowly passed over Tsunade's face. "I win."

As the dust cleared, Hatake's body was nowhere in the impact zone. Instead, he stood just behind her, breathing quite heavily. "Yes. It's seems I've underestimated your abilities. But, so have you with mine." Then, with the single hana seal, "Ishiton, Ishijutsuogi, Ame no Koishi." Suddenly, all the debris in the air came raining down, cutting through the dirt like hail. Tsunade used the loosened earth below her as a shield. The impact of the rain seemed to try to penetrate through it. Like it did with the earth around her.

Meanwhile, Shizune attempted to make Laio into a porcupine. But, the minute she stabbed into him, his body turned to dirt. He appeared behind her with a smile on his face. "Jinryu Kuchiyose, Roukarou." His body shifted and transformed much like how Kiba's did whenever he used that quadruped jutsu. Slowly, claws replaced his nails. His fingers grew farther apart. His pupils became slits, similar to Naruto's fox transformation. Except, they turned golden. He even grew a tail and his body covered itself in scales. By the time the metamorphosis ended, Laio's entire body resembled a dark blue dragon with golden eyes and a plume of fire coming from its mouth. "And, they call Maito Guy the green beast." With each step he took, lightning crackled around his paws. "Hatake-san, I'm usin' _that_ jutsu. This girl's gettin' on my nerves."

Hatake was busy fending off Tsunade's senbon with a stone kunai. Though, her needle started to crack his weapon. Probably from the weight of her strength. He'd underestimated them. Though, that blue bushy-brows kid's chakra went up even more. Now, Hatake's Kagan revealed a force of over 2000 pounds of chakra. "You're really gonna use _it_? Are you sure?"

Laio didn't bother responding. Instead, he dashed towards Shizune clamping down on her leg once he caught up to her. Muffled, he spoke calmly, "Ryukinjutsu, Raiton, Futagoryu Shinumasunanda." A dragon of pure lightning rose from Laio's body, engulfing Shizune and himself. Then, Shizune screamed out in pain as it shocked her though and through until she collapsed. In the end, so did he. Neither one of them looked as though they were breathing.

Meanwhile, Lee and Nishin fought hand to hand, Lee didn't let Nishin use his glass jutsu. He refused to let him use it. But, one thing still bothered him. "This Hyoukugan of yours, what is it?"

"You're interested in it?" Nishin asked as he dodged and countered another kick. "Let me begin by saying, it's nothing like my brother's which allows him to see and time your techniques. Mine can only improve my sight that I already have. But, it's very similar to both the Sharingan and Byakugan." He blocked a punch this time. They were getting harder. "Of course, the three doujutsu of the eastern ninja nations: the Sharingan, Byakugan, and Rinnegan are very similar to those of the western nations: the Kagan, Hyoukugan, and Suigan. And, what's more, they all came from the Sage of Six Paths. In other words. I am related to both the Hyuga clan, Sasuke, Nagato, and any of the surviving Senju and Uzumaki clan as well as their rivals."

Lee jumped back from Nishin, putting some distance betwixt them. "Would you say your brother is a genius?"

"What's this all the sudden?" Then, Nishin asked, "Why? Are you finally going to use some ninjutsu?"

"I cannot use ninjutsu, but I can show you the level that taijutsu can reach. Something I'm sure your brother hasn't even obtained."

"So, you have an ace after all. And, yes. Some have considered my brother to be a genius. Even me. After all, if it weren't so, he would have never made Garasukami at twelve. Though, his wife is an even better one, as she made Mizukami at three."

"Yonmon kai!" Lee bellowed as he released one of the eight celestial gates after another. First, second, third, and finally the fourth. His face became red as the blood and chakra coursed his body. In a flash, he was upon Nishin and sending him flying with a single punch. But, it seems, Nishin wasn't his intended target.

Hatake glanced over at Lee as distractedly as could get. He knew Tsunade probably would say something like _your opponent is right here. _But, in actuality, he was worried about that green-clad taijutsu user. His chakra levels hit the 10000s. A feat he hadn't seen since Noriyasu-chan. But, before he could blink, and even though his eyes saw it coming, his body couldn't keep up. The next thing he heard were the words:

"Urara Renge!"

Hatake's body found itself embedded in one of the walls of the stadium, holding a white flag of surrender loosely between his fingertips. This was the end of the line for him. He wasn't ready to die yet. And, to think, Lee's last impact had hit a Ishi Bunshin and still sent the real body flying along with it. He wasn't ready for it. He wasn't ready for Lee either. He had severely underestimated him.

a/n:

Kuchiyose: Summoning

Kagan: Fire Eye

Roukarou: the name of Laio's technique, as if he was naming a pet

Katon, Ryusandesujutsu, Ryuhotaiho: Fire Element, Ryusandesu technique, Dragon Flame Cannon

Konoha Dai Senpu: Great Leaf Whirlwind

Konoha Senpu: Leaf Whirlwind

Hyoukugan: Evil Ice Eye

Karin no Hyoukugan: Bomb of the Hyoukugan

hana: flower

Ishiton: Stone Element

Dai Ishin: Great Stone

Gamashita Honodan: Frog Tongue Flame Thrower

Omote Renge: Lotus Combo, Forward Lotus, Primary Lotus

Garasu Bunshin: Glass Clone

Konogona ni Wareru: Glass Shards

Senbon Fubuki: Senbon Blizzard

Doton, Doryuhekiteppo: Earth Element, Land Dragon Wall Gun

Kawarimi: Replacement

Ninpou, Doka Jutsu, Doryumoerudo: Ninja Art, Earth-Fire Technique, Land Dragon Blazing Earth

Ishidan: Stone Cannon

Kaiten Jinmesu: Whirling Human Scalpel

Ishijutsuoji, Ame no Koishi: Stone Super Technique, Rain of Pebbles

Jinryu Kuchiyose: Human-Dragon Summoning

Ryukinjutsu, Raiton, Futagoryu Shinumasunanda: Dragon Forbidden Technique, Lightning Element, Twin Dragons Dying Together

Suigan: Rapid Eye

Yonmon kai: Fourth gate release

Urara Renge: Reverse Lotus, Secondary Lotus


	5. Scene V

Scene V: Tsuchikage VS the Lightning Thief

After they dragged Hatake out of the hole in the wall and tended to the injured Shizune, Nishin, Laio, and Lee, Kakashi once more took center stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, wasn't that an interesting first round?" The sound of applause filled the stadium. Enough to make Noriyasu's head shake with halfhearted embarrassment. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Kakashi continued. "The next two contestants will now be announced." Each clone took to writing out the kanji for the participants of the next match. "Tsuchikage Oonoki of the Dual Scales and Rokudaime Raikage Motoko Sayanarananda."

Oonoki appeared in the ring atop Akazuchi's shoulders. "Oi, don't land so hard. You're jiggling my hips. What if they go out on me? What then, hrm, Akazuchi?"

"Sorry, Tsuchikage-sama." The surprisingly large man said softly and obediently.

"You know, stubbornness ain't gonna get you nowheres. You should have just let someone else become Tsuchikage if you was worried about your hips." The woman in his group said. Her tone showed no respect towards the miniature kage. No respect at all to his age. None. And, Oonoki didn't bother answering her, instead he looked off in the opposite direction and just pouted instead.

At the other entrance into the ring of dirt and trees, Motoko took the stairs and entered in quiet and calm. Behind her, Bishoujo Karyuudan. The Kuchiyosekami's mother. Her lavender hair tossing in the slight wind, ever so slightly revealing her hidden eye. She seemed so mysterious to Oonoki. He felt he shouldn't take her on himself. Something about her. It just said she should be left alone. Standing next to Bishoujo was her husband, Bishoudan. Like his wife, he had lavender hair. His left eye was covered in bandages. Yet, he still wore glasses despite not using that eye.

"Akazuchi, Kurozuchi. I'm taking the Raikami alone. Don't interfere."

In unison, they answered, "Yes, Tsuchikage." As stubborn as Kurozuchi thought he was, she couldn't tell him no.

"In that case, Oonoki-chan, I will honor your death wish." Motoko said coldly. He put out her hands to tell her assistants to stay back. It didn't really matter; the fight finished when either the kami or kage was defeated. In an instant, her hand rolled through seals: tatsu, u, tatsu, mi, ne, hitotsu, ushi, tatsu. "Raiton, Raiha." Once she separated her hands, a glowing blue blade formed within her left hand. It crackled and sounded similar to Kakashi's Raikiri (also known as Chidori). A lightning blade.

"Raiha? Seems alot like Sasuke's Chidori to me." Oonoki said with a laugh. "You couldn't even..." Before he could even finish his sentence, Motoko was upon him and blade was through him, cutting him in two.

"What? Cut you?" She finished his statement for him. Then, she noticed his body turn to mush before her very eyes. _Numa Bunshin? I should have guessed. After all, he is the Tsuchikage. Earth _should_ be his commanding element. And, then there's Tzu who can't even use glass element._

"Jinton, Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu." Oonoki's voice came from above Motoko. She looked up to see a large square and a round ball of chakra in the center being thrust towards her. Whatever that technique did, it didn't seem good for her. She had only one choice.

She swallowed her lightning blade. And, when she opened her mouth again, senbon of lightning flew from it. Much like Sasuke's Chidori Nagashi. "Raiton, Raisen Senbon!" The impact of the senbon pushed the square out of her range. Enough for her to dodge it. "I didn't want to have to summon _him _on the first match, but you leave me no choice." She quickly made the seals for a summoning technique. "Kuchiyose, Rairyu." Then, creating a few other hands seals, "And, Raiton, Taju Rairyu. GO!"

The lightning dragons charged Oonoki. He knew one of them was the original and that if he defeated that, all the others would disappear. But, the question was which. The lead dragon leapt high into the air, and everything went white.

"Are you okay, Tsuchikage-sama?" Akazuchi asked, softly. For such a large man, his voice was surprisingly docile. Oonoki opened one eye slowly. After the light adjusted, he opened the other. Akazuchi and Kurozuchi had shielded him as well as defended off the interference from those two lavender-haired ninja. Kurozuchi was fighting off a large puppet arm coming out of the other woman's arm with a kunai. And, Akazuchi found himself wrestling the hilt of a large sword with the blade still piercing its summoner. All the way through.

"What is the meaning of this, Raikami-chan?"

"Whatever do you mean, Oonoki-chan? It was your subordinates that interfered. If they don't the Kuchiyosekami's parents won't." Motoko said very nonchalantly.

Oonoki nodded. "Kurozuchi, Akazuchi."

"Hrm." They both grunted in unison as they retreated.

For an earth user, Oonoki's hands moved like lightning. "Doton, Doryudango no Jutsu." He stomped on the ground releasing a giant clod of earth looking like a flattened dango. Taking it into his hands, he lifted it high above his little head. "I shall crush you."

"Raiton, Gyaku Kaminari." Lightning surged through the ground shocking Oonoki. The dango fell aside as he fell to his knees. His hips had given out. There was just no way he could continue. He was finished.

a/n:

Kage Bunshin: Shadow Clone

Raiton, Raiha: Lightning Element, Lightning Blade

Raikiri: Lightning Blade

Chidori: 1000 Birds

Numa Bunshin: Swamp Clone

Chidori Nagashi: Chidori Current

Raisen Senbon: 1000 Lightning Senbon

Rairyu: Lightning Dragon

Taju Rairyu: Multiple Lightning Dragons

Doton, Doryudango: Earth Element, Earth Dragon Dango

Gyaku Kaminari: Reverse Lightning


	6. Scene VI

Scene VI: Two for the Price of One

Now that Oonoki was defeated at the hands of the Raikami, Motoko Sayanarananda, and the mess cleaned up, Kakashi figured it was time that the tournament continued. Using his Raikiri, Kakashi carved into the dirt the names of the next two opponents. "Shodaime Daikami and Godaime Garasukami, Noriyasu Chanro and Sandaime Mizukami, Lena Sakura-Chanro." A glass telephone box showed up in the dirt. From it emerged Noriyasu. He said nothing. A few feet away, a from a puddle of water, Lena slowly rose out and stepped onto solid ground.

"Lena-chan, desu. In all the years we've been married, we've never once had a domestic dispute."

"I'm not really in the mood to start one now, Nori-chan." Lena smiled a wide smile, closing her eyes and tilting her head to one side.

"So? How shall we do this, then?"

In an instant, Lena's hands formed a quick set of seals. She burst into a spray of water. Noriyasu looked up into the holding area where the kami and kage waited for their battles. She waved. "Good luck, Nori-chan."

He nodded. "Kai." He too burst, this time not into a spray of water but into a deadly cloud of glass shards which found themselves to the holding area. Once there, Noriyasu's body reconstructed itself. "Kakashi-san, Lena says she gives up, desu."

"Fine." Kakashi said disappointed. He actually wanted to see how Noriyasu would fight. But, against his wife, he guessed was out of the question. Then, to himself he muttered, "What a waste of an artistic jutsu. Kage Bunshin." Each one of the clones Kakashi made held up a sign. "Godaime Mizukage versus the true Yondaime Mizukage, Madara Uchiha."

Madara entered the stadium using his teleportation technique, bringing Sasuke and Kabuto with him. The other Mizukage jumped down with Chojiro in her arms and Ao right behind her. Sasuke spoke first, aborting all etiquette, "Finally, I'll be able to finish my fight with you oba-san. Don't worry it will be quick and painful."

_Don't worry it's thick and thrillful. _The Mizukage blushed. _What a forward young man. I do like them a little shy though. Just like Chojiro, but I ain't tellin' Ao that. He so had is heart set on me._

_What is the she _thinking? Ao pondered. _It can't be good._

"Ao, Chojiro. I will take him on. Sasuke, that is." Then, "Yoton, Yokai Heki Dama." She spit up the mud-like substance from her mouth straight at the Uchiha who'd taken over the summit and not the one who'd manipulated the Yondaime. It encased him completely. She felt a little worried he would use that damn Susanoo again. But, what came was something completely different.

"Katon, Gokaryu!" A giant dragon of fire burst from the yoton prison. It also gave the Mizukami the perfect chance to use her second bloodline limit technique. As soon as the dragon dissipated. But, he wasn't about to give her that chance. "Gokaryu." A second fire dragon burst through the yoton prison, making it collapse. Sasuke's skeletal version of his Susanoo was already enveloping him. He'd anticipated the attack. "I won't back down that easy."

The Mizukage backed up, putting even more distance between them. She'd heard from Naruto that Sasuke's Susanoo could change from melee to ranged attack in an instant, but in order for her to use this jutsu, she needed space. "Suiton, Suiryu Chou Tama." Around her, a hydra of water formed from water that magically appeared. Each of the thirteen heads a glob of water fired at Sasuke. But, to her dismay, they were blocked by the Amaterasu. And, Sasuke's eye was bleeding again. It wasn't the jutsu that did that, more so than it was the fact that he received the jutsu from Itachi. "Yoton, Yokai." She spit up the mud-like substance once more. If she could catch him off guard, then everything would go well. The problem was catching him off guard.

" Hiramekarei Release." Chojiro jumped in front of Sasuke, releasing his sword's seal and allowing the hammer to hit him. Just as he accomplished that however, someone bound Chojiro with something that looked like thick threads. The next thing the Mizukami noticed was the scarred headband of those hidden in the waterfall. Kakuzu. According to the bingo book, Naruto killed him the first time he used the Rasen Shuriken in battle. How?

Then, she looked over to Kabuto and Madara. A casket slowly made its way back into the ground. So, that was how. The nidaime Hokage's jutsu. Edo Tensei. This was going to be tougher than she thought. She thought it would be best if Ao and Chojiro dealt with Kabuto. By the looks of it, Madara would interfere. Besides, Ao's Byakugan would suit this fight plenty. She just had to focus on Sasuke.

"Gokakyu."

Suddenly, the Mizukage realized she'd been watching Kakuzu strangle Chojiro and Ao's attempt to free him. A giant fireball blocked her view. She dodged it at the last minute. "Suiton, Suiheki." She blocked the next few with a wall of moving water. "Such a low level technique won't work on me, Sasuke. Ninpou, Doka Jutsu, Moeru Kasanbai!" The Mizukage must love spitting up her jutsu. From her mouth, ash hot enough to smolder the earth it touched spread towards Sasuke. She'd like to see his Susanoo dodge this. It moved on her own whim. She could bend it around him and into the earth itself as well to reach below him. It would be a horrible way to die. A fire user killed by a fire jutsu. As it came closer, Sasuke did exactly as she planned, used his Susanoo. He even encased the body in the Amaterasu. Her mist of ash came round the burning jutsu. Some came in contact with it. As it did, the Susanoo's shell melted away. A smirk came over her face. _It was a good idea after all to also include the Futton, Komu no Jutsu inside the mist of ash. This way he thought he was really blocking the ash jutsu. Instead, I'll melt this boy to death._

"What are you attacking?" A voice came behind her. It was Sasuke's. But, how? "Don't tell me, some one of _your_ caliber fell for a lowly genjutsu?" And then, "Enton, Kagu Tsuchi." It was that black Enton jutsu that the Raikage said something about. A jutsu similar to the Amaterasu that requires the target to come in contact with it as it is being formed.

"Mizu Bunshin." She cloned herself, using the clone to change places. She watched the affects of the jutsu as it absorbed the clone's body and burned it away. It was said that he even defeated his brother's skill. Neither Sasuke nor Madara knew the meaning of restraint. She would die here just so they could continue on. Sasuke showed this alone with his use of the Amaterasu. She had to find a way around it. But, how? "Futton, Komu." Once more she used her acid mist. It would mean that she could try to catch him off guard. But, when it touched him, instead of him writhing in pain, lightning struck out.

"Ah, you hit my Chidori Bunshin. Too bad it wasn't up close as I had intended." Sasuke's voice came from behind her again.

_How did he get around so fast?_ She turned once more towards him. "That's it! I didn't want to have to use this jutsu, but you leave me no choice. Ao, Chojiro. Cover me." She looked over as Ao finally laid to rest Kakuzu's body. They came over fast, blocking her. The question was getting around Sasuke's Susanoo. "Kuchiyose, Ran'Tao the Destroyer." _This is it. Ran'Tao has yet to be defeated. Even her jutsu is perfect for those black flames._ Ran'Tao the Destroyer stood tall, taller than even the Mizukage. She was dressed in the traditional yukata dedicated to the spring, green with pink roses and white swirls. She even had the blonde hair similar to the Mizukage, covering one eye and long enough to come down to the middle of her back. But, what the Mizukage envied were her large breasts. Even bigger in proportion to hers.

Ran'Tao took a step forward and clasping her hands, creating a shockwave, she bellowed, "Ran'Tao Futon, Ryoku no Jutsu." The shockwaves dissipated the Susanoo's black flames. But, what happened next caught even the Mizukage off guard.

A giant arrow pierced through Ran'Tao's gut, covering the yukata in red blood. Ran'Tao fell to one knee. The Mizukage was sure that before Ran'Tao even attacked, the Susanoo had a sword in its hand. Now, it had a crossbow. Ran'Tao hadn't even dodged.

"Forgive me, Goshoujin-sama." Ran'Tao dispersed in a puff of smoke. _This is impossible._

The Mizukage didn't know what to do. He had a counter for everything. She had no idea what to do. The only thing she could do was use that forbidden summoning jutsu. "Ao, Chojiro. I'm using _that _jutsu. Stay back."

Both of them nodded in unison and jumped out of the way. Sasuke's smirk asked, _What do you think you can do to me? After having gone all out?_ She had to at least beat one of them. Just one. It didn't matter if she didn't win as long as she beat Sasuke.

"Dai Kuchiyose, Gokami no Ha. Loki Raiton, Odin Futon, Thor Doton, Freya Katon, and Wutherfred Suiton." Each of the beings called into existence before Sasuke differed from each other greatly. Loki stood there holding a blade coursing in lightning chakra, wearing the oddest of clothes: a long jacket over steel armor. Only his face showed. The green hair at the base of his forehead, those dark blue eyes. He looked a lot like a perverted version of Ran'Tao. Odin sat in midair, crossing his arms. His hair was silver as if it had once been blonde. Similar to Ran'Tao and Thor's. His eyes remained closed. Thor called forth his hammer from the dirt below him, gripping it tight. His traditional Asgarde armor hailed a bygone day of Norse mythology and armor-smithy. Freya's long green hair touched the bottom of her buttocks. Even with her arms outstretched and holding up a _long_ spear over her shoulders. Her manner of dress was that of a warrior princess. Very traditionally skimpy yet fully functional. If her sex appeal didn't entice Sasuke, her jutsu would. Wutherfred on the other hand, was something different completely. She was Ran'Tao's twin. Though, she dressed in a yukata the colors of winter. White and Robin's egg.

"You, child, will pay for the harm you brought to our youngest sister!" Freya said, pointing at Sasuke. "Feel the wrath of Asgarde. Valhalla Combo. Katon, Muneyake."

"Doton, Ryusei no Mai_._"

"Futon, Kamikaze."

"Suiton, Rasen Rasenkei."

"Raiton, Zettaiteki Kurayami."

Freya, like the Mizukage, spit up flames towards Sasuke's burning Susanoo. The flames mixed with the shower of meteorites falling down on Sasuke's head. As it came close, it dodged the Susanoo, picking up speed and circling him. The wind mixed with the fire even more, making it burn hotter until it went from red to blue flames. The hurricane called forth from Wutherfred's technique washed away the Enton flames. Giving momentary chance to attack. The blinding light of the lightning technique made it even harder to dodge the incoming attack. That was when the flames penetrated the Susanoo and caught to Sasuke's clothes and skin. When everything was over, all that remained of Sasuke was the charred corpse of an Uchiha.

"Finally." The Mizukage said with a sigh of relief.

"What are you so happy about?" A voice came behind her. It was Sasuke's. _How?_ "Chidori Senbon."

She looked over her shoulder to see him throw senbon of lightning at her. She knew she wouldn't make it in time, but she had to try. "Suiton, Mizu Kawarimi." As her replacement began to take her place, the senbon made contact with it.

"You're finished. Chidori Nagashi."

Lightning coursed through her entire body. After all that, she couldn't even defeat Sasuke. He was that strong. She had no idea how anyone would be able to. Let alone fight Madara. _So. In the end, Sasuke will go on to fight Naruto. It's like he said. He and Sasuke were destined to fight. Madara made him see that. No, even before that at the Valley of the End. The same place Madara fought Hashirama._ It was just like Sasuke said. She was finished.

a/n:

Yoton, Yokai Heki Dama: Yoton, Yokai Wall Shell

Katon, Gokaryu: Fire Element, Grand Fire Dragon

Suiton, Suiryu Chou Tama: Water Element, Rapids Dragon Giant Bullet

Edo Tensei: Impure World Reincarnation

Gokakyu: Grand Fire Ball

Suiheki: Rapids Wall

Moeru Kasanbai: Blazing Volcanic Ash

Ran'Tao Futon, Ryoku no Jutsu: Ran'Tao's Wind Element, Airburst Technique

Dai Kuchyose, Gokami no Ha: Grand Summoning, The Five Gods of the Sword

Muneyake: Heartburn

Ryusei no Mai: Meteor's Dance

Kamikaze: God's Wind

Rasen Rasenkei: Swirling Vortex

Zettaiteki Kurayami: Absolute Darkness

*of the others: I couldn't translate the Jinton (in the previous scene), Yoton, Yokai or Futton, Komu. However, some of the others appeared in the show and manga and have been translated. I didn't bother translating any that would have been redundant, like the bunshins and kawarimis nor any of Sasuke's chidori jutsu. If anyone would like me to, I ask that they review the story and I will adjust them to the best that I can.


	7. Scene VII

Scene VII: The Summoning Genius and the Village Fool

Sasuke walked up to the Mizukage, commenting, "Not even enough for a workout." Then, to Madara, "Let's go, Madara. I'm already bored."

"Geez." Madara sighed as he walked over. "No manners and no respect." Then, they were gone.

As the medical ninja cleaned up the stadium and attended to the Mizukage, Kakashi surveyed the surroundings. All the craters and loosened dirt from all the battles reminded him of the Third Ninja War. Then, he got an idea. "Doton, Dokubi o Kiruzu Jimenbuta no Jutsu." As he finished the holes he left in the ground spelled out the names of the next two contestants: Sandaime Kuchiyosekami, Gekkai Karyuudan and Rokudaime Garasukami, Tzu Udino.

In a puff of smoke, the ninja in the red trench coat appeared with his younger brother and sister. Then, a mist of sand filled the stadium's center stage. Murmurs from the stands questioned if Gaara was going to usurp this fight. As it came together and formed a thick cloud the murmuring grew louder. When it cleared, awe lifted in the stadium.

"What? You thought that only the Kazekage could use sand?" Yuzuke questioned the shocked look on everyone's faces. In fact, she wasn't even the one who'd done it. Her jutsu were more complicated than that. But, it became apparent as the sand found itself solidifying into Tzu's form. A sly smile formed on Yuzuke's face. "Tzu-chin, sit back. I will take care of Gekkai for you." She stepped forward and formed the seals for a summoning jutsu. "Kuchiyose, Dai Kanazuchi." A giant hammer appeared before her. Yet, she wasn't holding it.

Tzu stepped forward, in front of her. "No. I still have my promise to fulfill to you, Yuzu."

"Then, I'll finish everything here in an instant so that you won't have to worry about that promise you made, Tzu-chan." Gekkai said smugly. His hands moved fast. First, biting the tips of all his fingers and quickly making the symbol for fan across his entire trench coat. Then, making the seals for the jutsu. "Kuchiyose, Dai Sensu. O-kamaitachi no Jutsu." Gekkai swung the fan with great force creating a huge gust of wind, cutting the dirt and all the surrounding trees. To his surprise, Tzu used sand to block the wind from harming Yuzuke and Kazesan, but neglected himself. He was bleeding and breathing heavily. "Well, look at that."

"This is nothing. Fifty-four."

"He said, he was just testing your strength." Yuzuke acted as a translator once more. Everyone that knew him believed he only continued to do that because she could understand what he meant. After everything they'd been through, it wasn't unfounded. But, this promise? That was another thing entirely.

"Todo. Kekkai. We're gonna use _that._" Both of his siblings nodded. Each one took a side. Each one creating the seals for the summoning jutsu. "Kuchiyose, Futago Sensu_._" Gekkai's giant fan dispersed and replaced itself with two smaller versions in each one of his shoulders.

"Kuchiyose, Hebi-chan." Todo summoned a giant snake. "And, to think at one time you were tiny."

"Kugutsu Kuchiyose. Bananas, Potato, Swingset." Once more the gorilla, orangutan, and chimpanzee made their debut into the ring.

"Todo!"

"I know. I know." Todo quickly made the seals for her jutsu. "Chou Kana no Jutsu." Instantly, Hebi-chan's body grew immensely to about a hundred times his original size. He towered over everyone. "Hebi-chan!"

"Got it." The snake nodded. "Katon, Senka Hoendan." Flames blew from the snake's mouth towards Tzu with great speed, burning the earth as it made its way.

"Futon, Kaze Arashi." Gekkai finally removed the fans from his shoulders waving them one after the other to create a cyclic windstorm that bound itself with the fire, making it pick up speed.

"Doton, Tsuchikami no Heki." A giant palace wall rose out of the ground blocking the jutsu, successfully protecting Yuzuke and Kazesan once more. "Fifty-four."

"Kugutsu Renge." Bananas the gorilla charged the wall blasting through it, allowing the flames to follow afterwards. Then, opening up, Potato the orangutan jumped into the air shooting off several poisonous projectiles. As Swingset the chimpanzee spiraled down off Potato's back releasing even more projectiles, the flames ignited the poisonous bombs causing an explosion of poisonous mist. It looked as though Tzu got the brunt of it.

"Doton, Judama." As the mist cleared, Gekkai could see the shape of a giant clod of earth covering all three of them. Bananas was busy pounding on the shell to try to break it, but to no avail. Then, from somewhere inside Tzu's voice could be heard. "Doton, Jisuberi Rendan." In a single instant, the earth shell shifted like the surface of a pond. As it rippled, several globs of liquid earth shot towards Gekkai.

"Kuchijintate. Ude." A giant pair of arms appeared over Gekkai, they appeared to come out of his shoulders. The arms were covered in mud, but seemed to be made from the same thing the other puppets were made from: wood. "Is this the extent of your abilities, Tzu-chan?"

"Fifty-four."

"You don't mean to use _that_, do you?" Yuzuke asked, the fear in her voice told them only she knew what he'd meant. As always. He nodded.

"Ninpou, Tzu Jutsuoji, Garasudoka Jutsu, Jisuberi Enteppo." Tzu's fingers flew like lightning. Seven hundred seals and Gekkai's awe later, Tzu's clones amassed at an alarming rate. Gekkai backed up, motioning for his siblings to do the same. Yet.

"Futon, Rabenda Ren'ai." A purple mist moved in fast towards Tzu as Gekkai released it from his mouth. But, as it appeared to make contact with the clones, something prohibited it from destroying Tzu's technique. But, Gekkai couldn't figure out what.

"I'm not done yet, Gekkai-san." Tzu said calmly. "This is the first time I'm using this jutsu in actual combat. I can't assure you won't be killed. I promise." Suddenly, The clones emitted a blue flame around their bodies. Tzu's included. It became impossible for Gekkai to tell which was which. Another instant, a crowd formed around the red trench coat wearing ninja. In a flash of burning blue, dirt clods like meteors burning flew towards Gekkai along with shattering glass. The entire jutsu kicked up so much dust that only the subordinates who were far enough away could be seen in the entirety of the stadium floor. As it cleared, Tzu was huffing heavily. It appeared the jutsu consumed a lot of chakra just to use it.

Then, something caught Tzu's attention in all that dust. A skull. As it dissipated even more, the skull belong to something else entirely. An entire skeleton covered over Gekkai, the Kuchiyosekami. "And, I thought that jutsu was supposed to be worth something. But, it appears you just don't realize the difference in our skill and intellect." His hands moved even faster. "Kuchiyose, Sen Senbon." The skeleton opened its jaws and emitted senbon from its throat. From where the senbon came from, Tzu didn't know or care. What caught his attention was not the technique but, who it was directed at. His wife. Tzu ran over to her however, the lack of chakra stunted his speed. His hands created the seals to some jutsu.

_I won't make it in time. She will be injured or worse and she will curse me for it. I have to protect her. For if I don't I will never make up for the promise I'd made to her._ His mind reeled the memories of the promise he'd made her so long ago. As it did, he watched as the senbon picked up speed and something else among them appeared.

"Futon, Ryokurendan."

_The other five year olds groaned on the ground. The breeze caught the hem of a black skirt and it ruffled in the wind. Tzu's gaze moved up along the body of his savior. A kanabo rest on her shoulders. The black top matched the skirt, except one sleeve was definitely longer than the other. It even covered one hand. Her blonde Mohawk only was set off by the two pigtailed braids on either side. "You okay, bozu?" Her voice fell kind of cold even to his ears. But, he knew this voice._

_ Tzu just grunted and nodded. Not that she saw him nod. Just that it was habit. Nothing more nothing less._

_ "Listen, bozu." Her voice came softer now. "Promise me something, kay." He grunted again. "When you become a man, become strong enough to protect both yourself and the ones you love."_

_ "Kay, Yuzu-chan."_ Tzu suddenly jilted his thoughts as he saw the sand come close to Yuzuke. Maybe, just maybe, he could make it. Then.

The explosion threw him back. Explosion after explosion. By the time it ended, it kicked up even more dust than Tzu's technique. The crowd looked on straining to see if they could catch a glimpse of whether Tzu made it in time. Then, someone pointed out, "The Garasukami is gone."

Gekkai just laughed heartily. Tzu wouldn't run away. That wasn't part of his character. But, they didn't know that. No one did. That is, if they've never met him before. "Tzu-chan, this is the level of our difference." The dust slowly cleared away. A giant wall of sand slowly crumbled, revealing Yuzuke and Kazesan. Both of whom Tzu insisted on _not_ assisting him in this match. Yuzuke could have at least kept up with Gekkai's summoning. After all, she _was_ the master of Buki-ninjutsu. But, that was over. At least, in the end, Tzu kept his promise even to the death. If even one of those air bullets had hit him, he was definitely a goner. Then, the dust cleared even more.

"Sunaton, Sabaku Yoroikabuto." That was definitely Tzu's jutsu. The one Borewa Demo had stolen. Of course, before Tzu had to kill him. As the dust cleared, it showed itself. The armor that is. A cross between a raccoon and demon of hell, the armor was frightening to anyone seeing it for the first time. Those long ears, pierced with large sliver rings. Both at the base and along the edges. The bottom half of a raccoon. Down to the claws on the feet. In one hand, the beads of a saintly monk, crisscrossing the palm and moving up the arm to the shoulder. On the other, the tattoo of the sealing of something sinister. The Domon Raijin. "Gekkai-chan." Even his voice deepened. "I don't think you want me to have to use _this_." He pointed to the sealed jutsu. "Trust me."

"Well then, let's test out the limits of your armor, Tzu-chan." Gekkai used his new _armor_ as a weapon while making the seals for another attack. The skeleton couldn't even penetrate the shell of sand around Tzu's body. But, when Gekkai was finished, it backed away and in the same instance, Gekkai let loose his jutsu. "Futon, Dai Chou Ryokurendan." Once more bullets of air barraged Tzu. This time at a higher rate than before. When the dust cleared, the armor was unharmed. Gekkai's surprise turned to fury. One at a time he began releasing jutsu after jutsu, knowing he couldn't even physically touch it. "Kuchiyose, Dai Buki Renge." Scythes, swords, knives, shuriken, senbon, maces, and all other classes of weaponry flew towards the sand armor. "Futon, Kamaitachi." A great wind rushed towards it, cutting through the sand, but as it did, the sand restored itself. Nothing Gekkai did mattered.

"Fifty-four?"

"He said, 'you call this a test?'" Yuzuke translated.

"Ninpou, Ninjutsu to Buki Fujin Kai." Tzu's fingers intertwined creating the seal for the release. Then, pointing his left hand, with all the beads, at Gekkai, he released it. In a second, all of Gekkai's attacks returned themselves to him. The air bullets, the weapons, the slicing wind. Everything. In the end, when all the dust finally cleared, Gekkai was on the dirt unconscious. Tzu, the village fool had won.

a/n:

Dokubi o Kiruzu Jimenbuta: Earth Decapitation Groundhog

Kuchiyose, Dai Kanazuchi: Summoning, Grand Hammer

Dai Sensu: Giant Fan

O-kamaitachi: King Slicing Winds

Futago Sensu: Twin Fans

Hebi-chan: Little Snake

Kugutsu Kuchiyose: Puppet Summoning

Chou Kana: Big Body

Senka Hoendan: 1000 Fires Flame Cannon

Futon, Kaze Arashi: Wind Element, Wind Storm

Tsuchikami no Heki: Wall of the Earth God

Kugutsu Renge: Puppet Combo

Judama: Interlocking Shell

Jisuberi Rendan: Landslide Machinegun

Kuchijintate: Summoned Human Shield

Ude: Arm(s)

Ninpou, Tzu Jutsuoji, Garasudoka Jutsu, Jisuberi Enteppo: Ninja Art, Tzu's Super Technique, Glass-Earth-Fire Technique, Landslide Blazing Gun

Rabenda Ren'ai: Lavender Romance

Sen Senbon: 1000 Senbon

Ryokurendan: Airburst Machinegun

Buki-ninjutsu: Weapon Ninja Techniques

Sunaton, Sabaku Yoroikabuto: Sand Element, Desert Armor

Domon Raijin: Earth Gate Raijin

Dai Buki Renge: Grand Weapon Combo

Ninjutsu to Buki Fujin Kai: Ninjutsu and Weapon Sealing Release


	8. Scene VIII

Scene VIII: Sumaru, He Who was Named After a Star

With Gekkai's defeat, Kakashi took a second to breathe. The entire fight, he'd held his breath holding out to see who'd be the victor and not trying to inhale any of that dust kicked up by all that wind. But, who he'd been rooting for lost anyway. He was so sure that Tzu wouldn't have won that now he'd lost seven thousand ryo. That was a whole week's pay. Kakashi took to the center stage once more to announce the next couple of contestants. "Ladies and gentlemen, to introduce the next two contestants, I have with me here, the Rokudaime Hokage's pupil, Konohamaru Sarutobi."

Konohamaru appeared before everyone using his Konoha Utsurikawari no Jutsu. As the leaves blew away to reveal Konohamaru's form, he said, "Kakashi-sensei, thank you for having me. It is an honor to serve my master." His hands formed the seals to the Kage Bunshin. And, then after making a hundred and fifty clones, he formed the seals to the Henge. "Ero Ninjutsu, Konohamaru Yoshiki, Harem no Jutsu." All the clones instantly transformed into naked women. Kakashi blew off in the direction opposite the one he was facing. All due to a nosebleed. They laid down in the dirt forming the kanji for the next two contestants: Yondaime Hoshikage, Sumaru and Yondaime Kinzokukami, Giichi Uchisugate II.

Enter Giichi, the guy with the black hair off to one side and Andolyn, his sister, floating on a metal disk. When they landed, Giichi absorbed the metal disk back into his wrist bracers. It was then that fire appeared into the stage. As it dissipated, it revealed Sumaru, Hokuto, and Mizura. The Hoshikage and his trusted subordinates. "Katon, Kajin Yuso." Hokuto hadn't changed much; she still wore her hair up in a high tail that just fanned out at the end and she managed to still retain the lilac colored kimono from so long ago, whether it be a similar one or just something she had put together so Naruto would recognize her. Mizura's white hair had gotten quite long. He still wore a tan kimono and his headband as a belt. Sumaru, on the other hand, had changed the most. He got tall. His hair reminded Kakashi of a black porcupine, with quills stretching all the way to his waist. His outfit was nothing like what he used to wear. It wasn't the robe the Hoshikage wore either. His long sleeved tunic came down to his knees, a torpid grey. On his left arm a device that made it look as though his fingers were claws of a beast, each bend in the finger still remained. "Kinzokukami-san, let's make this fight look good. I will try my best to beat you. You'd better do the same or else you'll insult the ninja of the Hidden Stars."

Giichi just nodded. "Kinzokuton, Kaiten Yoroi to Supea." Metal leaked from every pore of his body, creating an old-fashioned Samurai-style armor and spear. "Get yourself ready, Hoshikage-chan."

Andolyn walked calmly up behind her brother, saying, "What would you like for lunch, niichan?"

"Crusted Catfish."

Andolyn nodded and went off to the edge of the arena. Making seals with her hands, she invoked a most peculiar jutsu, "Suiton, Mizumi no Tengoku Neko-koi." A giant lake appeared in the dirt, with catfish jumping from beneath the surface. "Kinzokuton, Kin Jutsu, Shino Tsuri-zao no Jutsu." Her arm instantly gained the sheen of steel and transformed into a multiple hooked fishing rod. Why this would have been considered a taboo jutsu confused Sumaru. But, he guessed it probably took all the sport out of fishing. "Kinzokuton, Yaku no Jutsu." A few feet from Andolyn, a metal grill with workstation popped up out of the ground. Andolyn began patting her breasts and pocket suddenly looking for something. "Niichan, I forgot the matches."

Giichi rolled his eyes and turned towards the grill. Making quick hand seals, he opened his mouth and, "Katon, Shiyaku no Jutsu." Lit the grill.

"Thanks. Lunch will be ready soon." Andolyn said with a smile and turned towards the pond.

"Now, where were we?" Giichi said almost as if he totally dismissed his sister. "That's right, you were about to attack me weren't you?"

"Hokuto, Mizura. Formation Seven." Sumaru said abruptly. Hokuto and Mizura nodded. All of them formed hands quickly. Sumaru attacked first. "Katon, Karyu Endan." Just this attack alone reminded Giichi of Hiruzen's jutsu he'd used against Orochimaru. Flames poured from his lips and scarred the ground as it made its way towards Giichi. But, that wouldn't be enough to damage his metal armor.

Hokuto was next. "Futon, Furyu Senkaze." A gust of wind blew from her, scarring the ground also. When it caught up with Sumaru's Karyu Endan, the flames grew stronger. They moved faster towards Giichi.

_That's not going to be enough to damage this armor. It can withstand up to 10000 degrees, though it gets pretty hot in here. They'll have to do better than that._

"Suiton, Saname no Jutsu." All the sudden, it began to pour. As the rain drops hit the armor, the metal started to wear away. "Take that."

_This is bad! At this rate, the flames will hit me instead of the armor and neechan will kill me._ Giichi jumped back. As his foot touched the grill his sister had set up, he realized how far he'd had to go just to get out of the rain. He had to fight back. "Doton, Sensha Rendan." Spikes of earth shot themselves from the ground below Sumaru and his subordinates. _That ought to stop them._ Sumaru's jutsu disappeared.

Sumaru smiled. "If this all you got, then proving the Hoshikage's might will be so easy." Then, "By the way, thanks. Doton, Doryu Sanheki." Three walls of earth surrounded Giichi, each one bearing the face of one Sumaru's comrades. Hokuto, Mizura, and Sumaru himself. It reminded Kakashi, as he looked on, of the same jutsu he used against the Yahiko version of Nagato's Pain. Except, his bore dogs.

"Raiton, Sharaiho no Jutsu." Hokuto bellowed as she let loose a beam of lightning from her cupped hands. It headed straight towards the mud walls. And, Giichi. Andolyn not once looked up to help her brother. Instead, he focus was on the catfish before her. And, all the trimmings that went with it.

Then, "Suiton, Tamari e Oboreshino de." Suddenly, a pool of water formed below the walls surrounding Giichi. And, when the lightning hit, the resulting shock was enough to make Mizura elated that he'd thought to use that jutsu. It was finally over. Mizura sighed one of relief.

The walls crumbled into dust. As the dust cleared, a shine caught Sumaru's attention. Something was still there. Maybe it wasn't over after all. As the dust cleared more, he realized it was a giant ball of metal. Somehow, it had deflected the Sharaiho. But, that couldn't be true. It was then, he noticed that it floated above the pool of water. The lightning jutsu hadn't even hit the water, as it had intended to. Not only that, but the metal bounced the jutsu into the air and away from its intended target. After all that and he still had this ace up his sleeve.

The ball opened up. Giichi stepped out. "Thanks, neechan." Then, "You saved my life again." Sumaru looked over to Andolyn. She hadn't even looked up. When did she cast this jutsu? She was just putting the metal plate down on the metal table she'd just made.

"Niichan, hurry up and eat. You've already used up too much chakra preparing for _that _jutsu. Besides, you can't use it here. I forbid it. It would raise too many questions." Andolyn stood by the table. Then, she pointed to her nose with her index and middle finger, a one-handed mi. In the next instant, she appeared before her brother, coming out of the water below him. "While you do that, I will take care of them."

"Sorry guys, sister knows best." And then, he was over at the table, much in the same way Andolyn had come to him.

"So, we're fighting you now?" Sumaru asked a slight confused.

"Yes. And, any attempts to disturb my brother while he eats is liable to kill you." Then, "Kinzokuton, Kaiten Yoroi to Katana. By the way, gray-haired kid, your Saname no Jutsu won't work on me. Suiton, Ame Ame no Jutsu." The sky opened up and began raining once more. This time, as the rain touched the ground, it didn't sink into it like normal rain. As Sumaru and his subordinates tried to back away, they realized they couldn't move. "I thought it would be harder than this, Hoshikage-san." Andolyn produced three senbon from her sleeve and threw it at them. Each one made its mark into the middle of their foreheads. "Maybe I shouldn't have done that." Then, she walked up to them, making sure of her work. As she came close Sumaru burst into flames. "Katon Kage Bunshin?" The jutsu though, had no effect. She'd been far enough away. But, the next thing still caught her off guard as she approached once more. Hokuto burst into a spray of lightning, reacting with Andolyn's armor and holding her into place as well as sending a nice shock through her. Through gritted teeth she managed, "Raiton Kage Bunshin, I should have guessed." Then, Mizura exploded in a flash of light and heat. This time Andolyn melted away. As she finally surfaced her real body from the water where the earth walls once stood, she said, "It's a good thing I took precautions from that. A Hikari Bakuhatsu Bunshin? First time I've ever seen that."

"That's because, it's a Hikari Bakuhatsu Bunshin." Sumaru's voice came far off as he came up from the earth. "I anticipated the technique quite early, Kaede Kunoichi-chan. By the way, it was a Ka Bunshin, Raike Bunshin, and a Hoshi Bunshin. The last being Mizura's bloodline technique." As he spoke, lightning flashed and revealed Hokuto. And, when he mentioned Mizura, the gray-haired boy's voice rung out.

"Hoshiton, Ichigun no Hoshi no Jutsu." And, then in a flash of light, Mizura's body formed from what looked like burning gases. "Before she gets any closer to defeating us, Sumaru-sempai, I'm using _that _jutsu." Sumaru nodded. Mizura was famous for doing what he liked, even when the star training had been ripping apart his body as it did to Sumaru's parents. "Hoshiton, Hikari no Tensa no Jutsu." Sumaru and Hokuto backed away. Andolyn did the same. "It won't matter where you go. I guide it." He threw his hand into the air and in a flash of bright light, a giant meteor dropped to the earth.

Silver ooze slithered out from beneath the space rock. It slowly reformed into Andolyn. "That hurt you know. And, that's the second time I've had to use a Suigin Bunshin." Then, "After all, I'm not like my brother who likes to stay on the ground. Toriton, Andolyn Jutsu, Toriha no Jutsu." And, then she was off in the air. Her hands moved like lightning, fast enough that Sumaru was surprised that she wasn't the Kinzokukami. "Kinzokuton, Katana Bunshin." The sword she had in her hand, now strapped to her wrist, multiplied in the air. "Prepare yourselves, children. Ninpou, Shish Kebab no Jutsu." The swords rained down upon Sumaru, Hokuto, and Mizura. Sumaru was busy knocking away the blades with the claw on his arm. It came in handy after all, though it probably wasn't what he intended to use it for. Hokuto pulled a tri-section staff off her back and began following Sumaru's model.

But, Mizura, who hadn't brought anything, put his hands together and closed his eyes. "Chakra Ropu." He pulled down some of the swords before taking flight himself. _Sorry, Sumaru. I have to do this. I can't compare to you two nor these two either, for that matter. _"Ninpou, Kujaku no Jutsu: Riokuha." Then, "Kemono: Kou." A purple beast made from the chakra leaking from Mizura's back charged Andolyn as Mizura himself was kept afloat by purple wings made from the same chakra. Andolyn dodged the beast easily.

"Is that all that you got?"

"Hoshiton, Hikari no Tensa." Again, a giant light illuminated the area. When the brightness finally cleared, Hokuto was holding Mizura in her arms and Andolyn was holding up Giichi who still had his fork and knife in hand.

"I told you what would happen if you disturbed my brother's meal." Andolyn suddenly let out more chakra than she let that she had. The ground below her began to crack with the weight of the air pressure. Giichi ran off and hid behind the grill.

"You went and made her mad." Giichi squeaked.

_To think Mizura pulled off a Nagare-boshi as he fell to earth. He knew she would dodge it as it came towards her so he exploded it as it passed her. But, now he got us into worse trouble._ Sumaru looked over to Hokuto, who struggled to keep Mizura in her arms. "Hokuto, take Mizura to the edge of the stadium. This will be the last attack. Either she defeats me or Giichi does." Hokuto nodded and sped off. _Sorry, Naruto. In the end, I wasn't able to prove for you that you made the right choice in accepting us Star Ninja._ "Katon, Akuma Yoroi no Shino." Fire enveloped Sumaru. There was no going back now. He had to defeat her here or lose. In the end, he didn't have enough chakra to defeat them both, let alone certainly defeat one of them. And, something told him they hadn't even tapped the tip of their techniques.

"Ninpou, Raisui Jutsu, Ame no Dengeki." Lightning rained down from the sky scorching everything. Sumaru ignored Andolyn's jutsu. Even though it made his fire jutsu waver. He ran closer, making her back up until she couldn't anymore.

"Katsu." The whole world went white. When the blinding light finally dissipated, Giichi was holding Andolyn and Sumaru was badly burned on the floor.

As he lay there, painfully laying there, he heard someone in the stands say, "That Hoshikage guy was pretty cool. Too bad he lost." Another said, "I'd still contract them, they might prove quite useful." Sumaru smiled painfully. He may have lost, but he won someone over. _Maybe I didn't fail after all, Naruto._

a/n:

Konoha Utsurikawari no Jutsu: Leaf Transition Technique

Henge: Transformation

Ero Ninjustu, Konohamaru Yoshiki, Harem no Jutsu: Perverted Ninjutsu, Konohamaru Style, Harem Technique

Kinzokuton, Kaiten Yoroi to Supea: Metal Element, Whirling Armor and Spear

Suiton, Mizumi no Tengoku Neko-koi: Water Element, Lake of Heavenly Catfish

Kin Jutsu, Shino Tsuri-zao: Forbidden Technique, Deadly Fishing Rod

Yaku: Grill

Shiyaki: Biscuit Baking

Karyu Endan: Fire Dragon Flame Cannon

Furyu Senkaze: Wind Dragon 1000 Winds

Saname: Acid rain

Sensha Rendan: Spike Machinegun

Doryu Sanheki: Earth Dragon Triple Wall

Sharaiho: Shot of Lightning

Tamari e Oboreshino de: Pool to Drown in

Kinzokuton, Kaiten Yoroi to Katana: see above, instead of spear, a sword

Suiton, Ame Ame no Jutsu: Water Element, Candy Rain Technique

Katon Kage Bunshin (Ka Bunshin): Fire Style Shadow Clone (Fire Clone)

Raiton Kage Bunshin (Raike Bunshin): Lightning Style Shadow Clone (Lightning Clone)

Hikari Bakuhatsu Bunshin: Exploding Light Clone

Hoshi Bunshin: Star Clone

Hoshiton, Ichigun no Hoshi: Star Cluster

Kinzokuton, Suigin Bunshin: Mercury Clone

Katana Bunshin: Sword Clone

Kujaku: Peacock

Kemono: Beast

Kou: Synthesis

Riokuha: Wings

Chakra Ropu: Chakra Rope

Katon, Kajin Yuso: Fire Element, Human Fire Transport

Hoshiton, Hikari no Tensa: Star Element, Lights of Heaven

Toriton, Andolyn Jutsu, Toriha: Bird Element, Andolyn's Technique, Bird's Wings

Nagare-boshi: Shooting Star

Akuma Yoroi no Shino: Demon Armor of Death

Raisui Jutsu, Ame no Dengeki: Lightning-Water Technique, Rain of Shocks


	9. Scene IX

Scene IX: Hachibi VS Kyubi

Medics attended to Sumaru and Mizura, taking them far from the ring. Kakashi had silently hid into the ground, afraid that one of those jutsu would hit him. But, it was over now. He'd come out at the right time. But, the next match scared him even worse. It wasn't the extent of restraint but the sheer power that would be displayed. Kakashi walked out into the center of the stadium, carefully avoiding all the water and overturned dirt as well as the burning meteorite. He clasped his hands together and begun creating seals quickly. "Doton, Doryu Heki." A giant wall rose from the ground covered with the images of four dogs. From their mouths hung a banner with the words: Rokudaime Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki VS Raikage.

With a yellow flash, Naruto appeared in the stadium. "Come on, dattebayo." He was already in Gama Senin Mode. The orange blush around his eyes was quite unique. Of course, it mattered who the person was. After all, Jiraiya's had been red, just like the lines on his face. And, that yellow flash, compliments of Naruto's father, the Fourth Hokage.

Both Killer Bee and his brother the Raikage entered into the arena. Of course, in just entering, the Raikage busted the ground beneath him. "I've been ready a long time."

"I wasn't talking to you. Sakura, Shikamaru. Hurry, dattebayo. I want to get this over with. I still have unfinished business with Sasuke, dattebayo."

The Raikage looked hurt. Darui finally joined them, followed by Sakura and Shikamaru. They'd entered through the tunnel passageway rather than be flashy. It just wasn't their style. The Raikage suddenly got an idea. Complete with a flash of lightning that made Darui jump. "Naruto-kun, if you can best Killer Bee then I will throw in the towel."

"What about that one?" Naruto pointed over to Darui.

"Darui'll be assisting Killer Bee."

"Brother, is it okay to do it this way. It's quite unfair, the way I'll knock him to the air." Killer Bee rapped with his pencil in hand. All eight of his swords remained on his back. He'd long since given up Samehada, since Kisame Hoshigaki used him to get close to him and gain knowledge on Naruto. But, that didn't bother Naruto; he was used to fighting sword with his kunai. After all, since Sasuke took up carrying that wakizashi, it had been second-nature.

"Sakura, Shikamaru. You two take on Darui. Make sure he doesn't interfere. I wouldn't want anyone to get caught in the blast." Naruto said firmly.

"Do your best, Naruto-kun."

_Hinata. After all this time, you still haven't dropped the honorifics with me? I am your husband after all, dattebayo._ Naruto looked over to Hinata in the crowd, sitting next to her was Amaru, the apprentice doctor. She was right when she said she wouldn't leave him alone. She even crashed his wedding because he'd forgotten to invite her. Even Inari and his grandfather were there. They wouldn't miss this for anything. After all, Inari's grandfather, Tazuna named a bridge after him. He had to do his best. _I better not disappoint anyone here. Which means I'm going to try to stay away from using _that_. Is that alright with you?_

_ "What are you asking me for? It's your body ain't it, Naruto. I just pay rent, remember?"_ The familiar voice chimed in from within Naruto's body. "_Besides, I won't give it to you unless Killer Bee goes octopus on us, okay?"_ Naruto didn't bother answering. His mind wasn't on the kyubi inside him, instead it was on Sasuke. He could care less about this fight. He'd rather not fight it, but he had to win or else he couldn't fight Sasuke.

"Futon, Tatsumakitate no Jutsu." Instantly, wind swirled around the outside of the arena, yet just inside the stands, as if to block anything coming out towards the crowd. Then...

"Garasuton, Kazetate no Jutsu." Glass formed as a barrier between the roof and the walls of the stands. It wasn't Naruto and no one in the arena could use that technique. Naruto looked around. He looked over to Noriyasu, silently asking him if it was him. Noriyasu shook his head.

Kakashi took center stage once more. "Alright, the user of the Kazetate no Jutsu please come forward. Depending on whom it is, I might have to disqualify both Naruto Uzumaki and the Raikage."

A woman who looked very similar to Noriyasu stood up. She wore her dirty blonde hair in a long tail, braided down one arm. Kazesan looked away. "It is I, Anlize Hyoudan. I figured if the Hokage went through the trouble to protect the spectators that my elite guard from the Barbeque Country should also help out. From here on out, we intend to relieve the stress of the combatants' need to hold back. That is all." She sat back down. As she did, seven other similar ninja, probably also of the Chanro clan strengthened the jutsu. Naruto's wind jutsu dissipated.

"So." Naruto took a deep breath. "Let's begin this, dattebayo." Then, Sakura charged Darui just as he began making seals for his technique.

"Sakura-ken." Sakura punched the ground before Darui. The ground broke up into large pieces of earth around him. But, he jumped back, successfully dodging the attack. At the same time, Darui counterattacked.

"Ranton, Sakasu no Reza." Those spiraling lasers made their way towards Sakura, who had in mind to pick up a large clod of earth to protect herself. Like Shikamaru, she was good at using her head in battle. Something Naruto didn't always do. He rushed ahead and got his intel first hand, then made a plan. Darui looked down as he saw Shikamaru on one knee. _Kage Mane?_ "Raiton, Raike Yoroi." Lightning surrounded him, eliminating his entire shadow. Shikamaru stopped. And put his hands together in his trademark fashion. He had to think.

"Don't go easy on me, I ain't going down Bee. Give me all you got, and will give a show that's hot." Naruto rapped, trying to remain on Killer Bee's good side. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Instantly, a hundred Narutos appeared into the stadium. Sakura and Shikamaru didn't even falter. They were used to this magnitude. Between the both of them, they were only focused on Darui and as long as Naruto didn't interfere, they didn't mind. "Bunshin Taiatari." The clones attacked Killer Bee in unison. But, Killer Bee was ready for them with his swords, holding them in the crook of his knees and elbows. All eight of them. As he spun around, the clones were defeated quite easily.

"You're gonna have to do better than this, all this is a really bad diss." Bee rapped taking down the last of the clones. Naruto just watched on, analyzing the Hachibi. Then...

"Rasengan." One of the clones had snuck up on Killer Bee and with the sphere in hand attacked. The resulting explosion was deafening. Sasuke just looked away, probably still jealous that the Rasengan was still stronger than his Chidori anything. And, he'd heard that Naruto had made it even stronger.

When the smoke cleared, all that remained of Killer Bee was a single tentacle. Darui had been caught by Shikamaru's Kage Shibari no Jutsu. And, Sakura was going in for overkill. Like always. "Chou Sakura Fubuki Renge." At lightning speed she blasted Darui with a series of punches and kicks that could level mountains. However, with the last punch, Darui's body turned to lightning shocking Sakura. After being fried, the crowd could see her pulling down one of her lower eyelids and sticking out her tongue in a childish jest. And then, poof she turned into a log. Shikamaru was back to thinking.

"Hiraishin." And Naruto was gone. The stage was at a temporary stalemate. Not one of the fighters were fighting at all. Then, everything happened at once.

Sakura came from behind the leaves of a tree as Darui came up behind her bringing down a fist full of lightning, "Raiken." Then, as Shikamaru tried a second time to bind him with his Kage Shibari, he put up a wall of water, spewing it from his mouth, the same way he blocked Sasuke's jutsu at the Kage Summit. "Suiton, Mizujinheki."

Naruto burst forth from the ground with a deafening attack, "Chou Uzumaki Naruto Renge!" Kicking Darui up into the air as he beat him on the way up and once he made it as far as the incoming fist from the actual Naruto. But, before Darui made it to the ground, to add insult to injury, Naruto topped off the attack with, "Futon, Rasengan." His miniature _less_ powerful version of his Futon, Rasen Shuriken. And, definitely equally as punishing as his Rasengan Renge. "Sakura, Shikamaru. Step back, Killer Bee is doing something big. I may have to go nine tails." Shikamaru picked up Sakura and retreated to the far end of the stadium, atop the wall.

Killer Bee dropped from above Naruto. "Guillotine Drop." His leg landed square on the back of Naruto's neck. Already, Bee was wearing the octopus cloak, which was exactly similar to Naruto's fox cloak. This one had four tails and he could still be seen beneath it. But, to his surprise, it was just a Kage Bunshin. "Don't go hiding in fear, just because your end is near."

"Senpou, Odama Rasengan!" Naruto's voice came from above. He, too, was wearing his _cloak_. His only bore three tails. Naruto could still be seen beneath it. The Raikage, who'd been sitting back picking at his ear in boredom, finally got interested in the fight. Now, that both the jinchuriki had donned their cloaks, anything was bound to happen. Even one of them could die. Not to mention, he had yet to see Naruto's transformation. In Naruto's hand was a humongous Rasengan. Bee dodged out of the way at the last second. The octopus cloak, like Naruto's fox cloak made him faster than even the Raikage's Raike Yoroi. The impact sent shockwaves through the entire stadium. Anlize and her group tried to hold back the recoil, but the magnitude of the shockwaves proved too much for some of the weaker ones. Anlize ended up taking the brunt of it. The glass shield wouldn't be able to take much more. It already cracked. Anlize poured more chakra into it. If Naruto's chakra went much higher, it would shatter all together.

When all the dust cleared from Naruto's attack, Bee was wearing the full transformation. "I didn't want to use this, but this fight ain't no garden of bliss." _Bee you can't be picky now. Even that shot would have seriously wounded you. I know. I know. Then, what are you waiting for, attack him already._ Bee's cheeks suddenly puffed out and when he opened his mouth, he spit out a huge spray of black ink. He intended to blind Naruto, so that his brother could finish his fight with Sasuke. He had to win. "Lariat." As Bee came charging through the ink spray, some of which landed on Naruto, Naruto's chakra suddenly rocketed up a hundredfold. And then, Naruto disappeared again. Bee suddenly got the feeling that something was looking down upon him. He looked up. Just above the Raikage on the wall of the stadium, was a miniature version of the Kyubi. Blood had filled the cloak, obscuring Naruto completely. Only his outline remained. Bones rested over the cloak. But, no muscles or skin. Very unlike all the rest of the jinchurikis' partial transformations. The others had partial limbs and face transformations. Not Naruto. His worked inside out. Even in its miniature form, it was at least six feet tall from shoulder to the top of the wall and it was standing on all fours. What happened next surprised Bee altogether. The fox opened its mouth and lasers shot out causing Bee to back up and twirl in the air. Dodging them seemed to be real taxing. At this rate, the octopus chakra would be gone in no time. _A Kitsune Reza Pisutoru, Bee?_ Bee didn't even bother answering the octopus in him. He didn't have the chance. As Bee jumped up to attack Naruto high above the stadium wall, he caught Naruto charging something worse. _Get out of there, Bee. That's the Kitsunetaiho_. The red chakra and blue chakra that made up the power source looked more like large drops of water than chakra. But, Bee knew the difference.

A large beam of energy blasted from Naruto's mouth. Shikamaru just managed to dodge the technique. It was the first time either Shikamaru or Sakura had seen it, despite his having used it twice already. The Raikage looked on in horror. Naruto had killed Bee. Only a burning carcass hit the ground. In an instant, the Raikage's Raike Yoroi surrounded his body and he was in the air. As he came down upon Naruto to perform his Lariat, a silhouette appeared below Naruto as well.

"Double Lariat."

As Bee and the Raikage came together within centimeters of the six-tailed Kyubi, it disappeared, leaving them looking around awestruck. Suddenly, a rock hit the Raikage in the back of the head. They both looked down to see Naruto's eight-tailed form sneering, throwing several others into the air. By now, muscles adorned the body, covering the bones of the six-tailed version. It looked nothing like the previous ones and more and more like the traditional partial transformation. And then, his voice came from deep within, "Katon, Kitsune Enteppo." From the fox's jaws came super heated flames, as they passed over the stones they became burning meteors rushing towards the Raikage and Bee. The meteors broke through the wall, causing Bee and the Raikage to jump aside.

"Suiton, Bofuu Bohimei." Suddenly, water struck the flames, quenching them. Sakura and Shikamaru looked over to see Darui standing there, breathing heavy. He was a little ways from Naruto. But, if Naruto chose to attack him now, there would be no dodging him. In this form, Naruto was fast. Even too fast for the Tendo Pain.

Suddenly, chakra leaked out from Naruto's pores. The sheer weight almost knocked the Raikage from the wall. Darui backed up, wary of what would happen next. The shock wave made Sakura cling to Shikamaru. She'd almost forgot she'd been holding on to him since he leapt atop the wall with her in his arms. Nothing would stop Naruto now. Nothing. The worst part was he was in full control now. _Naruto, this is it. I'm giving you my all. After this, you won't be able to use my powers for a while, but something good shall come of it. Of this I'm sure. If you say so, Kyubi. I give myself to you, dattebayo._ Before long, Naruto was encased in the chakra, much like how Gaara did when he began transforming into the Shikaku, the Ichibi. But, unlike the Shikaku, the arm didn't appear first. What did though let everyone know what was going on in the chakra dome. Furry tails, one by one poked through. The weight of the chakra increased yet again. The force this time broke through the glass shield put up by Anlize, blasting the crowd with the full force of the wind pressure. Some put their hand up to guard their eyes from the flying dust that cut like shuriken. Sakura, Shikamaru, Killer Bee, and the Raikage braced themselves. From within the dome came Naruto's voice, "Ninpou, Jujin Henge, Kitsune Yojimbo." The chakra surrounding Naruto began to take form around him. When it dissipated, Naruto's form astounded all. Sakura half-believed, because of the nature of his previous transformations, he would look exactly like the Kyubi. But, instead what stood in the middle of the stadium's arena was something else entirely. The fox's features were definitely there though. Naruto's eyes once more took on the reddish hue along with the slit-shaped pupils. Not to mention, the whiskers that only appeared on his face and widened as the let the fox take over, now projected themselves off his face. His fingertips bore long claws and his teeth exhibited the attributes of fangs. His hair was so long and came down his back that it looked like a fur coat. But, it was orange not red. Of course, he had nine tails. But, Naruto was still in there. His facial features and skin tone, even body remained the same. It was a full transformation like no one had ever seen a jinchuriki do. If Hiruzen was still alive, he too would be amazed, having seen the Kyubi up close. And then, in a orange flash, he was gone.

Everyone searched everywhere, until a voice came from the crowd, "Naruto-kun is over there." It was Hinata.

The Raikage and Bee slowly looked behind them where Hinata was pointing. The smile on Naruto's face was something between sinister and victory. In an instant, he grabbed both Bee and the Raikage by the throat, lifting them high into the air and leaping off the wall into the open space above the dirt. As he came down, hands first, "Naruto Uzumaki Ninpou Chou, Niju Kitsune Karin." And the impact was deafening. No one was getting up from that. It was clear who the victor was. Sakura rushed over to Naruto's side as he returned to normal. Exhausted, he teetered for a moment before falling into her arms. He could see Hinata's face now. Red with embarrassment and jealousy. But, he won.

a/n:

Tatsumakitate: Tornado Shield

Garasuton, Kazetate: Glass Element, Wind Shield

Sakura-ken: Cherry Blossom Fist

Ranton, Sakasu no Reza: Storm Element, Laser Circus

Kage Mane: Shadow Mimic

Raiton, Raike Yoroi: Lightning Element, Lightning Armor

Tajuu Kage Bunshin: Multiple Shadow Clones

Bunshin Taiatari: Clones Throw Themselves At You

Rasengan: Swirling Sphere

Kage Shibari: Shadow Deathtrap

Raiken: Lightning Fist

Mizujinheki: Attacking Water Wall

Futon, Rasengan: Wind Element, Rasengan

Rasen Shuriken: Swirling Shuriken

Senpou, Rasengan Renge: Sage Art, Swirling Sphere Combo

Kitsune Reza Pisutoru: Fox Laser Pistol

Kitsunetaiho: Fox Cannon

Katon, Kitsune Enteppo: Fox Flame Gun

Bofuu Bohimei: Rainstorm Epitaph

Ninpou, Jujin Henge, Kitsune Yojimbo: Ninja Art, Man-Beast Transformation, Fox Enforcer

Naruto Uzumaki Ninpou Chou, Niju Kitsune Karin: Naruto Uzumaki Ninja Art Book, Double Fox Bomb


	10. Scene X

a/n: Jinton: should be Swiftness Element. And, Ranton, which I put down as Light Element should be Storm Element. Just fixing that now.

Scene X: The Mysterious Gap Element and the Girl With Three Bloodline Limits

Kakashi surveyed the damage once more. The arena would need a complete overhaul before the second round began. That's just how it has to be. Naruto made a disaster area in his last match, mimicking the battle between him and Nagato's puppets. But, he had to get on with the show or people might leave from boredom. This time he decided to bring out Koyuki Kazahana-hime, princess and popular actress of the Snow Country, which has been renamed the Spring Country after Naruto saved it from her uncle, Dotou.

She bowed towards the crowd. Murmurs arose from the mere fact that she was standing there. People still wanted her autograph. The Unlucky Princess series had been such a hit. "Hello, everyone. Kakashi-san asked me to present the next two combatants for the match." Then, creating seals quite slowly, a sign alone that she was uncomfortable with the jutsu she was about to use, "Hyouton, Juyo na Kukyo Boufusetsu Hisseki." Two black dragons rose from her palms and collided with each other, creating words. The words read: Godaime Kazekage, Sabaiku no Gaara and Sandaime Kagekami, Omoishi Otonashii Shojima.

Once more a cloud of sand filled the arena as Kakashi showed Koyuki to her seat. Someone in the crowd immediately asked, "Can I have your autograph, Yukie Fujikaze-san?" She obliged.

When the sand found a spot on the dirt, it began forming into the former Ichibi jinchuriki, Gaara. In the meanwhile, Temari rode her fan into the ring and Kankuro decided to summon his flying puppet, so he wasn't far behind her. On the other hand, an older gentleman dressed a black suit, black shirt, and white tie came down by the stairs. On the back of his suit were the words: Omoi Shoji's Shougi Emporium. He was followed in by a pair of the strangest ninja everyone here had ever seen. One, while he was dressed quite plain, seemed to look this way and that, darting back and forth, mumbling to himself. The other, wore a winter jacket, despite it being summer. No one could tell if it was a man or woman.

"Fuzuke, quit talking to yourself and take these people seriously. After all, this Kazekage was once the Hidden Sand's jinchuriki. He's bound to be powerful." Omoishi said, looking daggers at the mumbling ninja.

"No problem, boss. You don't have to tell me twice. Nope. I know when I should concentrate. Yep. I'll be good. You'll see. I'll even take out his subordinates for you. How's that? That's concentration enough, ain't it? Nope. No problem, boss. You don't have to tell me twice." And, he went straight back to mumbling.

"Shaddap." Omoishi just shook his head.

"That's big words. You mean to take on both of us, Fuzuke?" Kankuro asked, readying his jutsu. Temari just put her hand on his shoulder.

"Leave it, Kankuro."

Then, without warning, "Ninpou, Shinji Jutsu, Yudoku na Kiri." Fuzuke's cheeks puffed up and when he opened his mouth, a purplish mist escaped. His hands resigned themselves to creating the seals to some other tehnique. But, before he could do anything else, Temari dispersed the mist with her Kamaitachi no Jutsu and Kankuro used his most famous puppet, Karasu to send a projectile towards Fuzuke half expecting him to dodge it anyway. But, to everyone's surprise, excluding Omoishi and the other ninja he came with, Fuzuke took the kunai directly and fell back so easily defeated.

"He was nothing but talk." Kankuro said, a little disappointed.

Omoishi smiled. But, said nothing. After a few seconds, and realizing that Gaara wouldn't even bother making a move, he turned to the other ninja. "Shinji, it's your turn."

_Shinji?_ Kakashi thought as he looked on. _So, it was a guy after all._

Shinji nodded, but said nothing. With fingers fast as lightning and agility that didn't seem natural in such a jacket, a giant two-headed cannon was summoned. Then, a voice, so soft and demure. "Ototon, Alpha-Beta Otodan." Shinji was a woman after all. "Rensetsu no Jutsu." The cannon charged quickly, firing off a wave of distorted sound waves.

"Kuchiyose, Kirikiri Mai." Temari waved her fan, releasing the jutsu that summoned a one-eyed weasel. As it rode upon the wind called up by the wave of the giant three starred fan, it cut down every tree in the area. As it came close to Shinji and Omoishi, it suddenly hit something and dispersed. Temari's jaw dropped as she saw the giant Rashomon. It was supposed to be Orochimaru's defensive jutsu. That and the Sanju Rashomon.

"Kuchiyose, Otojin Rashomon." That demureness in Shinji's voice was more patronization and sadism than anything else. Then Shinji slowly began unbuttoning the winter jacket. And...

"Doton, Numa Bunshin." The body of Fuzuke that had taken the kunai head-on suddenly returned to earth. Kankuro jumped and as he slowly turned his head to see the nature of the voice behind him, he automatically knew without having done so. A kunai pressed against the back of Kankuro's neck.

"Fuzuke Shinji." Kankuro said, tasting the dread in his cotton dry mouth. He knew once he'd seen him use the Numa Bunshin, that he had to be. "That must mean," he pointed to Shinji, "She's Shinji Kure, one of the infamous Kure twins."

Omoishi nodded. It was easy to see now, that Shinji was a woman. That jacket obsured everything. But, for her to begin to remove her jacket, it told Kankuro there was more to her Otojin Rashomon. He just couldn't figure out what. Then suddenly, a giant hand came down from above him, crushing Karasu as he dodged out of the way. It was a good thing Karasu was meant to come apart.

"Saton, Rasenkei no Jutsu."

_Saton? What the hell? There was no such thing. And, what's with this big hand? And, it feels as if I'm being drawn in._

"Kamaitachi no Jutsu." Temari's voice sounded so far away. Then, the hand disappeared. It was genjutsu after all. That must be what the Otojin Rashomon's capabilities were. Kankuro suddenly realized that Karasu was missing.

"Where did my puppet go?" He looked around. Omoishi's hands were set in a peculiar hand seal. Something that looked like the ushi, but where the middle fingers were inside rather than on top of each other.

He smiled. "So, you've finally realized what my Kekkai Genkai does?"

Gaara stepped forward. It was the first time since the beginning of this match that he'd moved at all. Kankuro guessed that he intended to let Temari and him take care of the Kagekami's subordinates. But, with the revelation of his guy's bloodline limit, it appeared it wouldn't happen. He put his hands on the ground, and with his regularly monotone voice he called out, "Sunaton, Suna Shigure." As sand rained down on Fuzuke and Shinji, they backed up against Omoishi. Putting themselves right where Gaara wanted them. "Sabaikyu." Sand wrapped itself around the three of them. Quickly. But, Gaara wasn't stopping there. "Sunaton, Ryusabaikuryu." He covered the sand coffin in a mountain of even more sand. With all the chakra he used, it was a wonder people would think he still had the Ichibi, Shukaku in him. Then, at long last, "Sabai Taisou." No one could survive that. Not since Kimimaro.

A voice within all that sand rung out. Unbelievable as it seemed, one did. "Saton, Taju Rasenkei no Jutsu." Suddenly, all that sand began swirling and being sucked in somewheres. As Omoishi came into view, it was obvious. That Saton Jutsu was nothing more than a glorified blackhole. It absorbed everything. That meant Kankuro's Karasu was somewhere in there. Gaara didn't want to be defeated here, but he realized his sand related jutsu wouldn't work on him. Not only that, but not one of them were a close-range fighter. This would be difficult indeed. All he could hope for was Omoishi to run out of chakra before him. "Right. Let us return to you what is rightfully yours. Saton, Gyaku Rasenkei no Jutsu." All the sudden, the direction of the vortex reversed itself. Piece by piece, Karasu returned to the arena. But, that wasn't all Omoishi had in mind. "Shinji."

She nodded and said nothing. But, after making her seals, "Kugutsu Ninpou, Kugutsu Seiki no Jutsu." Karasu's pieces floated into the air and reattached themselves without the precious chakra strings usually needed to manipulate puppets. Even Kankuro could tell that Kekkai, the Kuchiyosekami's brother used chakra strings to manipulate those three puppets. But, this?

"Doton," Fuzuke suddenly stepped forward, "Numa Hifu no Jutsu." He opened his mouth and mud poured out, covering Karasu like skin. Wrinkles, nails, hair, everything. "Doton, Doryu Dama." A giant shell surrounded Karasu. It had a single opening at the top.

Shinji once more recited a jutsu. "Katon, Kama no Jutsu." She jumped into the air, angling herself with the hole at the top of the shell and when she opened her mouth, fire poured out roasting the mud on the inside, hardening it. The shell cracked from the sheer heat of her jutsu. Skill alone, Gaara couldn't see why she wasn't the Kagekami. When she landed, she was having trouble breathing. She'd used up too much chakra. Already. "Fuzu-baka, I leave it to you."

"Roger, roger." And, he was off, with the newly formed Karasu bursting out of the makeshift kiln close behind. Temari had to double take. She couldn't tell the difference between the two. Karasu now looked like Fuzuke in every way. In her hesitation, Fuzuke came upon her. Pulling a sword from the holster at his waste, holster not sheathe, he struck down cutting through the sand Gaara put up at the last second and only to be blocked by her fan. "Yudoku na Kiri." He opened his mouth and once more the poison mist spread out. He'd successfully kept her occupied so she couldn't blow it away like last time.

At the same time, Kankuro fought the other Fuzuke. He figured it had to be Karasu, because if one used that Poison mist jutsu, then the other couldn't it was the law of this nature of bunshin. But, it didn't mean it couldn't. Kuroari was having a hard enough time keeping up with this one. He had to summon Osanshouo. If he had to destroy Karasu, he could always rebuild him. Kankuro pulled the last scroll off his back and summoned his final puppet. This had to be it. No ifs, ands, or buts. He wasn't letting Gaara lose here. "Kugutsu Geki Renge." Without Karasu this would very difficult. It was a good thing after all that he'd adapted Osanshouo to be more like Hiruko, without the skin. Kuroari began circling Fuzuke along with Osanshouo, firing off senbon and kunai at a minute's pace. As they picked up speed, so did their rate of fire. Fuzuke was finding it harder and harder to dodge. A few grazed him.

"How? How did you blow away the Yudoku na Kiri?" Fuzuke asked Temari as she managed to jump back out of his range. He was standing atop her giant fan.

Temari smiled. "It was easy. I'm a wind user remember." Then, "Kazeha." A gust of wind blew just above her precious fan, cutting up Fuzuke's clothes and skin. However, he backed out of the way before she could do any real damage. It was then she noticed. The ruined clothes revealed the wooden form underneath. This was Karasu. And, to think it used the poison mist Fuzuke was known for. But, then again, Kankuro tended to keep poisonous smoke bombs inside it. "How cleaver of you. And, also how stupid." Temari smiled. "Kuchiyose, Chou Dai Sensu." She summoned a fan four times the size of her giant three-starred fan. It's size was so immense that she had to have both arms stretched out to either side just to hold it over her head. "Kankuro." When he looked over and saw it, he pulled Osanshouo close and jumped behind the shield quick. "Dai O-Kamaitachi no Jutsu." That wind cut through everything. The scars on Osanshouo would remain for a long time. But, Fuzuke wouldn't be getting up from that anytime soon. Even the remaining trees in the area were blown to bits. Yamato would have to replace them later. Too bad for him. It just meant more work.

"Geez. Can't that idiot do anything right?" Shinji stepped forth again. She was no longer breathing as heavy as she was before. Fuzuke lasted long enough for her to replenish her chakra. "It seems as though, I'm going to have to finish you off once and for all, since Fuzu-baka ain't worth shit. Katon, Horyushita Hoendan Tama Sanbaigeki!" The ground quaked and cracked. And, from within those fissures, a giant three-headed dragon emerged breathing bullets of fire towards the three Sand ninja. Gaara just made it with a shield of sand to block the brunt of the attack. "Doton, Saigonkyu." The ground beneath Gaara and his siblings collapsed and dropped them below, closing up after them. Murmurs arose from the crowd, of how no one thought Gaara would ever be defeated like that. It appeared obvious to everyone that Omoishi had won. But then, Shinji remarked, "That sand of yours is getting annoying."

The ground cracked and leaked out sand. Gaara managed to protect all of them. But, for how much longer? "Shinji!" Omoishi's voice called her over. "I'm using _that_. Get Fuzuke out of here." She nodded, picked up Fuzuke's limp body. As she went to leave, sand shot at her from below the ground.

"Suna Rendan." Gaara's cold emotionless voice told everyone where it came from.

In an instant, Shinji disappeared with Fuzuke's body and reappeared at the other end of the stadium just behind Omoishi.

Tatsu, ran, dan, shou, hitotsu, u, saru, mi, tatsu, reihaido. "Saton, Kinjutsu, Saryushita Eien no Jutsu!" The second Omoishi opened his mouth after declaring his technique, a vortex summoned within began ripping up the earth and everything on it, funneling the debris into his body. He quickly unearthed Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. Temari desperately clung to Kankuro, who'd summoned one of his puppets he rarely ever used that was nothing more than a glorified lightning rod. While Gaara, despite that his precious sand was being drawn in by the powerful vortex, managed to remain stationary. Upon seeing the lightning rod puppet, he got an idea.

"Suna Shigure." Sand rained from the sky once more, some was sucked up by the vortex but that which wasn't remained stuck into the ground like overgrown senbon. Gaara smiled a sinister sneer. Almost as if to say, _It's over._ "Suna Raishin." Lightning surged throughout the vortex impounding upon itself and because this vortex had similar properties of a Wind Jutsu, he figured it would have the same effect. Affecting this Saton user was hard enough. But, sure enough, the electricity fried Omoishi inside out. Gaara had won this one. And, it was thanks to Kankuro.

After scraping Omoishi off the ground, Kakashi came out from behind Anlize's Kazetate jutsu. She'd somehow managed to protect the crowd from all that shrapnel. It was amazing. But, even from all that flying flotsam, the shield had to be restored. "Sabaiku no Gaara, you have fifteen minutes to restore your chakra. You have a secondary match awaiting you."

Gaara nodded, but he couldn't leave and get something to eat or anything. So, how was he going to restore jinchuriki level chakra?

"Wait!" A familiar voice sounded as a silhouette jumped from the balcony. And, within seconds was behind Gaara. They were fast. And, then there was an explosion.

"Andolyn, you forgot your frying pan. How are you going to cook for him without it?" Another womanly voice called out. Gaara turned to see the Kinzokukami's sister and the Kuchiyosekami's mother standing before him.

"But, I only meant to give him a place to sit, Bishoujo-san. I thought it would be faster if you summoned him something to eat." She tilted her head and played quite coy. "Kinzokuton, Gochiso Fukin no Jutsu."

"Fine. Fine. But, all three of them will need as much as they can get. So, make sure you provide ample room at that table." Then, "Kuchiyose, Dai Gochiso no Jutsu." And lo, a giant table with silverware and plates made from pure stainless steel and more food than Gaara was used to eating at once. "Hurry, before Kakashi changes his mind." And, eat they did.

Once Gaara and the others had taken their fill, both Andolyn and Bishoujo released their technique. Kakashi once more began the ceremony. "Ladies and gentlemen to introduce the next match, all the way from the Moon Country, Hikaru-hiko." A young boy came down from the labyrinths behind the audience. He dressed in the kimono of the Moon Country, the bright blue and white along with a solitary yellow crescent-shaped moon on the end of a long blue sash. He smiled.

Hikaru bowed. "Cham." A grey Siberian tiger and a chimpanzee named Kiki bounded over the walls. He let Hikaru on his shoulders and rode around the rough terrain with ease. Hikaru removed a small bow from his shoulder and drew an arrow from the quiver. Firing in quick succession, he wrote out the words: Godaime Kazekage, Sabaiku no Gaara versus Shodaime Kagekami, Ibiki Chanro.

Ibiki took his time coming into the ring after Hikaru took his seat in the crowd next to his father and mother. He dressed in a long jacket that covered the bottom of his face so only his eyes could be seen. His dirty blonde hair was awry, sticking out at all angles. Two five-year olds followed in tow. One dressed in a long kimono that dragged on the ground and covered the hands. It's collar also came up over his nose so only his eyes showed. The other, wore tight-fitting pants and comfortable shoes. Her shirt had no sleeves. She wore a scarf around her neck that had a steel plate at the end. Bare. The symbol used for the County of Shadows' Kai shinobi. The followers of the Kagekami.

"O-ji-sama, I will take him." The five year-old girl said, mostly monotone as if to mimic Wednesday Addams.

"What are you? Five?" Kankuro said in jest. "What do you think you can do against my brother?"

"Kankuro. Don't underestimate her." Gaara said without bothering to look in his direction.

Ibiki stepped back. As he did, he said, "Shinra isn't one to be taken lightly, listen to Gaara-kun. She was born with more skill in the entire Chanro clan than even her father, Noriyasu. She is the inheritor of all three of our Kekkai Genkai." Ibiki and the young boy moved back even further.

"If Shinra-neechan is going to take him on, then she doesn't need me." The boy commented.

Shinra nodded. Then, with fingers faster than lightning, she made the seals to her technique. "Katon, Gamashita Moetatsu Tama." She fired several balls of flame from her fingertips only to have them blocked by Gaara's sand. "Oh, so a jutsu that weak won't work on you, eh? You have some skill after all." Then, "Hyouton, Ryushita Fubuki." It suddenly began to hail large chunks of ice and snow, in the middle of the summer. Gaara's sand once more blocked most of it. Temari used her fan, the three-star one, to send away some more. Kankuro used his Osanshouo to block himself from finding himself frozen.

Gaara waved his hand. Sand rose up behind Shinra and came down upon her. "Sabaikyu." Then, something caught his attention as the sand receded. Her body was see-through. "Garasu Bunshin?" He looked around to see if he could spot her before she released something else. And, then he heard it.

"Raiton, Kaminari Keisei." A giant surge of lightning burst forth from the ground right beneath Gaara. The entire place brightened to a whiteout. When the brightness faded, only a crater remained. Kankuro and Temari had retreated to the far end of the arena, knowing full well their jutsu weren't even strong enough to compete. Shinra walked up to the crater and inspected it. "Hyoukugan." The veins near her eyes bulged. She stomped hard on the ground at the edge of the crater and continued to search. She walked over to one of the remaining trees and proceeded to take her fighting stance. A stance Kazesan immediately recognized as his family's jyukken, Kaitenhyouken. Feet shoulder width apart. The sideways stance. The front foot turned inward. It was the Kaitenhyouken alright. She brought both hands back, readying to strike. It was a technique Kazesan had rarely seen. "Fubukishou." In a single instant, the second her hands met the tree, it burst into splinters. The Fubukishou was that powerful. A technique designed similar to the way Tsunade and Sakura thrust with all their chakra in their fists, it was meant to destroy all the chakra passageways in one single strike. When all the debris cleared, a stunned Gaara stood in front of Shinra. Then, a soft crack followed by clumps of sand falling from his face. Beneath was hollow. He'd managed a Suna Bunshin. "Kazekage-kun, I have already showcased all three of my Kekkai Genkai. If you stall this any further, you _will_ die." Shinra's monotone voice was almost identical to the way Gaara spoke. No feeling at all.

Gaara still didn't step out from his hiding. But, after a few seconds, a voice came loud throughout the stadium, "Sunaton, Ryusabaikuryu." The ground beneath Shinra was at once turned to sand and began to swallow her up. Once only her head remained, the voice range out. "Sabai Taisou." The sound of cracking bones and ripping flesh once more filled the air. Gaara sighed a breath of relief, though he knew Noriyasu would kill him later for killing his daughter. "Ibiki-san, you're next."

"Next." That monotone voice put an image of shock on Gaara's face. "You're not even finished with me yet. Are you in that much of a hurry? I wanted to play with you some more." Shinra. He looked over to where the thought he caught her in the Taisou. Only a great mess remained, glass was everywhere. _So, that was what the crunching was. My, how stupid I am to think she could easily be defeated like that._

"Kirikiri Mai!" Temari let loose those slicing winds once more, directly in Gaara's direction. Gaara clapped his hands together and dispersed into sand. Once more the shattering of a glass clone told everyone Temari had missed. Murmuring echoed in the crowd. People were wondering how a kid too young to have ever been in an academy could be so strong.

Gaara appeared next to Temari. "Temari, Kankuro. Get out of here, I'm using _that_ jutsu." Temari and Kankuro jumped atop the edge of the wall on the outside of the arena. They still wanted to watch. They were sure, if Gaara felt he had to use _that_, she was strong. "Now, it's just you and I." He quickly made a few seals as his sand hardened into a dome around him. A pair of eyes floated above the dome. He was watching her. But, she couldn't see the seals of the jutsu he was performing inside.

Shinra looked over to her brother and grandfather. Then, she turned back to the dome that encased the Kazekage. "You're an interesting specimen." Shou, tatsu, ushi, and one seal that pressed her thumb against the palm of her hand. "Ninpou, Gotate no Shino. Shotate."

"Shinra-neechan, you're seriously going to use that here?" The boy asked. He sounded a little scared.

"Nawaki-niichan, of course. I'm done with this one. He bores me." Then, "Hyouton, Hyousame Sebone." In an instant, a spine of ice formed down her arm and kept going well past her hand. At the tip, several sharp _bones_ pointed towards the sand shell. She intended to use it to pierce all that sand.

Suddenly, a voice came from within the sand shell. _If this doesn't work, I am done. I don't have much chakra left. This is a true last resort. _"Ninpou, Nise no Shukaku no Jutsu."

"As if I'd let you!" She rushed the shell. "Pierce, Sebone." As she went to strike, a hole opened up in the sand and a hand emerged to the murmurs of the crowd once more. Some had seen it before. The hand of the Shukaku, the Ichibi. It reached and groped for her, wanting to crush her into oblivion. Shinra stepped back and moved over ten meters in what appeared to be a single step. But, that was the effect of the Gotate. Like the Celestial Gates Lee used, it forcefully increased speed, power, and chakra. To the point of death. But, the after effect was much greater. The hand's speed increased and continued to chase her around the arena. Shinra stopped fleeing for a second and turned towards the hand. Bringing her own back, she shouted, "Pierce, Sebone." She struck out at the Shukaku's hand. As she did, she noticed it had no effect. While the ice spine did in fact pierce it, the hand continued to reach for her and it was getting closer. It felt no pain. Then, she felt the presence of something else. She turned behind her, only to see a second hand coming down atop her. The resulting strike kicked up so much sand and dust that only the cloud of debris could be seen. Somewhere inside it, Ibiki smiled as he watched with his hand over his eyes. Like the Byakugan, the Hyoukugan allowed him to see through things. As long as he could hear he could see.

When everything cleared, the Shukaku stood before the crowd. Shinra had just managed to escape with another Garasu Bunshin. The ice spine still remained in his hand, but it was beginning to melt. Shinra was nowhere to be seen. Then...

"Garasuton, Garasukami no Jutsu." From the earth, large spines of glass emerged, cracking the dirt and causing Nawaki and Ibiki to take refuge on the wall. Gaara's Shukaku form jumped to the sky to avoid all the glass but, as he did, the glass grew more and multiplied, budding and slowly reaching for him. Shinra was still nowhere to be seen. "Garasuton, Garasu Tori Karin." Gaara suddenly noticed a clear bird in his view. Before he could dodge or anything, it exploded. All that sand went everywhere. At the same time, the large spines of glass retreated back into the earth. Gaara fell to the earth with a loud thud. Shinra crawled out from one of the craters and walked up to his body laying there in the earth. She looked down on him. "Die, failure." A large glass spike protruded from her hand. As she brought back her hand to strike, someone clasped their hand around her wrist. She turned her head to see Nawaki holding back her hand.

Ibiki's voice came from directly out of her view. "Shinra, enough. He's been beaten enough. Let's go." Shinra's hand returned to normal. And, once more three telephone booths emerged from the broken ground. All three of them entered and it retreated.

"Gaara!" Kankuro and Temari jumped from atop the wall and went to attend to their brother. It was the second time they'd seen him have to use his sand to muffle the majority of an explosion and end up exhausted. They were worried. They always were. They cared for him. Even when he had thought they didn't because of their father's disposition. The match was over, they lost. But, that didn't matter. Only his health mattered. After all, he was the Sand's honored Kazekage.

a/n:

Hyouton, Juyo na Kukyo Boufusetsu Hisseki: Ice Element, Vital Void Blizzard Handwriting

Saton, Rasenkei: Gap Element, Vortex

Yudoku na Kiri: Poisonous Mist

Ototon, Alpha-Beta Otodan: Sound Element, Alpha-Beta Sound Cannon

Rensetsu: Joined Verses

Kirikiri Mai: Blade Dance, Double Slicing Winds

Otojin Rashomon: God of Sound's Devil's Gate

Suna Shigure: Sand Shower, Sand Rain

Ryusabaikuryu: Requiem, Flowing Desert Dragon

Sabaikyu: Desert Coffin

Sabai Sousou: Desert Funeral (Taisou: Grand Funeral)

Gyaku Rasenkei: Reverse Vortex

Taju Ransenkei: Multiple Vortex

Kugutsu Seiki: Puppet Reanimation

Numa Hifu: Swamp Skin

Doton, Doryu Dama: Earth Element, Land Dragon Shell

Kama: Kiln

Kugutsu Geki Renge: Puppet Play (Combo)

Kazeha: Wind Blades

Chou Dai Sensu: Humongous Giant Fan

Horyushita Hoendan Tama Sanbaigeki: Flame Dragon Tongue Flame Cannon Bullet Tripleplay

Saigonkyu: Final Coffin

Suna Rendan: Sand Machinegun

reihaido: the unique Buddhist seal associated with Omoishi's Saton Jutsu

Saton, Kinjutsu, Saryushita Eien: Gap Element, Forbidden Technique, Gap Dragon Tongue Eternity

Suna Raishin: Thunder God of Sand

Karasu: Crow

Kuroari: Black Ant

Osanshouo: Salamander

Kinzokuton, Gochiso Fukin: Metal Element, Feast Tablecloth

Kuchiyose, Dai Gochiso: Summoning, Grand Feast

Garasuton, Garasu Bunshin: Glass Element, Glass Clone

Moetatsu Tama: Blazing Bullet

Ryushita Fubuki: Dragon Tongue Blizzard

Kaminari Keisei: Lightning Mold

Kaitenhyouken: Whirling Ice Fist

Fubukishou: Blizzard Strike

Ninpou, Nise no Shukaku: Ninja Art, Fake Shukaku

Gotate no Shino: Five Gates of Death

Hyousame Sebone: Ice Shark Spine

Garasukami: Glass God

Garasu Tori Karin: Glass Bird Bomb

hime/ hiko: titles for a princess (oj[i]osama) or a prince (oujisama) in order


	11. Scene XI

Scene XI: Rebuilding Chunin Stadium Intermezzo

Konoha Hospital. While Yamato rebuilt the arena of the Chunin Stadium, the combatants of the tournament were escorted to the main hospital in Konohagakure. Though, in accordance to Noriyasu Chanro's wishes, Omoishi Shojima was immediately detained along with all his subordinates. Shinji would lead to her brother, Kaze's arrest. Ibiki Morino would make sure of that. Either him or Inoichi Yamanaka. Hinata busily attended to Naruto, who recovers so fast it seemed frightening to all the outsiders. Especially, Noriyasu. It made him wonder if he could wound him at all. Not to mention, the showcase of all those powers couldn't possibly be the tip of the iceberg. All that was left on the agenda was to capture Madara, Sasuke, and Ibiki. All of whom weren't present but had ANBU tailing them around Konohagakure. Not that that would stop any of them from leaving. Noriyasu didn't want anyone other than himself taking care of the last one. He didn't think it wise to let anyone attempt to attack his daughter and son. Considering what Ibiki might have taught her, it wouldn't be wise at all. Sakura, on the other hand, didn't even get a chance to rest. The nurses kept calling all her all over the place. She left everyone else in Hinata and Ino's care.

Sakura finally walked back into the room where all the combatants were resting and went over to Naruto to say something to him. But, as she whispered in his ear, "Haruno-sensei to operation 4. Haruno-sensei to operation 4."

"Not again." And, she was gone.

"What was that about, desu?"

"It was nothing, dattebayo. Sakura just wanted me to see about training some more iryonin." Naruto nodded as the spoke, probably thinking of something else. Then, he finally said, "Noriyasu-niichan, it may just be me, but if I could ask, could you tell me more about these enemies of yours?"

Noriyasu thought for a moment. When he finally answered, he began like this, "Let me tell you a story.

Once in the western ninja nations, there existed a clan of ninja in the Barbecue Country who could use a specific element called Saton, the Gap element. This clan was the Otonashii ichizoku. Omoishi Shojima is the last descendant of this clan, along with his sister. During the Third Great Ninja War, the Otonashii were almost slaughtered to extinction. It was Tzu who'd met Omoishi first. At that time he was going by the name, Omoi Shoji, the proprietor of a shougi emporium.

To bring you up to speed, Omoishi joined Ibiki Chanro, a S-Rank missing nin, in order to revive the standing of his clan. The result was as you see here. He assisted in the kidnap of Shinra and Nawaki Chanro."

Noriyasu became suddenly quiet. But, Raido continued, "Ibiki is Noriyasu's father, a Tokubetsu Jonin and the Shodaime Kagekami. His mission has been steeped in darkness for more than twenty years. During the Third Great Ninja War, he killed both his brother Doshi, the Sandaime Garasukami and Hanabira Nara, the Nidaime Mizukami just for the title of Garasukami. Of course, Doshi had anticipated this and already named a Yondaime Garasukami, Chotsu Sorewa, my grandfather. It was he who denied Ibiki the title again by nominating Noriyasu's brother, Nishin. Nishin though sought to have his younger brother become the Garasukami in his stead. As a result, Ibiki tried to have them both killed. Everything else stemmed from Noriyasu's inability to kill his own father."

"At the time, I just couldn't do it. He was the one who'd taught me my jutsu. After all, he was my father, desu."

Bofetsu suddenly added, "Fathers shouldn't do what he had. A parent just doesn't do such things."

After that there was an awkward silence. Each remaining combatant was more worried about doing their part in this tournament, whether it be capturing Sasuke, killing Madara, or even avenging justice against Ibiki. During this silence, Shiho came in. When she saw Shikamaru, she blushed. But still found the courage to speak, "Everyone, Captain Yamato has cleared the Chunin Stadium for reentry. I will go get Sakura now." But, when she turned around, Sakura was in the doorway. Everyone was assembled for Round Two. This time Yamato was doing the honors to allow Kakashi to recover.

a/n:

ichizoku: clan

shougi: Japanese chess

Tokubetsu Jonin: Special Jonin


	12. Scene XII

Scene XII: Sempai VS Kotai

Yamato took the center stage. He hated being the center of attention, but he couldn't help it. The Rokudaime ordered it. And, to think he used to give Naruto the orders. Alas, it was his duty. He quickly made his seals for a specific jutsu. But, before using it, he addressed the crowd, whom sat behind Anlize (Chanro) Hyoudan's Kazetate jutsu once more. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the second round of this most honorable tournament." Then, "Without further adieu, Mokuton, Shijuro no Jutsu." A giant wooden cage rose from the ground. On it, a banner of the next two contestants: Rokudaime Raikami, Motoko Sayanarananda versus Shodaime Daikami and Godaime Garasukami, Noriyasu Chanro.

As the prison retreated into the ground, a telephone booth once more rose from the ground. Noriyasu stepped out from it. His attire looked different from when he first appeared in Konoha. For one, his haori was gone. In its place, a drape was buttoned to his left sleeve hiding his arm. He wore a red traditional ninja outfit. Light ring mail with chainmail underneath. Shin guards and wrist guards. Tabi and open-toed sandals. His headband still covered eyes and his other remained at his waist. But, this look caught everyone off guard. Behind him, Raido Takanawa the Barbecue Country's historian, wrapped in bandages and a jonin's vest. All those bandages on his arms and face and not even his eyes could be seen. On his other side, Bofetsu Sakura. Noriyasu's father-in-law. His outfit resembled his daughter's. Blue with a sun on one side. The raindrops on the back were meant to show that he hailed from the Everlasting Rain. "Hurry, Motoko-san, desu."

A cloud of smoke flashed in the center of the stadium. As it cleared, it was obvious who was inside all that smoke. The Kuchiyosekami's parents, Bishoujo and Bishoudan. Then, a flash of lightning. Motoko Sayanarananda, the Raikami stood before everyone. Even her outfit had changed from the first fight. Where she had been wearing something more comfortable, a pantsuit in dark blue, now she wore something more traditional for shinobi. Still her hands had the gloves with the symbol of the Raikenin of the Light Lands. Instead of the blue pantsuit though, she wore a long haori with a large lightning bolt on it. Beneath that, a chainmail shirt covered with a loose fitting tunic. Shin guards on her ankles and leggings. Everything meant to maximize her mobility. "You know, Noriyasu-sempai, you could always let me take care of your vendetta." But, seeing the look on his face of distain for the thought, she added, "I guess, I have to beat you to get that chance then." She threw off her haori. And, in a flash of lightning. The haori was nothing but dust. "Raiton, Gyaku Kaminari no Jutsu." Lightning surged from underground. But, Noriyasu dodged it easily.

"Don't think you can take me that easily, my sweet kotai." Then, "Garasuton, Garasu Bara." A single rose formed between his fingertips. "I'm sure you remember this."

"Ah, but you won't be defeating me with that again." Motoko answered with a sly smile. "Raiton, Gyaku Kaminari." Lightning surged from the dirt in several pillars as Noriyasu dodged it with ease.

"That again?" Noriyasu threw the rose at Motoko. As he did, he made a few other seals with only his right hand. "Garasuton, Hanataba." The rose multiplied and made it harder for her to dodge. Which she did anyway. As they landed, Noriyasu brought to fingers to his nose, pointing to the sky. "Katsu."

As Noriyasu and Motoko were battling it out, Bishoudan and Raido did as well, both have a rivalry to settle with one another. "Kuchiyose, Karyu Hoendan." A flamethrower appeared inside Bishoudan's stomach. It belched fire towards Raido.

Raido dodged out of the way, saying, "That's not going to work again. These bandages aren't just for show, you know. Besides covering up those burns you gave me," he pulled a golden pipe from one of the bandages on his arm, "they hide my pipe." He put it through the bandages where his lips were. "Katon, Horyushita Nage no Hono." Out of the pipe, flames burst forth towards Bishoudan. But, it made no difference either. "Katon, Karyu." A pair of fissures appeared in the dirt, releasing a pair of dragons made of flames.

"That bit again?" Bishoudan said with a smile. "Kuchi Bunshin." In puffs of smoke several Bishoudans appeared. "Kuchiyose, Mizuteppo." A high-pressure water cannon immediately replaced the crude flamethrower in each one of Bishoudan's clones.. The jet streams cut right through the fire dragons. As the streams came close to Raido, he dodged some until eventually one cut through him too. "Numa Bunshin again?"

At the same time, Bofetsu and Bishoujo squared off. Bofetsu kept his distance from her. He knew the extent of her jutsu. Especially, her hebi and kugutsu jutsu. He needed the distance anyway. It would give him time to use his own.

"Bofetsu-san, let us begin." Then, she made her seals quickly. "Nage no Hebi no Jutsu." A dozen snakes flew out from under her sleeve and made their way airborne and fangs bared towards Bofetsu.

"Katon, Gamashita Nage no Hono." Then, in the same instant, "Suiton, Suiryudan." First, a burst of flames incinerated the snakes so close to Bishoujo that she had to move out of the way. Then, a giant wave of water that almost looked like the head of a dragon crashed down about her. When, the water cleared, her body just lay there, soaked. Bofetsu walked up to it to inspect it. "Your family's ability to make a clone out of everything made you perfect candidates for the Kuchiyosekami." He kicked the body. "This is nothing more than your famous Kuchi Bunshin. Right, Bishoujo-chan?"

Suddenly, her body rose up from behind him. A giant puppet's arm protruded from her arm. Just like when she blocked the Tsuchikage's attendant and the same that her son used against Tzu. "Kuchijintate. Ude."

Bofetsu turned and caught the puppet hand in his own. Holding it at bay, he made a few seals with his right hand. "This is essentially my daughter's jutsu, but I can't afford to allow my son-in-law to lose. Suiton, Ame no Jutsu." And, it began to rain, effectively limiting everyone's jutsu.

"Garasuton, Dai Chou Konogona ni Wareru." Rings of shards rotated around Noriyasu's wrists. Rings upon rings, regenerating as fast as he fired them at Motoko. Though, with her moving around to dodge it so much, not only did she not have time to cast her own jutsu or get in close to use taijutsu, but Noriyasu also didn't have to waste any effort moving either. "I really hate this rain." _Bofetsu, you idiot. This is the same jutsu Lena used to beat me so long ago. _"Hyoukugan." When a few shards finally pierced her, Noriyasu wasn't satisfied. "Motoko, you can come out. Your kawarimi didn't fool me." And, indeed the body full of glass burst into lightning. He'd missed.

Motoko didn't surface herself, though. Ninja rule number one, stay hidden. But, what she did do would buy her some time. "Ninpou, Kami Yubisaki no Jutsu."

In the meantime, Bishoudan had taken off his glasses, unaware of what Motoko was going to do. He was too busy focused on Raido. He'd even removed his glasses. With his hand over the bandages on his face, he called forth something that shocked even the crowd. "Kuchiyose, Man Senbon Darengan." From where his eye should be, fired wave after wave of poisoned senbon. But, that wouldn't stop Raido so easily. He countered it using the pipe from his mouth to deflect some as he made his seals to his next jutsu.

"Doton, Doryujuhekidama." A giant sphere surrounded him, deflecting the rest. But, he wasn't done there. From somewhere inside, his voice rang out. "Katon, Gamashita Moetatsu Tama." A ball of flame burst from the sphere, followed by several others. Bishoudan had to dodge carefully or he'd lose his other eye to this guy.

Bofetsu's taijutsu belied his age. He kept up with Bishoujo, someone ten years his junior, with grace and ease. She'd already had to use several Kuchi Bunshins, littering the field with shuriken, kunai, fuma shuriken, and puppets. She didn't have much more chakra left. But, Bofetsu had at least twice what she had. If Motoko was going to win, she didn't have to have a two on one fight. Bishoujo was sure that her husband and Raido were so consumed in their rivalry it wouldn't matter who won that. When they were done, neither would have any chakra. And, without warning there was a giant flash of white light.

When the light cleared and vision returned to everyone, the crowd could see Raido, Bofetsu, Bishoudan, and Bishoujo on the ground unconscious. Motoko was still nowhere to be seen. As for Noriyasu he just stood there, shaking. A giant hole through him said he'd be dead in a matter of seconds, yet he managed the words, "Mo..toko.., you idiot." And, then to everyone's surprise, he burst into a spray of glass.

Motoko jumped off from the awning of the stands and into the arena below. She furiously began looking around for Noriyasu. He _would_ be the only one who could dodge that jutsu. No matter how hard she looked, he couldn't be found. He was better at hiding than she was at any rate. And, then she heard it.

"Doton, Doton no Jutsu." Suddenly, the ground rose around her, almost simultaneously. She tried to jump atop one of the rising walls. As she'd almost made it, she bumped into something. Glass. "Garasuton, Garasuton no Jutsu." She made a graceful landing. She looked up. Noriyasu stood atop the glass. "Suiton, Suiton no Jutsu." Several parts of the maze began flooding. As Motoko moved trying to find an exit, she tried her hardest to avoid the water. Who knew what it did. "Katon, Katon no Jutsu." Torches lit on the walls, but without torch-holders. Then, "Futon, Futon no Jutsu." The inner walls began moving on their own as gusts of wind blew back and forth. "Raiton, Raiton no Jutsu." Several walls emitted bolts of lightning, timed and repeatedly. Ishiton, Me o Tora Shou." Some of the walls emitting the lightning bounced of the stone that appeared on the wall of the opposite side, creating a maze of its own to dodge. Then, emotionless, "Ninpou, Meikyuu no Shino." Noriyasu turned towards the crowd. "With the last of my chakra, I will show you what is going on inside. Garasuton, Kagami Shou no Jutsu." A link between the roof of the labyrinth and Anlize's Kazetate iniciated. The image of the inside of the labyrinth could be seen. The crowd could see Motoko's struggle to find a way out. "There's a reason I call this technique what I do, desu. There is _no_ way out. Not only that, but this labyrinth sucks out the victim's chakra, storing it until I release the jutsu." Motoko wandered the inside of the labyrinth until after a while, she stopped moving and collapsed on the ground. Noriyasu walked over the glass roof until he was directly above her. "Kai!" The labyrinth receded. Motoko lay there on the ground, barely breathing. Noriyasu walked over to her. "Give up, Motoko."

"I can't. I won't let you die at your own child's hand." She slowly rose to her feet. "Raiton, Raishin." Motoko's body enveloped itself in lightning chakra until her very image changed. When it was done, she looked like the very image of the thunder god, Raijin. Samurai armor, long polearm, and shield as tall as she was.

"If that's how you want it." Noriyasu jumped back and created the seals for summoning. "Kuchiyose, Fujin to Raijin." In a big puff of smoke, two large bodies appeared. One looked just like Motoko only larger. The other also wore samurai armor but carried a zweihänder dating to the 15th Century and a wakizashi. "Sanjin Sangeki." In a flash, Motoko's hands were occupied with the two summon's weapons and Noriyasu came in from above, striking square at the base of her neck. "Fubukishou." The summons disappeared and Noriyasu caught Motoko in his arms. Motioning for the proctor to come over. Kakashi met them. He'd finally recovered and Yamato, who didn't have that much chakra was already in the hospital for over chakra consumption.

Kakashi took one look at Motoko and shook his head. "Victor, Daikami Noriyasu Chanro." Then, "Medics bring her to the hospital. And, hurry."

a/n:

Mokuton, Shijuro no Jutsu: Tree Element, Four Pillar Prison

Garasuton, Garasu Bara: Glass Element, Glass Rose

Hanataba: Bouquet

Katon, Horyushita Nage no Hono: Flame Dragon Tongue Throw of Flames

Kuchi Bunshin: Summoning Clone

Mizuteppo: Water Gun

Nage no Hebi: Throw of Snakes

Gamashita Nage no Hono: Frog Tongue Throw of Flames

Suiton, Suiryudan: Water Element, Rapids Dragon Cannon

Ame: Rain

Dai Chou Konogona ni Wareru: Great Big Glass Shards

Kami Yubisaki: God's Fingertip

Man Senbon Darengan: 10000 Senbon Rapidfire

Doton, Doryujuhekidama: Earth Element, Land Dragon Interlocking Walled Sphere

Gamashita Moetatsu Tama: Frog Tongue Blazing Bullet

Doton, Doton: Earth Element, Earth Element

Garasuton, Garasuton: Glass Element, Glass Element

Suiton, Suiton: Water Element, Water Element

Katon, Katon: Fire Element, Fire Element

Futon, Futon: Wind Element, Wind Element

Raiton, Raiton: Lightning Element, Lightning Element

Ishiton, Me o Tora Shou: Stone Element, Rising Tiger's Eye

Meikyuu no Shino: Deadly Labyrinth

Raishin: Thunder God

Fujin to Raijin: Fujin and Raijin (Wind and Thunder Gods)

Sanjin Sangeki: Three-man Triple Play

zweihänder: two hander, a German long sword

wakizashi: Japanese short sword

*I'm basing Yamato's jutsu on the sound of it in the anime. It doesn't add up in my dictionary, so I think the words are prefectural. I'm basing it on the knowledge that _Yon_ and _Shi_ are 4, and _Ju_ is pillar.


	13. Scene XIII

Scene XIII: The Inheritor of Hashirama

Kakashi once more took the stage after Noriyasu's victory over Motoko. He turned to the crowd as the iryonin took her away. "Everyone, an exciting first battle of the second round, wasn't it?" The crowd cheered. "Let me introduce the next set of competitors. Doton, Doryu Heki." A wall once more appeared before the crowd. This time though, it was blank. "Oukashou!" He collected the majority of his chakra into his fist and punched the wall. It cracked and crumbled. After all the rubble fell to the ground, only crude kanji of the next two contestants remained: Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju and Yondaime Kinzokukami, Giichi Uchisugate II.

Once more Tsunade dragged Shizune to the arena and Lee followed with gusto. Once more Giichi and Andolyn came in. This time taking the stairs and being more subtle than before. Before, Andolyn had been in a hurry to get it over with. This time she'd confided in her brother that she needed entertainment. She wanted to play with them until she was bored.

Tsunade turned to Shizune and Lee, "Listen, these guys are the Kinzokuton users. You should be very careful how you approach them. And, Lee, don't use _that _unless you absolutely need to."

"Osu." Lee said saluting Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, don't you think you're giving them a little too much credit?" Shizune, the constant pessimist asked.

"Too much credit?" Giichi answered, goading her. "Why not attack me and find out." Then, he added, "Andolyn-neechan, remember what I said before about _those_ jutsu? Don't use them. They raise too many questions."

"I know. I remember. Now, if I only could remember what I'm making for dinner." Then, "Since they don't seem too keen to make the first move, you or I?"

"Just cover me, nee-chan. You'll get your chance when I've weighed their worthiness." Giichi didn't bother hesitating. He didn't even care if he had to take on all three by himself. He made the seals for his first jutsu. Considering he wasn't a hands on taijutsu expert, or even good at it, he relied mostly on his extensive chakra and jutsu. "Kinzokuton, Tetsu Bunshin." Unlike his Suigin Bunshin, this clone didn't come out of his pores, instead the iron in the ground made up this body. And, from the dirt rose two more Giichis. They charged Tsunade. But, before they could make contact something got in their way. A flash of green.

"Konoha Gouriki Senpu."

Giichi observed silently. _Such a strong mid-level kick that it cut my Tetsu Bunshins in half. No wonder Hatake said this guy was better than he looked._ He looked at the scattered iron on the dirt, it still held the shape of his body, but the color returned to normal. He figured he test him out some more. "Kinzokuton, Kotetsu Bunshin." The iron on the floor reshaped itself, glowing bright red before taking its final shape. "These clones are even stronger than the last. They won't fall to something like that."

Lee rushed them headlong anyways. He listened to nothing. Giichi was worried for this guy. Didn't he know that if taijutsu wasn't going to work, he had to step back and use some ninjutsu? As he fought, Giichi could tell his attacks were as linear as his name. But, it didn't stop him. No, Giichi could tell he was strong, but just how strong was the question. Giichi blinked and in that moment, what he saw shocked him.

"Niju Omote Renge!" And both the Kotetsu Bunshin were embedded in the dirt. Lee rocketed towards Giichi with frightening speed. He wouldn't make a kawarimi or bunshin in time. There was just no way. "_Power of Youth!_" Lee took to the air and came straight down on Giichi. Giichi made his seals to try to dodge it anyway, knowing there wasn't a chance. Lee's leg surrounded itself in lightning.

"Kinzokuton, Zettaiteki-booei." When Lee righted himself on the dirt after coming down upon the metal sphere, he noticed it didn't even crack.

_Steel?_ He looked around to see who it could have been. Maybe Giichi had an ace up his sleeve after all. Then, he noticed Andolyn's hand outstretched towards her brother. It was her after all. _To think she had something like this and she wasn't the Kinzokukami._

"I know what you're thinking." Giichi's voice came from within the sphere. It began to recede. "Between the two of us, my mother, the previous Kinzokukami, gave us her two ultimate jutsu. And, you would ask yourself, why would she do this, if only one of us could be the Kinzokukami? But, that's where you are wrong. While on paper my name only reflects that thought, in fact, both of us are the Kinzokukami." Then, "Andolyn-neechan, I'm taking a break. You deal with them." And, poof. In a splash of mercury, he was gone.

"Finally, some time to have fun." Her fingers moved faster than her brother's. "Kinzokuton, Kaiten Yoroi to Katana." Once more, she donned the metal armor that made her look so much like a samurai. Before she could move however, her armor fell about her feet. She looked behind her. Tsunade stood behind her, scalpel still vibrant. Her iryonin skills were rivaled only by Kabuto and Sakura. "Oh? So, there was someone who could see the weak points in that armor?" Then, "If that's so, then how about this? Kinzokuton, Andolyn Jutsu, Zettaiteki Yoroi no Jutsu. Kinzokuton, Katana Bunshin." The scattered pieces of armor around Andolyn's feet suddenly rose into the air and rejoined together around her. This time more pieces of armor formed around the joints and over her face like a samurai faceguard. She looked like a ghost soldiers Naruto had fought while protecting the Demon Country's high priestess. As the armor formed, her once shortened O-wakizashi, lengthened into a fearsome and deadly nodachi. Floating around her like a sideways halo, were odachi, the broad great swords. She took a deep breath. "I wanted to finish you the way I like to. But, my brother was very clear about not using, _those _jutsu. So, I will finish you in a manner that would suit him better. Considering, I am noted as the Master of Iaido in my country, you are in for a treat. To be defeated like this is an honor. Ninpou, Battosai no Iaijutsu." A flash and Andolyn was sheathing her nodachi once more. The odachi were scattered and impaled into the dirt. She looked around at the unscathed Shizune and Tsunade. Lee was busy standing atop one of the odachi, breathing very heavy. One leg was up like a crane. "Kaiten Nandes?"

"Who the hell are you and why are you disturbing me?" Lee's words were quite slurred. He was obviously drunk. He rocketed towards her. He was definitely faster. As he attacked her, she had a hard time keeping up. Not only that, she couldn't even land a single hit. As he landed a square hit to her stomach, she managed to make a Suigin Bunshin to take her place.

Before it could fly far from the power of his kick, she invoked something else. "Kinzokuton, Eiyu." The clone exploded and wrapped itself around Lee. "Suiton, Ame Ame no Jutsu." Once more for the duration of matches, Andolyn's special rain fell, binding Lee even more. She backed up even further. "Kinzokuton, Kin Jutsu, Shino Tsuri-zao." Her hand that wasn't on the hilt of her nodachi once more became that multi-hooked fishing pole. "Cast." The hooks fired themselves at Lee, grazing him. The line wrapped itself around him more. As she let his blood, she realized he was no longer drunk. To her, he was no longer dangerous.

"Kaiten Jinmesu!" Tsunade came rocketing and spinning in her direction.

"Senbon Fubuki!" Shizune finally joined in the fight, sending senbon in Andolyn's direction. She failed to realize any metal would only work in her favor.

Again, with lightning speed she formed some seals as she dodged both Tsunade and Shizune. "Toriton, Andolyn Jutsu, Toriha." She took to the air with feathered wings. _I forgot how much I hate fighting on the ground._ She drew her nodachi and pointed it towards Tsunade. "Ninpou, Jutsu no Ten-"

"Kinzokuton," Giichi interrupted, "Kintensa e Tsuchi Ropu." Ropes bound Andolyn around the arms and legs. "I told you. Such jutsu are off limits, Andolyn-neechan." Andolyn looked down and saw his Usagi Senin mode had been activated. "I will take it from here." Andolyn relaxed her posture, but remained in the air.

"One single scratch, Giichi-niichan and I'm using _those._"

"Fair enough." Then, "Kuchiyose, Kawaii Usagi, Tsuyu." In a large puff of smoke, a humongous rabbit appeared. It's left eye was sewn shut with a long scar that looked more like claw marks. In one paw it held a kris. In the other, an estoc.

"Kuchiyose, Katsuya." Tsunade summoned her giant slug. "Shizune, Lee. Get out of here. I will handle this." Then, to Katsuya, "Entertain the rabbit. I will find a way to immobilize it." Shizune loosened Lee from the prison Andolyn had bound him in and retreated to the top of the wall furthest from the fighting.

Katsuya slinked over to the rabbit and spit up her infamous acid spit. She tried her best to keep it occupied as he cut her up time and again. It was a good thing that as long as she had chakra, she could instantly use her Namekuji Bunshin. "Are you ready, Tsunade-sama?"

"Mokuton, Shijuro no Jutsu." A giant cage formed around the rabbit. Binding him in a way that he couldn't even swing his blades.

Giichi just looked over at her. He released the summon. At the same time Katsuya reverse summoned herself. "Mokuton Jutsu? So, you really are the granddaughter of the Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju after all." Then, he looked up to Andolyn. "Andolyn-neechan, I guess _those_ jutsu are an okay."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tsunade asked.

Giichi didn't even bother answering her. But, in a way what he did next was an answer enough. "Mokuton, Giichi Jutsu, Tori Shuriken no Jutsu." When he opened his mouth, wooden birds flew at Tsunade.

"Mokuton, Mokujuheki." The birds crashed and exploded against the wooden wall Tsunade summoned. When the smoke cleared a few holes appeared in the wall, but she was unharmed. "Doton, Doryu Sensha." A spike of earth fired at Giichi's feet. Giichi dodged at the last possible moment.

His hands moved fast, as opposed to Tsunade, who was not used to using these jutsu. "Mokuton, Torimaru ni Kakomarete Eda no Jutsu." A giant tree, similar to a willow grew up around Tsunade. She couldn't escape this jutsu, that was what made it so deadly that both the Shodaime and Sandaime Kinzokukami kept this jutsu as a kinjutsu. It was quite unfair. But, Giichi had a score to settle with Ibiki. He had to win. The branches closed in on Tsunade.

"Mokuton, Gyaku no Jutsu." In an instant, the tree appeared around Giichi. And, when the branches stopped moving, she could hear the flustered chirping of larks within. Probably made from wood also. Giichi was finished.

Suddenly, Tsunade could feel the weight of someone's heavy massive chakra. It couldn't be Giichi's, he was already finished. But, she had a feeling that Kakashi wouldn't call this match unless both Giichi and Andolyn were defeated. She couldn't figure out who's chakra it was. It superseded Naruto's. Even that Noriyasu character. And, he use some high level S-Ranked ninjutsu. The kind that Naruto's Futon, Rasen Shuriken would be classified as. She looked up. Andolyn's body had become quite red. The same color as Lee's did when he released one of the Hachimon. But, it wasn't that. That was definitely a Konoha jutsu.

Andolyn flew over to a large oak tree. And, in one strike, fell the tree. She caught it before it could hit the ground. "Now, you've pissed me off, Tsunade-hime. You've hurt my little brother. " She rose into the sky. Aiming the trunk of the tree at Tsunade with the leaves pointed behind her, she invoked a jutsu only she could do. "Mokuton, Andolyn Jutsu, Konoha Rendan." With the force of a high speed Gatling gun, the leaves bit the dirt kicking up lots of dust. No one in the crowd could see what became of Tsunade. Not only that, Anlize's Kazetate cracked from Andolyn's chakra pressure. "You're a persistent one, aren't you?" The dust settled some to show Tsunade was bleeding. Cuts all over her arms and legs told everyone she had _just dodged _ the jutsu. "Since that isn't enough for you, how about this? Mokuton, Senshi Misairu." Acorns shot themselves at Tsunade exploding as they hit the dirt, sending shrapnel everywhere. Even more dust kicked up. The barrage didn't end until there was no acorns left in the oak. Andolyn couldn't even tell if she survived. All the dust kicked up obscured everything. "You alive, Tsunade-hime?"

"Ninpou, Fuin Kin Kai, Souzou Saisei." Tsunade's voice rung out.

"Tsunade-sama, you released _that _jutsu? You don't even know what will happen if you use it this time."

"Shut up, Shizune." Tsunade cursed her attendant, "I can't lose here. Not to them. I am the one to inherit my grandfather's jutsu, not some wannabes." The dust had finally cleared. Andolyn could see holes in Tsunade's torso regenerating. "Raiton, Jitsu wa Kami Raike." A set of giant lightning bolts rained down. Andolyn narrowly missed them.

"So, you want to play like that do you?" She aimed carefully. "I won't miss this time. Mokuton, Andolyn Jutsu, Moku Misairu." The smaller branches on the tree slid down the trunk until they sat at the edge and rocketed off. Several times a second.

"Mokuton, Mokujuheki." Tsunade once more cowered behind the wooden wall. She had to think fast, it wouldn't help too much. The branches it with a deafening explosion. When the dust cleared, Andolyn saw a giant hole in the wall.

"Moku Bunshin?" She smiled. "Dai Chou Taju Moku Misairu." Suddenly all the remaining branches fired off at once, leaving only the thick branches. Several explosions hit the hard dirt. But, Andolyn's smile turned to a frown instantly. "You seem to be persistent indeed. I can't believe you survived such a jutsu. But, then again, you _are_ the Godaime Hokage after all. Then, how about this?" She tossed the tree high into the air. "Moku Bunshin." Catching the cloned trees, she aimed them both at a spot in the dust cloud the crowd could only assume that Tsunade was standing in. Shizune looked on in horror and Lee had yet to recover from his use of the Kaiten Nandes and the Hachimon Tentaino. "Taju Mokudan no Jutsu." All the large branches fired off at once. As they hit the ground, they cracked open and splintered into a cloud of wooden shrapnel. "And, for the coup d' grace. Mokuton, Moku Raikoben!" The trunks of the trees rocketed towards the ground at lightning speed, bursting into splinters as they came close. The amount of dust kicked up was tremendous. There was no way Tsunade survived that.

"Kaiten Jinmesu." Andolyn could hear the breaking of all the wood coming in Tsunade's direction.

_It couldn't be. It was impossible. No one has yet to survive that technique, save Nishin. And, that was because I saved him when I finally recognized him._

"Mokuton, Eda." Several spears of wood shot into the sky from all the dust. Andolyn dodged carefully, coming close to the ground and clearing away most of the dust with her wing beats. Like Yamato and Hashirama, her arm had turned into wood and expanded. As it retracted it returned to normal.

"Ninpou, Jutsu no..."

"Kintensa e Tsuchi Ropu." Once more the metal rope bound Andolyn. "I thought I said no using that jutsu, Andolyn-neechan." Then, "Come. We shall finish her off together." Andolyn landed next to her brother, who stood next to the large willow.

The dust cleared even more. Tsunade could finally be seen. "How did you avoid that, Giichi?"

"Suigin Bunshin. I'd used it at the last moment and hid in the ground." Then, "Are you ready, Andolyn-neechan?" She nodded. In unison, they made their seals: inu, tatsu, ne, hitotsuji, ushi, u, i, ne. They grasped hands and formed three seals at once: ne, mi, inu. Also in unison, they chanted their jutsu, "Ninpou, Mokukinzoku Kin Jutsu, Rensa-hanno Shino Mori Sukuu no Jutsu." Instantly, a forest full of oak rose up from the ground along with steel spikes. The forest overtook the entirety of the stadium arena. Tsunade was done this time for sure. There was no dodging this.

"Morikiri." Some of the trees fell over with a loud crash and a flash of green.

_Was that Lee? I thought he was incapacitated. _Giichi thought. He looked over to Tsunade. Sure enough, Lee had intervened. Shizune put Tsunade over her shoulder, half supporting her.

"The Konoha Lotus blooms twice." He said with a smile.

"Giichi-san," Shizune said softly, "this battle is over. Tsunade-sama can no longer contest you. Please, let her retreat in safety." Giichi nodded. As Shizune went off, probably headed to the hospital, Giichi got a better look at Tsunade. It was probably an effect of her using that Souzou Saisei Jutsu, but her entire body had aged drastically. Not only that she was unconscious. Shizune was right. This battle was over.

"Andolyn-neechan, let's go. I'm hungry." And, they were gone.

a/n:

Oukashou: Cherry Blossom (Sakura) Thrust

Osu: something akin to Roger

Kinzokuton, Tetsu Bunshin: Metal Element, Iron Clone

Kotetsu Bunshin: Steel Clone

Konoha Gouriki Senpu: Leaf Violent (Strong) Whirlwind

Niju Omote Renge: Double Initial Lotus

Zettaiteki-booei: Absolute Defense

Zettaiteki Yoroi: Absolute Armor

O-wakizashi: short wakizashi

Nodachi: the longest of Japan's _Great Swords_ (the Dachi)

Odachi: the broadest of Japan's _Great Swords_

Battosai no Iaijutsu: The Master Sword Drawer's Mental and Physical Presence

Kaiten Nandes: Drunken Fist

Eiyu: Hero

Jutsu no Tenshi: Technique of an Angel

Kintensa e Tsuchi Ropu: Restrain (Bound) Heaven to Earth Rope

Usagi Senin: Rabbit Sage

Kawaii Usagi, Tsuyu: Cute Bunny, Dew

Namekuji Bunshin: Slug Clone

Mokujuheki: Wooden Interlocking Wall, Wooden Domed Wall

Torimaru ni Kakomarete Eda: Hidden Birds in the Enclosing Branches

Gyaku: Reversal

Futon, Rasen Shuriken: Wind Element, Swirling Shuriken

Hachimon Tentaino: Celestial 8 Gates

Konoha Rendan: Leaf Machinegun

Senshi Misairu: Seed Missle

Fuin Kin Kai, Souzou Saisei: Release of the Secret Seal, Mitotic Regeneration

Raiton, Jitsu wa Kami Raike: Lightning Element, God's Actual Lightning

Moku Misairu: Tree Missle

Mokudan: Tree Cannon

Moku Raikoben: Tree Thunderclap

Moku Bunshin: Tree Clone

Ninpou, Mokukinzoku Kin Jutsu, Rensa-hanno Shino Mori Sukuu: Ninja Art, Tree-Metal Fobidden Technique, Chain Reaction Deadly Forest Redemption

Morikiri: Forest Cutter

Eda: Branch


	14. Scene XIV

Scene XIV: The Wannabes

Kakashi walked back into the arena, observing the forest created by Giichi and Andolyn's jutsu. They would have to take a short break while someone removed the trees and metal. But, after the break, the tournament would commence. It was finally getting heated. While he sat in the crowd, he heard spectators murmur about Andolyn. She shocked everyone. She beat Sumaru. She drove Tsunade in a corner. She was something else. It was no wonder that she was trusted by her brother as an attendant. But, what Giichi said kind of sat uneasy with the whole idea of the highest ranking ninja. _"Between the two of us, my mother, the previous Kinzokukami, gave us her two ultimate jutsu. And, you would ask yourself, why would she do this, if only one of us could be the Kinzokukami? But, that's where you are wrong. While on paper my name only reflects that thought, in fact, both of us are the Kinzokukami."_ _How could there be more than one person to hold a title?_ Then, he remembered, the kami ruled their lands, not like the kage. Maybe it was an attempt to divide the power and responsibilities. As he walked around to observe the arena and how many people he might need to clear this, a cracking sound came from below his feet. What came out of the ground as he jumped back surprised him.

"Is it over?" Giichi said, climbing out of the hole in the ground.

"Giichi-niisan, I knew the Kotetsu Bunshin were a good idea." Andolyn said, removing herself from one of the metal spikes. She smiled. "Who would think that giving only my clone ten percent of my chakra would give that result."

"You always did have more chakra than me, Andolyn-neechan." Then, "Kakashi-san, we'll take our leave now." Andolyn walked off to take her place with the other contestants, but before Giichi followed her, he release the technique and the arena returned to normal. "Oh, and by the way, I will even introduce the next two contestants. After all, they are well known to me." And, in an instant, "Magumaton, Moeru Kasanbai Ame." The ash rained down on the ground spelling the next two set of contestants: Rokudaime Garasukami, Tzu Udino and Shodaime Kagekami, Ibiki Chanro. And, Giichi was gone.

Once more the sand entered into the arena. It formed Tzu's body. The narrowed eyebrows and wrinkled forehead told of the animosity he held towards Ibiki. Something burned in his eyes. He'd taken to the farthest spot in the ring. Giving Ibiki ample space. It was as if he intended to distance himself. Kazesan followed him in, jumping from the banister to the spot just in front of Tzu. His rage was even stronger than Tzu's. His chakra was already at its max. So, much chakra he released from his body that it cracked the earth. Yuzuke managed to land in just before Ibiki, Shinra, and Nawaki came from the stairs. Her kite disappeared, telling the crowd it was a summon. Ironically, Ibiki was calm.

"So, Tzu, what do you think you can do to me?" Ibiki's voice held the patronizing sound of gloating.

"Tzu-chan, if you don't mind, I'll take him." Tzu half-expected Yuzuke to say that. Not Kazesan. Definitely not Kazesan. Tzu nodded as he looked over. He wasn't about to stop him. This was as much his fight as it was Noriyasu's. After all, Kazesan was not only the inheritor of the Hyoukugan, the only Kekkai Genkai of the Chanro clan he inherited, but also the nephew of _this_ Kagekami. Tzu wasn't going to tell him no. Kazesan took his stance. The same stance that Shinra used earlier during her fight with Gaara. Only Noriyasu and Nishin's stances were vastly different, even though it was the same jyuuken martial art. Kazesan leaned back. Tzu immediately recognized the jutsu he intended to use. "Kaitenhyouken Jutsuogi, Senken." In an instant, he appeared behind Ibiki and went to work. The beauty of Kazesan's Senken, unlike when someone else used the jutsu, was that Kazesan, like Neji Hyuga, was able to see the tenketsu and as an ansatsu member, was extremely skilled at finding pressure points. He managed to close some of the tenketsu before making a crinkled face of disgust. "How could _I_ not realize?" He turned sharply to one of the original trees in the arena. "You're over there aren't you?" He rushed halfway to the tree and then suddenly stopped. "Katon, Gamashita Moetatsu Tama no Jutsu." And, he let the tree have it. Fireballs the size of basketballs crashed through the tree at lightning speed. In the Barbecue Country, they dubbed Kazesan the God of Fire. His Katon jutsu superseded even that of the speed and deadliness of the Yondaime Garasukami, Chotsu Sorewa's Magumaton, Chotsu Jutsuogi, Ryukadan. A shadow moved from the tree, but it wasn't Ibiki, that was for sure. Instead, two white dragons loomed over Shinra and Nawaki, headed towards Kazesan.

"Garasuton, Ibiki Jutsu, Futago Suri-garasuryu." Ibiki's voice sounded behind them. They jumped back onto the wall of the arena. "Your fire jutsu is no match for my glass, Kazesan-kun." The dragons charged forward.

Kazesan took a deep breath. As he exhaled, he recited, "Hyoukugan." The veins around his eyes and ears bulged. Similar to the Hyuga's Byakugan's effect. The beauty of this jutsu wasn't what it didn't do, but the simplest thing it did. It not only amplified one's sight through hearing, it allowed for a greater reaction speed and in some cases allowed some efficient users to see through objects. "Jyukken Jutsu, Ki Shomo Saseru." He clapped his hands together and when the dragons were within range, he thrust both of them forward. Mere contact with the dragons and the jutsu was released. Again, in an instant, Kazesan was behind Ibiki. "Kaitenhyouken Jutsuogi, Manken." Tzu smiled. This was Kazesan's penultimate jyukken jutsu. No one else in the Hyoudan ichizoku could use this jutsu. Kazesan himself had created it. And, he'd only used it once. Kazesan went to work quickly, punching holes through Ibiki. When this jutsu finished, Ibiki would be lucky if he was alive, but that was highly improbable. All the sudden Kazesan stopped, "Now that I've taken care of that pesky Garasu Bunshin of yours, it is time I took the real you." Tzu was shocked. He didn't even realize that was a clone. But, then again, he didn't have the Hyoukugan. "Katon, Horyushita Hoendan Tama." The earth cracked and a dragon of fire burst forth. Just like Shinji Kure's Sangeki version of the jutsu. Kazesan never had to waste time by making seals for his jutsu. That made his jutsu even the more stronger. The onlookers could tell as Ibiki came flying out of the earth just ahead of the dragon, dodging its flame balls, with his leg burnt. Third degree burns. Kazesan was breathing heavily already. Unlike the rest of his clan, he had mastered the Kaitenhyouken. The only adverse effect of that was it stunted his chakra. He could not make anymore chakra than he was able to make at that point. So, while the jutsu he learned became stronger, he, in essence, could not do the same. He was stuck. However, he found a way around that. Specialized food pills. It was that he took now to replenish his chakra.

"Garasuton, Taju Garasu Bunshin." Ibiki instantly cloned himself. A hundred times over.

"Is that how you want it?" Kazesan said with a slight smile. "Katon, Horyushita Honodan." Kazesan opened his mouth and released intense blue flames. Unlike Nishin's Gamashita version, it was _much_ stronger. Ibiki would be lucky if he _didn't_ get caught in it. As the flames died, Kazesan could see that most of the clones were gone. But, not all. Which meant, Ibiki was foxier than he looked. Kazesan went to dodge the incoming clones, but to no avail. They all pounced on him like cats fighting over a mouse. Six wakizashi pierced Kazesan. Three clones turned translucent. And then, shattered. Yet, Kazesan remained. Laughing. "You should know by now, Uncle Ibiki. After all, I _am_ the only one who could use this jutsu. My Horogurafuishiku Bunshin." He sneered. "I can hurt you, but unless you find the source, you can do nothing to me. Raiton, Hikari." A bright light beamed from the sky for an instant and the clones multiplied. The holographic clone was something of a unique skill. It utilized light to multiply but could still be used in pitch blackness. And, like Kazesan said, it couldn't be harmed like the other clones. Ibiki's remaining clones backed up and multiplied once more. But, that wasn't going to stop Kazesan. No. Not at all. "Katon, Kazesan Yoshiki, Horyushita Goyubi Nage no Hono." From his fingers, Kazesan expelled flames much like Raido's regular Nage no Hono. He was only satisfied when all the clones were gone. But, Ibiki wasn't among them.

Suddenly, a sword came from beneath the earth. As it came within inches of Kazesan's throat, a seven foot long nodachi parried its blade. Kazesan fell over from exhaustion and managed to make it behind Tzu, where he rested against the wall. He fell asleep. But, wouldn't wake up. At least not today.

"I'll take it from here." Yuzuke said, as she retracted the blade within her sleeve. Ibiki continued to unearth himself.

"Garasuton, Konogona ni Wareru." He fired off shards of glass at Yuzuke.

She easily parried all the shards, allowing them to imbed in the ground around her. Then, she smiled. Without a word, she charged Ibiki and when she was an inch from him, the nodachi once more made its appearance.

"Katanamaru no Mai?" Ibiki said with his patronizing tone once more. "I can play that game, too." He blocked the sword with his own as it suddenly appeared from underneath his sleeve. At a lightning pace, they parried blow for blow. At one point, Yuzuke flipped backward and when Ibiki thought he had her, she released the blade of a scythe from her leg. They weren't getting anywhere with this. He had the same amount of speed as she did.

"Let's see how good you can dodge." Yuzuke removed a small scroll from her pocket, inside her outfit. She unraveled it. "Ninpou, Saigonami no Buki no Furitsuke." She took to the air as weapons summoned themselves from the scroll, probably activating on the release of chakra from her pores as she touched it. When the scroll stopped spitting weapons the jutsu would end. In the meantime, she hopped around like a rabbit, directing the projection the weapons would take. Ibiki dodged what he could and blocked what he couldn't, even using a few bunshin to deflect some of the projectiles. Yuzuke wasn't satisfied. "Ninpou, Yuzuke Jutsu, Kuchi Jutsuogi, Shouryudan Shou." A large dragon appeared with Yuzuke atop its head. It opened its mouth spitting up kunai and swords and anything else that was bladed and could fly. But, Ibiki easily dodged all that. His speed in summoning Garasu Bunshin and Garasu Kesu Kawarimi rivaled only that summoned by Shinra and Noriyasu.

"It'll take more than that to kill me, girlie."

"I knew that." Then, "Ninpou, Yuzuke Jutsuogi, Kuchi Jutsuogi, Shouryudansu." Seventy dragons surrounded Ibiki firing off projectiles at once. Ibiki found it hard to dodge them all. Some grazed him, drawing blood and making Yuzuke quiver with bloodlust. The sheen of lust twinkled in her eye. Tzu could tell she wouldn't bother paying any attention to Ibiki, only act on instinct. It was her one downfall. But, that's why anyone who survived her onslaughts called her the Demon's Kanabo. The sideways smile overcame her. Yep, bloodlust had finally taken Yuzuke. "Kuchiyose, Dai Kanazuchi." In a puff of smoke, her kugutsu hammer appeared. She wasted no time making it spin, gaining momentum. As the dragons she summoned before, still fired, she let the hammer come slamming down upon Ibiki. However, Ibiki's raised arm blocked the hammer itself. Upon closer inspection, Tzu could see what Yuzuke could not. From beneath his sleeve, the blade of a Viking axe held the large mace-like hammer at bay. "Oh? Raiton, Ittou Kasou." A giant blade of lightning rose from the hammer, engulfing everything. Yuzuke collapsed from exhaustion. "At least, I got him."

"Got whom?" Ibiki's voice called out behind Yuzuke in that patronizing tone once more. Yuzuke's jutsu disappeared. She'd used up a lot of chakra. She could barely move. That Ittou Kasou took up so much. "Hyouton, Kogoeta Shinigami Kusakarigama."

"Doton, Tsuchikami no Heki." Ibiki's ice scythe pierce Tzu's earth wall and came within mere millimeters of Yuzuke's face. He'd made it in time. He appeared behind her and took her in his arms. Retreating to the far wall, where Kazesan napped, he rest her next to him. "Yuzu-chan, I will take care of him for you, okay? You just rest and recuperate." Then, he turned on Ibiki, who was already breathing heavily. "May God find mercy on you. Because this devil shall not. Sunaton, Sabaiku Yoroikabuto." Once more, Tzu's desert armor enveloped him, making him look like a raccoon demon wearing the beads of a monk on one hand and the tattoo of the Domon Raijin on the other. "Prepare to be punished." Again, his voice deepened. "Doton, Jisuberi Rendan." The wall before Ibiki expelled baseball size globs of mud at him. He dodged, slightly. But, not enough. He would still get hit by those mud balls.

"Garasuton, Garasuheki." A wall appeared before Ibiki, deflecting all that he could not dodge. He couldn't have done it. It should have been an easy victory. He had no more usable chakra. All that remained would be enough for only one more jutsu. Of this Tzu was sure. But, this? It didn't even sound like Ibiki's voice either. Then, Nawaki appeared atop the wall. "Ji-sama, I will take it from here."

"You know, I'd say that Shinra is probably the better choice, but you might be enough, Nawaki. Even though, you _are_ the weakest of us three." Ibiki said and then retreated to Shinra's care at the top of the wall on the far side of the arena. Nawaki smiled.

"Watch my back, Shinra-neesama." His battle mantra. After all, she was always saving his hide. But, this time he was going to prove his mettle against the Garasukami, Tzu Udino. Only if it meant coming closer to killing his own father at his grandfather's behest."Garasuton, Konogona ni Wareru." Glass formed around his wrists, and like a old six-shooter, he fired them at Tzu. Only to have it blocked by the earth wall.

"Doton," Tzu's focus was on Ibiki once more; he intended to ignore Nawaki as long as he could, "Jisuberi Rendan." The globs of mud fired off towards the top of the wall. But, a glass wall blocked it once more quite suddenly.

"I am your opponent, Tzu-san." He charged Tzu, "Garasuton, Garasuken Jutsu, Nodachi." His left arm elongated with a long blade attached to it made entirely of glass. "Jyukken Jutsu, Suiken." Nawaki repeatedly attacked Tzu with a straightforward motion, attempting to impale him on the end of the blade. When he realized it would do no good, he stopped short. "Shatter." The blade broke into shards. Even though it impaled Tzu's armor, the sand just sucked it in, storing it for later when Tzu would release the seal.

"I have no time to waste on you, child." Tzu said, grimly. He made several seals quickly. "Suigan." The eyes of the demon that was Tzu's armor turned bright blue, like the color of fresh water at a tropical beach. "I didn't really want to have to use this jutsu. But, you've left me no choice but to kill you. May Noriyasu find it in his heart to forgive me. Garasu Bunshin." Glass clones formed themselves slowly from Tzu's sand.

"How is it you can use Garasu Ninjutsu?" Nawaki asked, obviously confused. He'd even stopped bothering to attack Tzu. "That's my family's Kekkai Genkai."

"My Suigan allows me to copy jutsu like the Uchiha's Sharingan. However, where the Sharingan cannot copy Kekkai Genkai, the Suigan can only copy Kekkai Genkai." Then, "Ninpou, Garasudo Jutsu, Tzu Jutsuogi, Garasu Bunshin Taijutsuogi, Sennami no Jisuberi Tama no Jutsu." The clones surrounded Nawaki easily since he was distracted. "And, Ninpou, Garasudo Jutsuogi, Tzu Jutsuogi, Garasu Bunshin Taijutsuogi, Mannami no Goko no Hyo no Jisuberi Tama no Jutsu." The earth welled up before each of the clones and like an hourglass, some globs of mud levitated to form a halo around Nawaki. Then, all at once they fired clumps of mud and whatever else was imbedded in it. Like hidden shards of glass and stones and even kunai. As he became enshrined in the muck, he suddenly stopped resisting. Tzu turned to walk away. In his mind, it was finished. At any rate, Nawaki couldn't harm him while he wore this armor. Its absolute defense was even stronger than Gaara's sand and even Sasuke's Susanoo. Then, something caught his attention out of the corner of his vision.

A Garasu Kesu Kawarimi. He'd managed to dodge it by hiding, ironically in the ground. The ground cracked beneath Tzu. Nawaki remained underground. But, his voice and his jutsu unearthed itself. "Ninpou, Garasuoto Jutsu, Nawaki Jutsu, Hibiku Konogona ni Wareru Rendan." Glass shards flew out from the earth, impaling Tzu's armor. Tzu didn't care. It wouldn't do him any harm. Not at all. Then came something else, "Shatter." All the glass that Nawaki had fired up to that point, everything Tzu sucked in, all of it, began to crack and sliver into even smaller pieces, working their way closer through the armor to Tzu's actual body beneath it. He had to work fast.

"Doton, Kami Katachi Dofuritsupu." The entire base of the arena flipped over bring Nawaki to the surface on his knees. Yuzuke barely made it to the wall top in time. She was still feeling the effects of the Ittou Kasou and she had to carry a sleeping Kazesan at the same time. She realized Tzu hadn't even bothered with his infamous catchphrase. Fifty-four. She guessed it was because he knew she wouldn't have the energy to translate. Not only that. But, he was actually serious unlike his fight with Gekkai. That had been nothing more than a sparring match. Here Tzu needed to finish a years-long mission that meant the safety of all the nations, not just those in the west. Tzu wasted no time. He had no time to waste. To think a five year-old would figure out the one flaw in his armor. "Ninpou, Ninjutsu to Buki Fujin Kai." All the glass Nawaki had used against Tzu returned to the field, this time aimed at Nawaki. Nawaki tried to deflect as much as he could with his Kaitenhyouken jyukken jutsu. "Die in peace, Nawaki. Ninpou, Tzu Jutsuoji, Garasudoka Jutsu, Jisuberi Enteppo." A crowd of glass clones surrounded Nawaki, each bursting into that blue flame that awed Gekkai. And, then without warning. They burst into shards of glass and globs of burning mud.

Suddenly, a dome of glass deflected the glass and faltered the mud. It protected Nawaki. But, it wasn't Nawaki's jutsu. It was Shinra's Garasujuheki. "Thanks, Shinra-neechan." Then, he turned to Tzu. "You know, this will be so much easier since you're armor's only half on." _It seems whenever he returns someone's jutsu, only the arm with the seal remains. But, I have to defeat him before he decides to use that. Or, else Shinra will kill me._ "Kaitenhyouken Jutsu, Suikenkiri." He put up both of his hands and aimed them at Tzu. The sheer air pressure from his initial release blew the glass dome into shards. They remained airborne, which meant he still controlled them. "Garasutaijutsuogi, Aka no Mai." The shards dangled over Tzu dropping on him a few at a time and following him as he dodged. There was no avoiding this jutsu. That was what made the Chanro ichizoku so powerful, jutsu like this. That and their Uzumaki and Senju level chakra. _This will have to be at worst my penultimate attack._ "Suiken." Nawaki came in close; as the shards kept dropping, he attacked Tzu will all his might. If he could only defeat him here, Grandpa Ibiki wouldn't have to clean up after him. Tzu's speed was surprisingly fast with all that sand on his body. Nawaki couldn't even land a single hit.

"Ninpou Fujin Kai, Domon Raijin." Tzu's voice held certainty. He really intended to use it.

"Tzu-chan, you aren't really going to release it are you?" Yuzuke asked, from her voice alone, everyone could tell she was still exhausted and somehow she managed to hold Kazesan this long. He only nodded. "Anlize-san, please reinforce the barrier or the spectators could end up getting hurt." She nodded and motioned to her squad. Each one of them poured more chakra into the Kazetate jutsu.

The sand fell away completely. The arm with the mark on it became nothing more than a pile of sand. Tzu backed away some. Nawaki retreated to the wall where his sister and grandfather were. He got a better look at Tzu's arm. Everyone did. His fingers had become claws. His arm had scales. He looked a lot like Sakon and Ukon after they went to second stage in the cursed seal. Yet, only his arm changed. A pointed tail sprouted from the back of his pants. It waved around on its own. Tzu's body grew until it was at least three stories tall. He slammed the clawed hand down on the ground. Everything shook. Ridges ebbed underneath his shirt, tearing it apart when it surfaced. His face became the same as when he wore the desert armor. Though, the eyes maintained the Suigan. The raccoon with piercing on his ears from tip to lobe and on his nose. When he smiled a mirthful smirk of bloodlust, his teeth had become fangs. His feet even looked like the raccoon's. Giant monk beads appeared around his humongous right arm, wrapped around his palm and crisscrossing all the way up his arm. Yuzuke knew the reason why he sealed away this ability of the Desert Armor. It retained all the abilities of the armor and even upped his speed. But, that wasn't the worst of it. Tzu's smile widened. He put forth the beaded arm. Then, in a voice even deeper than what it was like with the armor on, "Saton, Kuroi Rasenkei." A black hole opened up in his palm, sucking in all the debris with such vehement air pressure, Nawaki had to use Garasu Bunshin just to keep from flying in. Instead, he kept inching forward even though he was trying to hold himself back. Shinra tied herself and Ibiki down to the wall. Unless Tzu took that too, she wasn't going nowhere. Clone after clone kept getting sucked into the vortex. Nawaki was fighting a losing battle. Then, all the sudden, the attack stopped and Tzu disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Nawaki looked around but didn't see him anywhere. Shinra's eyes widened abruptly. The next thing he knew, Tzu's arm was crushing him into the dirt. The weight and pain was unbearable.

"Saton, Kuroi Rasenkei." Nawaki was absorbed easily. Tzu's bloodlust lifted. He had no more chakra. Not even to fight Ibiki, who could probably kill him now with a single blow. His body returned to its normal size, but it would take some time before the physical effects of the jutsu would wear off.

"Jyukken Jutsu, Fubukishou." Tzu fell flat on his face. Nawaki walked up to him as he returned to normal. Tzu didn't even have the energy to get up. "Never underestimate a Chanro, Tzu-san." And then, he was gone.

a/n:

Magumaton, Moeru Kasanbai Ame: Magma Element, Burning Volcanic Ash Rain

Kaitenhyouken Jutsuogi, Senken: Whirling Ice Fist Master Technique, 1000 Strikes

Katon, Gamashita Moetatsu Tama: Fire Element, Frog Tongue Blazing Bullet

Magumaton, Chotsu Jutsuogi, Ryukadan: Magma Element, Chotsu's Master Technique, Dragon's Fire Cannon

Futago Suri-garasuryu: Twin Frosted Glass Dragons

Jyukken Jutsu, Ki Shomo Saseru: Gentle Fist Technique, Energy Drain

Manken: 10,000 Strikes

Horyushita Hoendan Tama: Flame Dragon Tongue Flame Cannon Bullet

Horogurafuishiku Bunshin: Holographic Clone

Kazesan Yoshiki, Horyushita Goyubi Nage no Hono: Kazesan Style, Flame Dragon Five Finger Throw of Flames

Konogona ni Wareru: Glass Shards

Katanamaru no Mai: Dance of the Hidden Sword

Ninpou, Saigonami no Buki no Furitsuke: Ninja Art, Last Wave of Choreographed Weapons

Yuzuke Jutsu, Kuchi Jutsuogi, Shouryudan Shou: Yuzuke's Technique, Summon Master Technique, Rising Dragon Cannon Risen

Garasu Kesu Kawarimi: Glass Case Replacement

Shouryudansu: Rising Dragon Dance

Raiton, Ittou Kasou: Lightning Element, Sword of Creation

Hyouton, Kogoeta Shinigami Kusakarigama: Ice Element, Frozen Death God's Scythe

Garasuheki: Glass Wall

Garasuken Jutsu, Nodachi: Glass Weapon Technique, Long Sword

Suiken: Rapid Fist

Ninpou, Garasudo Jutsu, Tzu Jutsuogi, Garasu Bunshin Taijutsuogi, Sennami no Jisuberi Tama no Jutsu: Ninja Art, Glass-Earth Technique, Tzu's Master Technique, Glass Clone Super Taijutsu, 1000 Waves of Landslide Bullets

Mannami no Goko no Hyo no Jisuberi Tama: 10,000 Waves of a Halo Hailing Landslide Bullets

Hibiku Konogona ni Wareru Rendan: Reverberating Glass Shard Machinegun

Kami Katachi Dofuritsupu: God's Form Land Flip

Garasujuheki: Interlocking Glass Wall

Suikenkiri: Rapid Strike Cutter

Aka no Mai: The Red Dance

Saton, Kuroi Rasenkei: Gap Element, Black Vortex


	15. Scene XV

Scene XV: Rebuilding Chunin Stadium Intermezzo Part 2

As everyone waited for Yamato to restore the Chunin Stadium, Naruto and the rest of the ninja alliance sat before Noriyasu and his group once more. They knew it shouldn't take that long. This time Giichi and Andolyn volunteered to help. Noriyasu was still thinking of his upcoming match. It would either be against Naruto or Madara. Either way he couldn't take the fight lightly. Giichi still had a chance at Noriyasu's father. But, that bothered him the most. Noriyasu could tell that Naruto was focused on his next match. Naruto had to fight Madara next. It meant having to battle both Sasuke and Kabuto. Defeat Sasuke without killing him and kill Madara. Those were his two missions. One thing caught Naruto's attention. He was sure that Kazesan had used jutsu with the same name as something else Raido and Nishin used, with the exception of changing one part of it. "Noriyasu-niichan, why is it some of your elemental ninjutsu have the same effect and different names?"

Noriyasu couldn't help but smile. He knew exactly what he meant. Or, at least he thought he knew. "You're talking about how my brother, Nishin and my cousin, Kazesan used the same jutsu and its name was different, right, desu?"

"I think so." The confusion sat well on Naruto's face, it even proved exactly what was written about him in the Barbecue Country's Bingo Book. Someone got it just right. He was powerful, but he wasn't the brightest bulb on the tree. Yet, his determination was what would probably win his next match.

"In the western ninja nations," Noriyasu explained grabbing a scroll from Kazesan, who'd removed it from Raido's jacket and with a pen began drawing out the explanation, "there is a saying about something called the Yon Shita. The four tongues. The weakest of any multitier jutsu is called Gamashita, the frog's tongue. It has the weakest physical power and the least chakra consumption." He drew the kanji for the frog's tongue and a picture of Gamatatsu. "The second is the Ryushita, the dragon tongue." He drew a picture of a dragon bigger than Gamatatsu. "The third and fourth tongues speak of the element being used. Some jutsu are only a three level jutsu, while others are four level. For instance, Katon ninjutsu would be Karyushita, the Fire Dragon's tongue and Horyushita, the Flame Dragon's tongue. Horyu is stronger than Karyu and takes more chakra to use." Then, he added, "You understand?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, the confusion was still there. He really was dense.

"Let me explain it a different way." Noriyasu put the scroll away. "You are strong, but if someone stronger than you came along, wouldn't you push harder to overcome? It is the same way with these jutsu. They aren't different, only stronger. And, for that you need more chakra."

A knock came at the door of the Hokage's office. "Rokudaime." It was a iryonin under Sakura. "The Rokudaime Garasukami's wounds seem to be healing fine enough." Sakura had to have her hands full if she sent her. Then, her footsteps went away.

Mere seconds after the iryonin scampered off, someone else came to the door. "Rokudaime." An ANBU jonin. "Madara has enlisted Zetsu along with Kabuto and Sasuke. He's already breaking the rules of the tournament."

"The rules state you can only have two attendants." Naruto recited Yuzuke's words. "He's not breaking the rules. Zetsu _is_ Madara Uchiha. All he is is Madara's use of the Shodaime's cells. I can thank Yamato for that information." Naruto found a smile. "If I hadn't rescued Yamato when everyone was trying to protect Killer Bee and me, I wouldn't know this. All I have to do is defeat them all." With that, Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow. Noriyasu guessed he went to see how the rebuilding was going. It would have to be rebuilt again after Naruto's battle anyway. Noriyasu was content in thinking Naruto intended to destroy it with this battle.


	16. Scene XVI

a/n: Finally, Scene 16! This is by far the longest one yet... I was reading one of the manga's latest release and came across Oonoki's Jinton. It described it as Dust Element. Yet, one of the Shippuden movies accounts Jinton as Swiftness Element. SO, I guess it could be either... in this case, I'll go with dust.

Scene XVI: Saving Sasuke and Punishing Madara

When the remaining contestants arrived for the matching, they filed up to the balcony waiting area slowly. Noriyasu Chanro, still dressed as he was when he fought Motoko, wearing the drape over his arm. He wore a red traditional ninja outfit. Light ring mail with chainmail underneath. Shin guards and wrist guards. Tabi and open-toed sandals. His headband still covered eyes and his other remained at his waist. This time though, he wore his haori over everything. Raido followed him, wearing his green jacket-vest and all those bandages all over his face and arms. No one from Konoha knew what he really looked like. Not even Tsunade. He'd obtained those injuries more than twenty-five years ago. The first time she'd ever seen him, it was bandaged. Bofetsu also followed him in. His attire changed from his original appearance. Though, that was to be expected when it was destroyed after Motoko's Kami Yubisaki jutsu. Giichi dressed in the colors of an oak tree, green and brown. His hair still flipped to one side. He followed Bofetsu in. Andolyn followed close behind with her pot in hand. Her outfit had changed a little. It was a traditional nindogi. A kamishimo. It was essentially a black kimono with a umanori-style naga-bakama. Even that was black. Her kataginu was also black. If you looked close enough, you could see the ginjotan underneath. She also wore chainmail under the kimono. She was really weighing herself down. Yet, she managed to keep up with her brother's pace. Ibiki followed Andolyn, wearing the long grey jacket. Nawaki was still wearing the kimono with the naga-bakama. Neither one of them let the bottom of their face be seen. Shinra, on the other hand, wore the sleeveless shirt with a cape buttoned at the shoulder and armpit, disguising her arms much like her father's. She still wore the tight-fit pants and high geta. Also around her neck and lower face was the grey scarf with the steel plate at the end. It was her one thing that resembled anything close to what ninja wore. Sasuke followed Shinra in, wearing his lavender and blue kimono with the Uchiha fan on the back. Kabuto slowly came up the stairs behind Sasuke. He wore a long cape. Almost nothing could be seen beneath it. And, if he didn't slither like Orochimaru, no one would know it was him. What he looked like underneath, no one knew but Madara. Speaking of Madara, he walked in after Kabuto wearing his trademark mask that he became accustomed to after his defeat at the hands of Hashirama. It wasn't as if people didn't know he was still alive after this. Though, now that Naruto got a better look at him, his mask had changed since the first time he'd seen him. He knew that Madara had killed Konan, that wasn't something he should know, but a braggart had their follies and telling Yamato was one of them. Instead of the swirling one-eyed mask he wore before, this time he wore one that looked like the Sharingan and Rinnegan together. His naga-haori was almost as long as Gekkai's. On his back was his long sensu. It's eight shape made it seem quite useless. Naruto didn't really figure how he would fight with that, but he knew the saying about the Uchiha crest. _The fan that fans the fire._ Maybe it was to amplify his Katon jutsu. Naruto didn't trust him. He followed close behind. The only change to his outfit was that he decided to carry his haori. Sakura and Shikamaru kept close behind him. No one trusted him. Even if they defeated him, if they didn't kill him, he could still get away. But, Madara was at least 80 years old. Not to mention, by also having his brother's Sharingan, he claimed to be as immortal as Hidan.

Once everyone was in place, Kakashi once more took to the center of the arena. Even under the mask, everyone could tell he was excited. It was probably because Naruto's battle was up next. Like the rest of Konoha, he'd put his complete trust in him. After all, he'd defeated Nagato. "Ladies and gentlemen, I won't try to woo you with flashy jutsu for the last set of rounds. Now, that it's been narrowed down so far, the battle for first place will be quite intense. So, let me introduce the final two contestants for the second round." He paused. "Rokudaime Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki and the true Yondaime Mizukage, Madara Uchiha." Then, he added, "Anlize-san, if you are going to use that Kazetate no Jutsu, you might want to double it up. This one might be kind of intense." And then, he was gone. He wasn't in the crowd. He might be watching from the top of the stadium.

Madara teleported Kabuto and Sasuke into the ring. Naruto jumped atop the banister, but hesitated. "Sakura, Shikamaru. Wait here. I might have to use _those_ jutsu." Then, "Taju Kage Bunshin." Seven clones of Naruto sat on the floor weaving the seal to allow the nature energy to be used. Naruto turned to Sakura. "Don't worry, Sakura. I will make Sasuke see the forest for the trees, dattebayo. He's coming home this time." And, in a yellow flash, he was gone. A second flash, he came skidding a few feet away from Madara and going backwards for a few more inches. He was already in Gama Senin mode.

"Coming at us alone, Naruto? Isn't that a little stupid?" Then, "Oh, that's right. You never did use your brain all that much."

"Madara, don't degrade Naruto in front of me." Sasuke said suddenly, his tone still held that dark quality.

"You of all people are sticking up for him, Sasuke?"

"No. Not really. But, still. If you continue, I will kill you." He turned to Naruto. "I've waited a long time for this, Naruto. To see if you are indeed stronger than me. Ready yourself." Sasuke's hands moved fast. Like his brother, Itachi, there was very little jutsu he needed hand seals for. He developed that way just to be able to keep up with Naruto's taijutsu-style ninjutsu. Sasuke's Sharingan made its appearance. "Katon, Gokakyu." Sasuke opened his mouth and blew out fire.

Naruto teleported out of the way. In an instant, he'd formed three Kage Bunshin. "Senpou, Hiraishin Odama Rasengan." All four of them rushed Sasuke, who'd stepped forward. Madara and Kabuto moved back to let Sasuke take care of Naruto. If he could, they would be able to harvest the Kyubi. All the Narutos came crashing down atop Sasuke. The explosion was deafening.

_It'll take more than that to kill Sasuke._

Suddenly, something came flying out of the dust. A giant hawk. Sasuke stood atop its back. According to all the bingo books, Sasuke summoned snakes, just like Orochimaru. Itachi used to summon birds. So, why? How? Something came out after it. A yellow flash. The next thing the crowd knew, Naruto and Sasuke were fighting atop the bird. It was mere taijutsu, until a fuma shuriken came flying out of Sasuke's wrist. Naruto flipped backward and just managed to dodge it. As he did, he came crashing to the earth, landing on all fours like a fox. Sasuke came close to the ground and jumped off. "You have gotten better, Naruto." Those words surprised him. He didn't expect that from Sasuke. "But, it's over. Amaterasu." Itachi's jutsu. It always caused Sasuke's eye to bleed. Probably the reason it caused blindness. Then, as he released the black flames as Naruto returned to his feet, he noticed Naruto wasn't even looking at him. His eyes were closed. The flames disappeared just before they hit.

"I made it in time after all." Naruto said calmly.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" Sasuke screamed. "How did you manage to stop my Amaterasu?"

Naruto shook his head. Everyone in the crowd was leaned forward. They didn't think there was anything that could stop the Amaterasu. "Your Sharingan can tell chakra levels, right, Sasuke? And, you mean to tell me you don't know, dattebayo?" Naruto still hadn't even opened his eyes. "Haven't you seen that my chakra suddenly skyrocketed and then dropped?" Sasuke's face was priceless.

"Don't tell me." His mouth formed a grimace as Naruto smiled. "You're not even an Uchiha. You can't possibly..."

"Your brother wanted me to stop you, so he'd given me some of his powers. I didn't know what until I saw your Amaterasu." Naruto slowly opened his eyes. As he did, Sasuke could see an oddly shaped Mangeko Sharingan. A plus sign of both the fox demon and frog sage as well as the four tomoe marks that told him it was definitely the Sharingan. "Itachi had given me my own Sharingan. Let's end this, Sasuke." Naruto closed his eyes once more. After a slight pause, he opened them. "Enton, Enhyaku no Jutsu." A hundred Narutos littered the arena. "I said I would take you home if I had to take your arms and legs." Each one of the Narutos released black flames. When he released the jutsu, he would probably be blind. If he wasn't he it would a miracle. Sasuke however, managed to dodge the jutsu by using his own Amaterasu. Sasuke knew better than to use his Chidori Kouken or Nagashi. He couldn't even use his Chidori Senbon or Kirin jutsu. Naruto's Futon jutsu would nullify it. He also couldn't use his Katon jutsu, not with Naruto now possessing the Sharingan.

Sasuke rushed Naruto as all the black flames dissolved. Sasuke wouldn't go blind from overexposure to the Amaterasu. He was using Itachi's eyes. When he was inches from Naruto, he disappeared from Naruto's view. Then, in an instant, he came up from behind. "Chidori." He put his hand through Naruto, easily. One by one the clones began disappearing. The crowd ooed. It was almost as if they couldn't believe he'd be defeated so easily. Sakura just shook he head. The clones kept disappearing. Sasuke's face seemed content. But, once all the clones in the arena were gone, Sasuke called out, "Alright, Naruto. You can come out now."

Naruto jumped from the banister. All the Kage Bunshin he had on the side were gone. He smiled. He was still in Gama Senin mode. "Futon,"

"Katon, Gokaryu." Sasuke fired off a fire dragon towards Naruto. But, a flash of yellow told him he missed. He managed to miss Sakura too. He really didn't want to hit her. He fired a second time when he caught the after trails of Naruto's jutsu. This time he came closer. But, by that time, Naruto was right in front of him.

"Hiraishin Rasengan." Naruto vanished again. Then, Sasuke felt the weight of Naruto's blow. Then, "Sasuke, an Orochimaru-style kawarimi?"

Sasuke's voice came from below the ground. "Enton, Kagu Tsuchi." Black flames burst forth from the ground. Naruto had to teleport just dodge the jutsu. Sasuke slowly came out of the ground. He was breathing heavy. He didn't have much energy left. Naruto figured he couldn't make another clone. Sasuke got to his feet. When he did, Naruto was already behind him.

"Sorry, Sasuke. Maybe another time." And, then Sasuke's vision went dark. He hit the ground hard. "Sakura, Shikamaru. Come." And, Naruto picked up Sasuke and tossed him far from Madara. Sakura and Shikamaru caught Sasuke and brought him up to holding area. Naruto turned towards Madara. "I'm guessing you're a little afraid of fighting me yourself, Madara. So, you'll probably make Kabuto take me on instead, like Orochimaru thought to."

"Madara let me take on this fool. Apparently, I didn't put him in his place last time. It's passed the time that I think I should do that." Kabuto slithered forward.

Naruto stood firmly to the spot he was. He neither stepped back in fear nor forward in anxiousness. Things like that got you killed. "Since you use the Nidaime Hokage's jutsu, Kabuto. Let me first gain the power to combat you, dattebayo." Naruto closed his eyes once more. Then, without hesitation, "Kuchiyose, Rikudo Jubi no Jutsu." Suddenly, the air shifted. The sheer weight of it cracked the Kazetate. Kabuto backed up a bit. Only Madara stood there. Before the crowd, a sight no one thought possible sat before them. In a row, all nine Biju stood. Shukaku the Ichibi, a raccoon dog. Nekomata the Nibi, a shadow cat. Isonade the Sanbi, the turtle taken down my Madara himself. Sokou the Yonbi, the ash monkey. Houkou the Gobi, a grey wolf. Raijuu the Rokubi, the slug. Kaku the Shichibi, a cockatrice. Hachimata the Hachibi, the octopus. And Yoko the Kyubi, the fox. Each one of the awaited Naruto's orders. The animosity for Madara in all their eyes. Even the black Reibi showed its face. Despite only being a synthetic Biju created by Konoha's Hashirama Senju, the Shodaime Hokage.

"Naruto-kun," Kabuto's voice held mirth and something akin to false praise, nothing short of the modesty of a lion, "I thought you would summon Kai the Jubi. Yet, you brought forth only his broken state, effectively harming Killer Bee at the same time."

"Killer Bee is fine. My jutsu is the only known jutsu that can safely remove a Biju without killing its host." The entire time, Naruto refused to open his eyes and see Kabuto. "However, in order to use this jutsu, one must first obtain two powers stronger than the Sharingan and Rinnegan. The last person to have such requirements was the one who'd sealed the Jubi in the first place. The Rikudo Senin. The first is a Fujin Jutsu known only in the Uzumaki clan, the main branch of both the Senju and Uchiha. A power called Rikudo." Naruto's body burst into the white cloak given to him by training with Bee to completely control his Biju. The cloak that allowed him to use his a seal of his own design to create a secondary seal within himself. "The second is a eye jutsu, a Kekkai Genkai, stronger than the Rinnegan, which is the father of all the modern eye techniques. The last person to have this jutsu was also the Rikudo Senin. It is called..." Naruto opened his eyes. They'd changed so much. They bore the look of the Rinnegan with the partitions. Only the center though was purple. The second ring was the color of the Byakugan, the lavender color. The third ring was the red of the Sharingan and also held four tomoe. The fourth ring was the color of the Suigan, the blue. The fifth ring was the color of the Kagan, flickering magenta. And, the last ring was the color of the Hyoukugan, white. A tomoe necklace hung around Naruto's neck, along with long lines coursing his arms and sides. He looked just like the Rikudo Senin, down to the flowing haori. "The Sharinnegan." Naruto put his hands together. "Come forth, Kai the Jubi!" Instantly, the Biju became balls of chakra. They swirled together until they combined into one solid ball. Before the mythical dragon, Kai the Jubi could take shape however, Naruto sealed him within his own body. Then, "Come forth, Bo no Kami." A staff formed in his hands from nothingness. The true power of the Rinnegan. Naruto had a way of surprising everyone.

Kabuto reacted quickly. "Edo Tensei, Ju-san Onmyoji." In an instant, thirteen caskets began rising up from the ground. Kabuto intended to raise the dead. _It was a good thing I managed to use the talismans before I resurrected them here. _Naruto looked quite surprised. The Nidaime, Tobirama could only summon one. Usually it was his brother, Hashirama. Orochimaru could only summon three at a time. But, to have come so far. Not only that, but in the first battle of the Fourth Ninja War, Kabuto summoned even more than that. "You probably don't know who they are, Naruto-kun, so I will tell you."

The first casket opened up. The lavender kimono with the yin and yang on his waist. Those red dots where his eyebrows should be. That bone user. "Naruto-kun, don't you remember me?"

"Kimimaro Kaguya." Naruto's voice was full of grief. Why did Kabuto have to summon someone who died defending his beliefs. Not to mention, Gaara had told him that he died from an illness, just before striking the last blow to Gaara and Lee.

The second casket opened. Tentacles came slithering out, followed by a hand. The rest of the body followed. Tentacles hung out from every stitch on his body. The headband was a scarred waterfall. Naruto had to remember he used all five elements. "I won't be hit by that damn Futon, Rasen Shuriken again."

"Kakuzu." Naruto dreaded who else. He dreaded if he had obtained enough power. The third and fourth casket opened at the same time. White birds came out of one. It was probably clay. Oonoki told the Kage Summit Kabuto had revived this one. It was probably Deidara. The other wasn't hard to guess. The minute one of the hands came out of the casket, Naruto recognized the sheen of a wooden puppet. It was Akasuna no Sasori.

The fifth casket opened up slowly. The six one did as well, almost in an echo of one another. Itachi walked out of the casket. He took one look at Naruto's eyes and smiled. Nagato stepped out of the other. He really was thin. Naruto really hadn't noticed when he sat in that makeshift wheelchair.

"That is the last of the ones you should know about. I know you have never studied anything. So, you won't know the next seven." Kabuto insulted Naruto. In front of everyone. "The founder of the Hidden Mist, Kirigakure Shikaemon Saizo." The seventh casket opened up. A ninja wearing something akin to the first two Hokage walked out. One of his eyes had a long scar through it. His helm bore the symbol of the hidden mist ninja. "The next two are probably somewhat familiar to you, Hashirama and Tobirama Senju." The first and second hokage walked out of their respective caskets. Neither one said a word. They just looked at Naruto and then looked at each other. "The next three were hailed as Sannin long before Hanzo of the Hidden Rain called Orochimaru-sama, Jiraiya, and Tsunade Sannin." The three caskets opened up. An Orochimaru-looking character walked out. His skin was pale white. His eyes even resembled Orochimaru. However, in one hand he carried the Orochimaru's sword and in the other, he carried Itachi's Susanoo's. "Orochimaru's forefather, Sandayu Momochi." Another person walked out of a casket, his look reminded Naruto of Hinata. Long blue-black hair, lavender eyes. He carried a shield and no weapon. "Founder of the Hyuga clan, before the Byakugan, Nagato Fujibayashi." Another came out looking like one of the samurai Naruto saw at the Kage Summit. Yet, his spear looked more like Andolyn's nodachi. "The God of the Spear, Masanari Hanzo Hattori." The final casket opened. It subsequently exploded from the mere chakra pressure. The person standing there looked a lot like a cross between Sasuke and Naruto himself. Black hair, the Rinnegan, the Tomoe necklace, the Bo no Kami, and the white cloak akin to Naruto's. "I'm sure you know who this is, since you look like him now that you've obtained control over your Biju. The Rikudo Senin, Senha no Rikorama Uzumaki. The father of the Uchiha and Senju clans. As well as your own." Kabuto's voice held that smear of sarcasm. Naruto wanted to pick him up by his throat and put his hand through him. And, to think he managed to divert the Fourth Ninja War by requesting this tournament instead. Though, he hadn't been in time to save everyone from casualties. Mubi Aburame was dead and Anko was severely injured. If Madara won, Naruto and Killer Bee would just go with them. Without resistance. He couldn't afford to lose.

Naruto thought to go with the Rikudo Senin, Rikorama. He knew for a fact that he could revive the dead. It was the one thing Konan had taught him about the Rinnegan. Not to mention, the Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju could use the Edo Tensei to bring him right back. This would be a difficult fight. He had to devise a plan and quick. But, he wasn't Shikamaru. And, he wasn't Sakura. Both of them had the intelligence and the knowledge to pull this off. But, not him. Naruto was worried he would die here. Not to mention, he had just saved Sasuke. If somehow he failed, Madara would just end up with Sasuke again. He had to either seal the soul or disable the body. Not even killing Kabuto would do the job. If he could just get them all at once... Then, Naruto got an idea. "Katon Ninpou, Kaiho!" Naruto opened his mouth and superheated flames burst forth melting the dirt into lava without touching it. It was probably the most destructive of any of the Bijus' techniques. He aimed it towards Rikorama. Tobirama made it in time.

"Suiton, Suijinheki." The water Tobirama called forth slowed down the flames but couldn't put it out completely. However, it allowed all the Edo Tensei victims to dodge it.

"Kabuto," Naruto said slowly, "I can't believe you would stoop to such a level as to summon my own forefathers against me, my kin, and even enemies I respected. You have tainted the Uzumaki name. And, Madara, you have soiled it more by letting him." Naruto didn't bother waiting for them to answer. Instead, he gathered chakra and created six Rasengans floating above him. His Hiraishin would give him the edge he needed for this jutsu. If he could do this right, he would break it down to some that he could handle on his own. He just hoped that the Kazetate held. Its crack would compromise the integrity of its protection to the crowd. Naruto sighed. Usually he just rushed in and fought without thinking. But, here he had to use his brain. That was a laugh. Not only against Kabuto, who was smarter than him, but also against Madara, who was also smarter than him and had an infinite amount of battle experience. This wasn't a videogame. There were no extra lives. "Rikudo Senpou, Rikudopou Rasen Darengan." Naruto disappeared before everyone and in a quick yellow flash, Kimimaro, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Hashirama, and Tobirama were on the ground headless. Their bodies turned to dust. Sasori rebuilt himself, only to fall apart once more. His last words echoed the look in Kabuto's eyes.

"How?"

Naruto wasn't giving away the secret of his jutsu. Not for Kabuto who would find a way around it. But, he was sure that Rikorama would already know. "Katon Ninpou, Kaiho!" Once more, Naruto shot forth the superheated flames that could only belong to the jubi, Kai. The remaining puppets backed out of the way, spreading themselves far enough from Naruto that they would have to fight him one on one. Naruto's Hiraishin was fast, it came up behind Kakuzu faster than he'd thought. He didn't even have time to blink. And, Naruto was still airborne. The others were kept busy with Kage Bunshin. "Futon, Rasen Shuriken."

Kakuzu turned around just in time to see Naruto throw his Rasen Shuriken at him. He backed out of the way. "It's no good if you can't hit me with it, you know." As he reprimanded Naruto, the blades of the Rasen Shuriken spread outward towards him. He backed up more. He looked around carefully. Naruto was no longer in his sight and all the Kage Bunshin had retreated to the balcony, seemingly gathering chakra with some weird seal.

"Senpou, Odama Rasengan." Kakuzu turned to dust. Kabuto looked on. There was something odd about his previous rasengan and now his odama rasengan. He was sure of it. He was getting no response to the Edo Tensei puppets Naruto managed to destroy. Nagato just looked at Naruto.

"I won't even bother." He said suddenly. "You've beaten me once and I've already passed on my will to you, Naruto-kun. Godspeed." The puppet of Nagato disintegrated. It was one less person he had to fight. That was good enough for him. Five puppets remained. Kabuto and Madara still had to be dealt with. And, Madara was likely to summon Zetsu, his Moku Bunshin.

"I'll deal with this young brat first." The one-eyed Tobirama lookalike stepped forward. "He'll be done for good when I'm done with him." Then, to Naruto, "By the way, those Futon and Katon jutsu will be useless against me. See this on my forehead?" He pointed to the hidden mist symbol on his helm. "It means your useless. I'm the only Kage who died from natural causes." He clapped his hands together, "Suiton, Shikaemon Saizo no Jutsu." A giant wave surged forth from his every pore.

"Sunaton, Shukakutate." Naruto invoked Gaara's secondary absolute defense. The giant raccoon monk holding a shield. As the wave washed around the raccoon, Naruto jumped atop the Shukaku's head and invoked a second biju jutsu, "Futon, Kakutobuha." In an instant, he took to the air.

"You can't get away from me that easy, brat." Shikaemon called out. With a move of his hand, the wave rose higher and higher, causing Naruto to have to back up further.

_How am I going to fight him if I can't get close to him?_ Naruto suddenly took a look at the giant wave created by Shikaemon Saizo. It reminded him of the waterfall he trained with during his attempt to harness wind chakra. He landed quite a distance away from the wave. He obscured what he did next with a pair of smoke bombs. But, when the Rasen Shuriken came rushing forth, Shikaemon wasn't fooled. He looked up and Naruto came down with one of his giant Odama Rasengans. In an instant, he cut through Naruto with the water as the Rasen Shuriken also broke through the middle of the wave. As the water crashed over Naruto, it appeared to be a clone. In that same instant, the Rasen Shuriken exploded into a puff of smoke and Naruto appeared from it holding a Odama Rasengan. As he smashed into Shikaemon, the enemy burst into a splash of water. _Great, a Mizu Bunshin, dattebayo. Now, what?_ Naruto's last attack made him realize he'd also reverted to his regular form. His senin mode had disappeared. It was a good thing he made sure to have some clones. Dispelling the jutsu for one of the seven clones, he restored his Rikudo Senin mode. Up to now, he didn't even use his Bo no Kami. But, he had a plan for that. It was for the three major enemies. The Rikudo Senin, Rikorama, Kabuto, and Madara. He would have to find a way to maintain his Sharinnegan as well. That wouldn't be easy. It was eating up his chakra. He couldn't make more than two clones in battle at this rate already. Otherwise would make his nature energy unstable. Suddenly, a voice came up from behind him.

"Where you looking, brat?" A slow laughter. "You aren't still focused on that Mizu Bunshin, are you?"

Naruto didn't have time to waste. He didn't want to have to use it, but he didn't have any choice either. He grabbed the head of the Bo no Kami from his back and tilted it towards the voice behind him. He could barely see Shikaemon, thanks to both the Byakugan and Hyoukugan integrated in his Sharinnegan. As it came in contact with Shikaemon's chest, he called out, "Rikudo Senpou, Rikudo Chakra Fuin." Kirigakure Shikaemon Saizo, the Shodaime Mizukage, turned to dust. Without any chakra at all, the jutsu failed to work. Naruto realized it only after using his Rikudopou Rasen Darengan. If he could somehow seal the chakra at the same time, he would be rid of them. Likewise, if they decided of their own violation to renounce their will to fight him, he didn't have to. They were nothing more than Bunshin. Clones with the same amount of chakra as the sacrifice used to summon them. If they somehow used it all up they would be no more. The problem was, jutsu cost less chakra for them while in this state than when they were alive. Naruto wasn't sure he had enough to contest all of them and still defeat Kabuto and Madara afterwards. However, there were only four left. The Shodaime Sannin: Sandayu Momochi, Nagato Fujibayashi, and Masanari Hanzo Hattori. And, the Rikudo Senin, Senha no Rikorama Uzumaki.

"Next, you fight the three of us." The Orochimaru lookalike said with patronizing undertones. "At once."

Naruto nodded to himself. If he intended to fight all three of them, he would have to use his tailed-beast mode. It would instantly consume two of his Kage Bunshin and still he could only fire the Jinchuriki Biju Karin twice. He had to do it in that time. That Orochimaru lookalike would probably be the hardest. The three probably had jutsu that mimicked the clans they fostered. Sandayu would probably use some hebi-style jutsu. Nagato Fujibayashi probably used the Hyuga's jyukkenjutsu. And, Masanari probably used some of Andolyn's Battojutsu. But, Naruto could afford the luxury of thinking before he attacked. He had to use pure instinct if he was going to best these guys. It would be the only chance he would get to make himself unpredictable.

"Heha!" A solitary snake rocketed from Sandayu's sleeve. He was just like Orochimaru alright. Naruto Hiraishined out of the way.

He decided he would aim for Nagato who bore no weapon at all. He leapt towards Sandayu and used his Hiraishin to cover the distance between Sandayu and Nagato. However, in the moment he would strike, a long spear came into view. Naruto countered with his Bo no Kami. Once more he used his Hiraishin to get out of the middle of the three. This would be more difficult than he thought. He would probably have to use _it_ anyway. He clapped his hands together and let loose a tremendous amount of chakra. Two of his Kage Bunshin on the balcony disappeared. Sakura, Shikamaru, and all the crowd looked on in earnest. Only Bee had seen this form, and everything that led to its fruition. As he gathered the necessary amount of chakra he intended to sacrifice to the Kyubi, the three _puppets_ attacked.

"Seniaijutsu!" Masanari's spear cloned itself a thousand times and all shot towards Naruto.

"Senheha!" One thousand snakes burst forth from Sandayu's sleeves.

"Yamakiri!" Nagato hurled his discus-like shield enveloped in wind chakra. All the jutsu aimed at Naruto's one blind spot. Directly below his head. The spears, snakes and shield kicked up so much dust as they appeared to hit home. No one was sure if it really did. The three of them turned towards Madara and Kabuto.

Masanari said, "That's it. He's done. We're taking our leave. To think this _new_ Rikudo Senin would be so weak. He makes Rikorama-sensei look even more like a god."

"Well, it was a good thing I set up that Tatsumakitate, 'tebayo." Naruto's calm voice came from behind all that dust. The surprise on everyone's face wasn't because he'd lived. No, it was because he was so calm. Indeed, he was definitely known for losing his cool in battle. A resurgence of the vast chakra that once dominated wherever Naruto went suddenly cleared the dust. What stood before everyone amazed them. It was the kyubi with all nine of its tails waving in the air. In an instant, Naruto was gone. But, it wasn't a Hiraishin. No, in that form he was faster than that. When he reappeared, his hand was fully inside Nagato's chest. That wouldn't kill him. Not at all. "Biju Rasengan." Nagato's body blew apart. In the next instant, Masanari and Sandayu were up in the air with Naruto on the ground just below them. He opened his mouth and what formed next looked a lot like the Kitsunetaiho. The black and white chakra that formed at his lips began to swirl and compress into a rasengan. Then, it fired. "Jinchuriki Biju Karin!" Sandayu and Masanari were decimated. Only Rikorama, Kabuto, and Madara remained.

Rikorama stepped forward, his Bo no Kami focused on Naruto. His eyes pleaded with Naruto to just give up. He didn't want to have to fight. No, he hated fighting, that was the reason he sealed the Jubi in himself in the first place. It was an attempt to rid the world of all the evils that had come to possess the human race. An attempt to bring peace to the samurai. Yet, in his attempt, he inadvertently brought forth the ninja. He wanted to believe, on his deathbed, that by choosing the successor he had everything would change. But, he saw now that nothing had. It had only brought division to the Uzumaki clan. The Senju, the Uchiha, the Hyuga, the Uchisugate, the Chanro... all of them were but one... the Uzumaki. "Look, kid. I don't want to have to do this. What's your name, kid?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, the Rokudaime Hokage. The savior of the ninja. I will remove this hate from the ninja world, dattebayo."

"So, we'll settle this with a single jutsu." Then, "Bring your worst and we'll decide who is worthy of bringing change to the ninja world. You, who descends from my Senju successor or Madara, who descends from his Uchiha brother." Then, without hesitation, Rikorama's hands moved fast as he timed them to bring forth his jutsu.

Naruto, on the other hand, allowed his chakra to converge at his tails. The look and sound of it was truly something to behold. A black ball of chakra with white blades circling it. Yet, even as it formed, he compressed it even further and poured more chakra into it. Rikorama poured an equivalent amount of chakra into his jutsu. Then, at the same instant, they readied themselves. "Futon Ninpou, Jinchuriki Biju Rasen Shuriken."

"Dai O-Bijudan!" This jutsu was roughly the Jinchuriki Biju Karin without the compression. Rikorama just gathered a massive amount of chakra in himself and let it forth out his mouth. As it rocketed towards Naruto, the new Rasen Shuriken cut right through it parting the beam far enough that not only could Naruto pass unharmed in the middle, but also so that the beam hit the dirt and scorched the sky rather than cause serious damage to the entire structure of the stadium. Another of Naruto's Kage Bunshin disappeared as he flung the Rasen Shuriken directly at Rikorama. There would be no time for him to dodge. And, now Naruto was down to only three Kage Bunshin on the balcony. He didn't want to have to use _that_ jutsu. It would take all three of them and leave him absolutely defenseless if it missed. Not even Sakura or Shikamaru could save him after that. Not to mention, they would lose Sasuke. In an instant, Rikorama's jutsu ended. In the same instant, Rikorama himself ended. Only corpses remained on the battlefield. That and his two final opponents, Kabuto and Madara. He had to take Kabuto first. He didn't have enough chakra left to test Madara and then have to deal with more summons from Kabuto. Naruto leapt at Kabuto. He made his gamble. Kabuto smiled from beneath his long hooded trench coat. The cape fell to the dirt in a crumpled heap as Kabuto rushed forward out of it, shedding his skin like an overgrown snake. He even looked like the final form Orochimaru had taken before Sasuke killed him. Naruto prepared a rasengan, but leapt just inside Kabuto's waiting jaws. Kabuto swallowed. The crowd cringed in disgust.

"Come on, Madara. We've won this. I'll spit him back up when you're ready to use him for the extraction." Kabuto slithered back towards Madara. But, as he came in mere feet of him, he suddenly stopped. A voice came from within.

"Futon, Rasen Shuriken." Suddenly, the blades of Naruto's shuriken shaped Odama Rasengan split Kabuto in two and Naruto slowly disentangled himself from Kabuto's remains. "That's what you get for thinking I would just go with you, dattebayo." Then, he turned to Madara. "I guess I should go all out if I'm going to kill you, right?" Naruto wasn't fooling him. He'd already lost his Rikudo Senin mode. He wasn't even in Gama Senin mode. He didn't even stand a chance.

"Something like that." Naruto could tell Madara was smiling behind his mask. "_If_ you can kill me."

Naruto gathered his energy quickly. If he could just find enough power to at least nullify Madara's teleportation jutsu, he could stand a chance. It had been said that when he fought Hashirama that Madara had yet to develop his teleportation technique. Not only that but, he figured Madara needed at least one Sharingan. That's why he only put in one of the Rinnegans he stole from Nagato. _Naruto, I'll do it._ Naruto felt off guard. Who's voice was that in there. It wasn't the Hachibi or the Kyubi. He knew their voices. It was something else. Someone else. _Naruto, I will take care of Madara's Sharingan. All you have to do is worry about the Rinnegan. But, you can't do it in that mode. Jubi? Who'd you think it was? So, how are we doing this? You're gonna have to use _that_ jutsu. I will give you enough power to do it, but I will also divide the Biju once more. Rikorama was clear when he said my power was too much for any one person to handle. You are exceptional, but I won't take chances. Are you ready?_ "Ready."

"Ready? Who are you talking to, Naruto?" Then, "Just for good faith, I will let you attack first. How's that?"

Naruto ignored him. He could feel the Jubi's power filling him. The Rikudo Senin mode instantly restored itself.

"How did you manage that? I was sure you didn't even have enough chakra for that." Madara's confusion echoed in his voice. Not that anyone could see his face.

Again, Naruto ignored him. Naruto closed his eyes. Once he opened them, his Sharinnegan made a reappearance. And then, before everyone's eyes. His body changed. Slowly it grew scaly and orangish. His belly grew long and yellow. His feet grew claws. His hands did the same. Ten tails sprouted behind him. When his body finished shifting, all that stood before everyone was a dragon with the head of the Gedo Statue Madara kept in his hideout. The three remaining clones on the balcony disappeared. He could only imagine what Sakura and Shikamaru thought to themselves as they watched helpless. In an instant, he appeared before Madara, who teleported to the far end of the stadium. _Naruto, use your Hiraishin now. He can't teleport for another five minutes. I will take care of his Sharingan then. _Naruto followed the Jubi's request. He appeared behind Madara. At that moment, blackness filled Madara's Sharingan. He couldn't see. It was a genjutsu so powerful that only someone with the Sharinnegan could break. It required several abilities of the Kekkai Genkai Doujutsu. _Do it now._ "Futon Ninpou, Jinchuriki Biju Rasen Shuriken Zettaiteki Kurayami." The area around Madara and Naruto exploded into a fury of black wind. A ball surrounded them both. And, when the wind died down. They were both on the ground. Neither one moved.

Kakashi made his way onto the arena dirt. He was prepared to end the match right there and declare no winner. It would mean that there would be no matches for either one after this one. It would also mean that the tournament would resume as a matching between Giichi, Ibiki, and Noriyasu. Kakashi made his way closer to both contestants. As he came close, he saw the unexplainable. Naruto slowly rose to his feet. It was impossible. He was right in the middle of that technique.

"Kakashi-sensei, Madara is finished. I severed _all_ his chakra pathways. He can no longer produce any chakra at all." Indeed, the little exposed skin on Madara's face and hands had turned purple. The same way they did when Naruto had used his Rasen Shuriken against Kakuzu. "I just need to..." Naruto fell forward. This time Sakura and Shikamaru made it in time to catch him.

"Naruto just needs some rest. I will take a look at him once we reach the hospital." Sakura said with a grim look on her face. Something told Kakashi that she didn't believe it was something as simple as rest. That look on her face meant she thought it was something more serious. But, Kakashi had made up his mind.

"Naruto Uzumaki, victor. And, now we shall take a short break." And, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kakashi, and several ANBU members towing Madara and Sasuke disappeared before the crowd.

a/n:

nindogi: ninja art clothes

kamishimo: a traditional dress outfit complete with hakama, worn by samurai

umanori hakama: horse-riding hakama

hakama: a wide pair of pants worn with kimono

kataginu: a sleeveless jacket

naga-bakama: long hakama with a long train (naga means long)

ginjotan: steel sash worn under armor

geta: clog sandals

Enton, Enhyaku: Dark Flame Element, 100 Dark Flames

Kouken: Sword of Light

Sharinnegan: Copy Transmigration Eye

Rikudopou: Six Paths Art

Bo no Kami: Staff of the Gods

Edo Tensei, Ju-san Onmyoji: Impure World Reincarnation, the 13 Priests

Katon Ninpou, Kaiho: Fire Element Ninja Art, Kai's Flame

Suijinheki: Attacking Rapids Wall

Rikudopou Rasen Darengan: Six Paths Art Swirling Barrage

Shukakutate: Shukaku's Shield

Kakutobuha: Kaku's Flying Wings

Rikudo Chakra Fuin: Six Paths Chakra Seal

Jinchuriki Biju Karin: Jinchuriki Tailed-Beast Bomb

hebi: snake

jyukkenjutsu: gentle fist technique

Heha: Snake Blade

Seniaijutsu: 1000 Iaijutsu

Senheha: 1000 Snake Blades

Yamakiri: Mountain Cutter

Biju Rasengan: Tailed-Beast Swirling Sphere

Doujutsu: Eye Technique

Futon Ninpou, Jinchuriki Biju Rasen Shuriken Zettaiteki Kurayami: Wind Element, Jinchuriki Tail-Beast Swirling Shuriken Absolute Darkness


	17. Scene XVII

Scene XVII: Rebuilding Chunin Stadium Intermezzo Part 3

After Madara's defeat by Naruto and Sasuke's imprisonment, Naruto was rushed to the hospital for his wounds. He'd also used up so much of his chakra that Sakura was worried about his continuing this tournament. Only Ibiki remained. That was enough for Sakura to want him to drop out. Hinata wouldn't leave his side. She, too, was worried. He was up against either Ibiki, Giichi, or Noriyasu. He was the only kage left in this tournament. And, Konoha's reputation depended on him. As Hinata and Sakura tended to Naruto, Noriyasu walked in.

"Hokage-dono, desu."

"Noriyasu-niichan, dattebayo."

"I wanted to ask you something. Your abilities caught my attention and I wanted to update the bingo book on you." Noriyasu said matter-of-factly. "So, if I could ask you a few questions?"

"You want to know about my Sharingan and Rinnegan don't you?" Naruto beat him to the punch.

"Are you sure you should tell him about that, Naruto-kun?"

"It's alright, Hinata, love. He's already seen it." Then, to Noriyasu, "Sasuke's brother, Itachi gave me some of his powers to defeat Sasuke with. So, that I could save him from his destiny of darkness. My Mangeko only activates when there is a Amaterasu, but I can use my Sharingan otherwise. As for the Rinnegan, it allows me to use my Rikudo Senin mode to its fullest. I can virtually do anything I want as long as I have the chakra for it. There isn't much more than that to it. However, controlling the Jubi isn't easy. But, because I have the Kyubi, who already is in my control, it seems they communicate."

"But, I thought that they became one." Sakura said. "How is it then that they can communicate?"

"Kai has more than one personality. His division by Rikorama caused this. So, they understand one another. Or, something like that. All the Bijus' abilities are able to be used even though I also now have Kai's abilities."

"Ano?"

"Yes, Hinata-san?" Noriyasu turned around, activated his Hyoukugan and searched for a chair. "No chair?" Then, "Kuchiyose." A chair appeared. Noriyasu sat down. "What is it, Hinata-san?"

"What is the deal with your father and children?"

"Well, we kinda explained this already for Naruto, but for you I will say it again. My father so wanted to be Garasukami since before my uncle Doshi was named the Sandaime. However, it wasn't to be so. He killed his brother to obtain the title. He even had a plan. With Doshi dead, he could nominate himself. Something like the way that Danzo did. He intended to use his Hyoukugan."

"I thought only the Hyoukugan could enhance sight." Sakura said.

"Well, to the average Chanro, that is its only ability. However, some of us have some unique abilities even still. Mine not only lets me see, but can also enhance my ability to see the chakra of my enemies. My father's, on the other hand, allows him to control the emotions of someone as long as they are weak of heart. In otherwords, Hinata would be a bad enemy for him. She would easily fall to him, until she gathered the courage to break it herself. She has that power. He can't take me. As for my children, not only did he kidnap them but he is controlling them. They are too young to be able to resist the jutsu." Noriyasu looked down and sighed. "Shinra would be the toughest to fight. She has the most chakra out of anyone in the entire Chanro ichizoku. If she had the amount of battle experience my father has, she would be a dangerous opponent. As you can see, she was able to take out Gaara easily. But, Nawaki isn't to be taken lightly either. His chakra level..."

"Even exceeds my mother's." Kazesan interrupted as he entered the room. "I heard you talking outside, my dear cousin. Nawaki could easily dash Ibiki's hopes to become the Garasukami. He is compassionate and powerful. I couldn't say the same for Shinra. She values death too much. But, that could be Ibiki's doing."

"Most definitely." Noriyasu commented. "I don't think you should continue, Hokage-dono. I don't want to see you hurt at my own child's hand. Besides, I can tell that you won't be able to use your jinchuriki powers for a good while. You've used up so much chakra that you've even put limiters on yourself."

"How did you know that?"

"I told you. My Hyoukugan could see your chakra. There is no way that you can defeat me and there is no way you can defeat Shinra. I suggest you give up."

Naruto sat up. "You can give up on me giving up, Noriyasu-niichan. I stand by what I say. That is my way of the ninja. I will not let you fight Ibiki alone if I can help it, Noriyasu-niichan."

"Fine. Do what you want." Noriyasu and Kazesan left.


	18. Scene XVIII

Scene XVIII: The Jutsu no Tenshi

Kakashi walked across the dirt into the center of the arena. Only three matches remained and only Ibiki remained to be defeated. He had no doubt that Naruto could do it. Though, the little girl looked real strong. These last three matches not only determined the winners of the tournament but also whether or not this mission would be a success or not. It all depended on Ibiki's capture. "Ladies and gentlemen from around the world, it has been a real pleasure to present this tournament in the Land of Fire's Konohagakure. Up 'til now, we've had some interesting battles between the eastern kage and western kami. But, finally the semi-finals have come around. Only four teams remain. Representing the Western Ninja Nations are Giichi Uchisugate II as the Kinzokukami, Ibiki Chanro as the Kagekami, and Noriyasu Chanro as the Daikami. Representing the Eastern Ninja Nations is Naruto Uzumaki as the Hokage. Get ready to see some superheated battles from here on out." Kakashi smiled. "And without any delay, I give you the Yondaime Kinzokukami, Giichi Uchisugate II and the Shodaime Kagekami, Ibiki Chanro."

Giichi walked in to the arena using the stairs. Andolyn followed him still wearing the kamishimo in all black. Unlike her brother, she chose to weigh herself down. No one but her knew why. Giichi looked over to her and murmured, "Andolyn-neechan, I give you permission to use anything you want. You're starting off this one, kay?"

"Finally, I can _kill _something. It's about time." Mirth found its way into her voice. She had yet to forgive Ibiki for stealing the precious artifact only given to the Kinzokukami. It was forged for the Shodaime in 1899. And, it was one of the five legendary weapons that caused the First Ninja War in the Western Nations. "I would stay out of my way, Giichi-niichan. Unless you are willing to die."

"I know."

Ibiki didn't bother with a showy entrance either. He followed down the stairs. Nawaki and Shinra were close behind. Shinra still wore the cape over her outfit. She didn't bother hiding what she said next. "Ji-ji, you're gonna have to go at this one without me. I'm saving up my chakra for _that_ jutsu. I want to have it ready for the finals."

"Fine. Fine." Ibiki retorted emotionlessly. He didn't really care, just as long as he could kill Noriyasu. Then, everything would be right with his world. And, to think Madara failed to uphold his end of the bargain. Madara was supposed to help him gain control over the entire world with that damn Moon's Eye plan and then, Ibiki would rule over the world with an iron fist. Madara would end up being his personal KGB enforcer. But, Madara messed everything up by losing. "I guess I'll take them both on myself." He shooed them away. Which Nawaki's evident smile told the crowd exactly how he felt about that.

Chouji, who'd been watching the entire time and rooting quite loudly for Naruto, leaned over to his father, Choza and asked, "Isn't Ibiki a missing-nin and a S-Rank felon?"

"Yea." Choza answered between bags of chips.

"So, why is he participating in this event?"

"Even though he's a criminal, he's also a kami and the invitation went to all the living kage and kami in the entire world." Then, "You there, get me seven bowls of ramen and six family-size orders of sashimi. And, hurry." The vendor combing the crowd jumped and ran off to get Choza's order. Choza wished the vendor would hurry even faster, the match was already beginning and he couldn't enjoy a tournament without any snacks.

"Kinzokuton, Zettaiteki Yoroi." Andolyn's absolute armor jutsu. "I'm not going to fool around with you like I did with that Hoshikage-chan. I _will_ kill you." A slow steady smile inched across her face.

"Then, I guess I should get serious. Hyoukugan." The veins around Ibiki's eyes bulged. His blue eyes turned white. "Garasuton, Ibiki Jutsuogi, Nami no Suri-garasuryu." Seven white glass dragons formed around Ibiki. Ibiki's smile was full of bloodlust. If he took this girl's life, Giichi wouldn't bother fighting and Noriyasu would be all his. "It's just you and me..." He smiled wider, "And, my clones." He burst into a maniacal laughter and clones. He charged Andolyn.

Andolyn dodged some of the clones and the attacks using the same jutsu she used to defend her brother. "How do you like my Zettaiteki-booei no Jutsu?" The clones surrounded her with their nodachi exposed from their sleeves and ran straight into the metal dome that instantly surrounded her. When she'd released the jutsu, she invoked another. "Kinzokuton, Katana Bunshin." Once more the halo of odachi surrounded her back. The remaining clones, for some reason lined up in a queue one depth thick. "Like skewering fish. Ninpou, Battosai no Iaijutsu." In an instant, they were cut in half. The odachi littered the ground in a nice neat row. Andolyn broke into a run towards Ibiki and jumped atop one of the odachi. Taking to the air, she made a few seals. "Toriton, Toriha." Wings sprouted from her back. "Eat this, Ibiki." The odachi lifted from the dirt and surrounded her once more. "Katana Bunshin." Then, "Ninpou, Shish Kebab no Jutsu." Immediately, all the swords fell to the earth, aiming straight for Ibiki. "Ninpou, Raisui Jutsu, Ame no Dengeki!" Lightning and rain fell along with the swords making a barrier of lightning around Ibiki.

"Hyouton," Ibiki's voice was calm, despite that everyone who faced him wanted him dead, "Ryushita Fubukijudama." A mound of snow instantly covered Ibiki and spit forth globs of snow, increasing the effects of the lightning. The crowd looked on with bemusement. Who would intentionally doom themselves? When Andolyn's attack hit, a large boom of thunder and a giant bolt of lightning emitted from the instant that the snow mound exploded. Ibiki was gone. All that remained was his head, staring blankly at her. And then, Andolyn noticed.

The explosion kicked up a cloud of dust and other debris. So much that the crowd couldn't be sure she made it in time. But, then they heard it. "Kinzokuton, Eiyu." So, her Zettaiteki-booei made it in time. The resulting explosions cleared the cloud. "Ibiki, show yourself."

"Katon, Horyushita Moetatsu Tama." From within the ground, balls of blue flames burst forth aimed for Andolyn once more. And, once more they were defeated by her absolute defense. At the same time, Ibiki's dragons just watched her, awaiting Ibiki's command. "Hyouton, Kogoeta Shinigami Kusakarigama." A scythe of pure ice emerged from the ground and Ibiki with it. The scythe easily pierced the metal dome around Andolyn. Giichi just smiled. "To think you boast about how strong that absolute defense of yours is and it gets leveled by this weak a jutsu." Then, he backed away some. In an instant, the dome exploded into a spray of mercury shrapnel and dust. "Garasu Kesu Kawarimi." Some of the shrapnel impaled Ibiki, only to be surrounded by a glass box. It fell to earth without any clue to where the real Ibiki or Andolyn was. And, then it came.

"Mokuton, Taju Moku Raikoben." It sounded as if it came from above the crowd, where Motoko had stood when she released her penultimate jutsu. A hundred trees fell to the earth, shattering into wooden shards. As it hit the dirt, the cracks were wide enough to fit a train.

"So, you've unearthed me after all." Ibiki's voice came from within one of the cracks. "But, that won't be enough to defeat me." Then, "Garasuton, Konogona ni Wareru." Shards of glass flew out of the center crack, obliterating the tree that made the hole and aiming for the single speck in the sky. "Don't think my jutsu will reach you if you fly that high, Andolyn-chan? Think again! Garasuton, Garasuken Jutsu, Nodachi. Garasu Katana Bunshin." The shards turned into Japanese-style long swords and multiplied themselves.

"Kinzokuton, Katana Bunshin." Once more odachi rained down upon Ibiki. "Ninpou, Shish Kebab no Jutsu." Then, "Just so you don't dodge it this time. Suiton, Ame Ame no Jutsu." Andolyn's special rain fell from the sky just as Ibiki hauled himself out of the crater and onto solid ground.

"Garasuheki." The rain splattered across the glass wall Ibiki erected above himself, sparing him from the rain's barring effects. But, failing to stop the odachi as it shattered the glass swords and the wall itself. Though, Ibiki's speed remained even faster than Andolyn's attack. Immediately, he began knocking away the blades with one of his own. "Katanamaru no Mai."

Andolyn looked down in disgust. Giichi just shook his head and retreated atop the roof over the crowd. He wanted to be out of the way for what he knew she'd do next. In her calmest voice, she uttered, "Ninpou, Jutsu no Tenshi." Andolyn's wings wrapped themselves around her as a flash of white light blinded everyone. When it cleared, the trees were gone and Andolyn stood at one side of the arena with Ibiki at its center. "Let's finish this, Ibiki-san." A white glow radiated around Andolyn.

Ibiki's hands moved as fast as lightning. He wasn't as skilled as the Chanros that came after him, but his jutsu were powerful enough. "Katon, Horyushita Honodan!" Ibiki opened his mouth and blew a waft of blue flames in Andolyn's direction. As they inched closer towards her, he blew harder.

Andolyn didn't bother dodging or moving for that matter. Her voice came as emotionless as Shinra's. "Suiton, Suiryushita Suiryudan." A large dragon of water suddenly burst from the ground in front of her and quenched the flames. "Kinzokuton, Kin Jutsu, Shino Tsuri-zao." Both her hands became the multiple-hooked fishing pole she'd used before. "Cast." The hooks shot themselves towards Ibiki and immediately wrapped themselves around him. Andolyn disappeared and reappeared behind him. "Futon, Hitoiki no Kami." She opened her mouth and emitted a gale of slicing winds that scarred the earth near him.

"Katon, Horyushita Nage no Hono." Ibiki forced all his strength to bring his hands to his lips, cupping them to make a funnel and let loose flames that were amplified by the wind, recoiling them on Andolyn. "A Kotetsu Bunshin?" Then, he heard it above him.

"Katon, Koiyaki no Jutsu." A burst of flames shot down at him, only to be blocked once more by a glass wall. "Glass again, Ibiki? Raiton, Dengeki." A bolt of white lightning burst through the wall scarring the ground. But, Ibiki was gone, except for a bit of glass flotsam.

From somewhere in the earth, Ibiki's voice called out. At the same time, his seven glass dragons that had otherwise sat idle the entire fight line up below Andolyn. "Garasuton, Suri-garasuryu Darengan Bakuhatsu." The dragons burst into a mountain of glass shards all aimed at Andolyn.

Andolyn realized she wouldn't be able to dodge it all in time. No number of clones would help either. And, she didn't have enough chakra to use her absolute defense. She was doomed. Then, she remembered she'd weighed herself down before this fight so the Jutsu no Tenshi wouldn't rip apart her body with the inhuman speed and chakra it allowed her to have. In an instant, she threw off the kamishimo, revealing a tight-cut outfit. Pants and a sleeveless shirt and short geta besides. In a second instant, she was gone. She reappeared at one of the craters she'd created with her Moku Raikoben. _I can still fight him hand to hand, even if I don't have enough chakra for ninjutsu._ "Come out, come out. Wherever you are." Andolyn taunted. _I'd have to be quick about it._

"Fubukishou." Everything before Andolyn went black. "Nodachi."

"Hold it right there, Ibiki. I won't let you kill her." It was Giichi's voice, but it was fading fast. "If you want it, I'll retire so long as she is unharmed."

"Then, come and take your sister and get out of my sight."

a/n:

Kinzokuton, Zettaiteki-booei: Metal Element, Absolute Defense

Garasuton, Ibiki Jutsuogi, Nami no Suri-garasuryu: Glass Element, Ibiki's Master Technique, Wave of Frosted Glass Dragons

Hyouton, Ryushita Fubukijudama: Ice Element, Dragon's Tongue Attacking Blizzard Wall

Garasu Kesu Kawarimi: Glass Case Replacement

Konogona ni Wareru: Glass Shards

Jutsu no Tenshi: The Technique of an Angel

Futon, Hitoiki no Kami: Wind Element, The Breath of God

Katon, Koiyaki: Fire Element, Fish Fry

Raiton, Dengeki: Lightning Element, Shock

Suri-garasuryu Darengan Bakuhatsu: Frosted Glass Dragon Rapidfire Explosion


	19. Scene XIX

Scene XIX: All For the Sake of the Mission

Now, only Noriyasu, Naruto, and Ibiki remained. Giichi forfeited his match on his sister's health. Though, with every fiber of his being, Noriyasu didn't want anyone to fight Ibiki other than himself. However, he knew that Naruto, in his self-righteousness, would try to take the beating for him. It was do or die. Kakashi walked out once more to the stadium arena. "Ladies and gentlemen, I bring you to the final round of the semi-finals. Up until now, the battles have been extraordinary and this one shall not disappoint. I present to you, the Rokudaime Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki and the Shodaime Daikami as well as the Godaime Garasukami, Noriyasu Chanro." The din from the crowd was deafening. The penultimate battle. It was something everyone waited for. It would prove who was the strongest ninja in both the western and eastern ninja nations. Some voted for Naruto, the jinchuriki who brought together the five great nations. Some voted for Noriyasu, the blind ninja, who brought together the five feuding nations. This was a battle of whose moral justice stood stronger and not just physical power.

Naruto and Noriyasu met on the arena dirt, after having descended the stairs side by side. Ibiki, having just won his own match, watched eagerly to see who it was he would get to kill. Both contestants' faces held a tranquil pall resolve. Neither the look of distain nor the look of joy came from either. They both despised fighting. Though, as a genin, Naruto had used battle to relay his feelings to others, defeating them without killing them. Noriyasu, on the other hand, tried his best to avoid fighting altogether, knowing that most ninja would be seriously hurt just with a gentle spar. He'd never really known how to hold back.

"Naruto-san, I can't say I will hold back, desu. You'll just have to come at me with all you've got."

"Fine by me, dattebayo." Naruto waved at the crowd and didn't bother turning to see Noriyasu's face. Noriyasu didn't bother turning to him either. It would be a waste of chakra for a gesture that would go unnoticed.

"Contestants to your sides of the arena." Kakashi began,awaiting both leaders to distance themselves from one another. Neither one bothered with entering with their _attendants_. It would be too dangerous for them. Especially, considering what Naruto had shown what he was capable of. Once both of them were ready, Kakashi started the match, "And, begin."

"Taju..." Naruto made his seals quickly.

"Taju..." Noriyasu didn't waste any time either.

"Kage Bunshin."

"Garasu Bunshin." In an instant, the arena was filled with clones of both Naruto and Noriyasu. The crowd seemed shocked that anyone could make the same number of clones as Naruto. He was sort of _special_.

One of the Noriyasu's jumped high into the air and with a loud bellow called out, "Katon, Horyushita Horyuhodan Darengan." Noriyasu belched a giant ball of flames towards Naruto, followed by several others. Suddenly, as one of the balls of flame came close to the horde of Narutos, a wall of flames appeared.

"How do you like my Tatsumakitate?" Naruto said with a smile. "I never really waited for someone to say begin during all my training. I usually jumped the gun. And, I managed to set this one up just before the start of the match."

"Yea, but now you're trapped behind it." Then, "Doton, Judama." A giant sphere of dirt surrounded the burning shield. Inside was cooking. "Katon, Nise no Shiyaki." The crowd couldn't tell what the jutsu did, but it probably had to do with the fire behind the dome of dirt. Suddenly, the dome cracked. The Noriyasus backed up. As they did, the dome exploded into shrapnel. Some of the Noriyasus were hit with the flying dirt clods and shattered into broken glass. Noriyasu noticed Naruto was already in Gama Senin mode. He had to have activated it while in the dome. The clones rushed each other, battling to the last man standing. They fought hand to hand and with kunai or in Noriyasu's case, glass roses. In the end, only the originals stood. "So, I see that your Kage Bunshin is stronger than my Garasu Bunshin. After all, you had less to fight me with." Then, "Hyoukugan." And, "I guess I'm going to have to get serious. Garasuton, Hanataba." Noriyasu called forth a large bouquet of glass roses. He threw them at Naruto one at a time, timing them with his movements.

Naruto dodged what he could and deflected the rest with his kunai. Then, he summoned three Kage Bunshin. They formed a diamond to hide his next jutsu, not that the sound wouldn't give it away. After a few seconds, a loud whistle filled the air. "Futon, Rasen Shuriken." He threw the Rasen Shuriken at Noriyasu. The jutsu cut through Noriyasu easily. But, as it did, a glass case surrounded Noriyasu's broken body and it shattered. "Garasu Kesu Kawarimi?"

"Garasuton, Dai Chou Konogona ni Wareru." Noriyasu's voice came from within the dirt itself. He must have hid himself within the ground when Naruto attacked with his Rasen Shuriken. A giant wave of glass came shooting out of the ground. Naruto realized he couldn't dodge it all by conventional methods so, the next thing he disappeared. "I forgot you could teleport. That Hiraishin of yours is going to make things difficult, desu."

Naruto appeared on the wall of the Chunin Stadium. "If I didn't have it I would have been doomed to failure already, dattebayo." Then, "Let's finish this." The black dome of chakra surrounded Naruto. He intended to use _that._ He definitely couldn't use the other jutsu so very similar to this one. He didn't have enough chakra and the state his body was in, it wasn't yet fully healed from the jutsu's effects. Once more the nine red tails emerged first. The weight of the chakra once more broke through Anlize's Kazetate jutsu. The chakra dissipated with the sound of Naruto's voice, "Ninpou, Jujin Henge, Kitsune Yojimbo." Once more the fox-like Naruto stood before everyone.

"I will even things out a bit then, desu." Noriyasu suddenly blasted a wave of chakra from his body, the weight of which matched Naruto's Yojimbo. "Ninpou, Gotate no Shino. Shotate." Noriyasu disappeared and appeared behind Naruto. "This should do, don't you think?"

Naruto turned towards Noriyasu and they both began throwing punches and kicks, testing one another's strength. In this form, Naruto was stronger than in his Gama Senin mode but, not quite as strong as in his Rikudo Senin mode. He figured he needed the Sharinnegan to defeat Noriyasu, but that would put so much stress on his body that he may waste the opportunity. "Futon, Hiraishin Rasengan." In either hand, Naruto formed a Futon, Rasengan. With his Hiraishin, he managed to get behind him but, as he brought it down, Noriyasu disappeared and Naruto only managed to scar the earth.

"Futon, Yama Kiri no Jutsu." Noriyasu's voice was absolute as a blade of air flew from the opposite side of the arena behind Naruto. "Raiton, Dengeki." The wind blade cause the lightning to go everywhere. Naruto couldn't dodge it. It was impossible. Then, to everyone's surprise, as it hit Naruto, it turned out to be a Kage Bunshin.

"Noriyasu," Naruto's voice came from up above. He was on the roof. "Did you think you'd get me that easy?"

"Of course." Noriyasu's voice came from behind Naruto's. They both scaled the opposite sides of the walls. "It's only a matter of time, Hokage-tono." Then, "Hyouton, Rensetsu Fubuki Dama." Suddenly, it began to snow. The snow filled the arena quickly and as Naruto touched it, he became encased in a ball of snow. Then, in an instant, the ball found itself in the middle of the arena. "I'm so sorry, Hokage-tono. It seems I cannot play with you any longer. I was saving up my chakra for my encroaching battle. I cannot, I will not allow you to fight it for me. Ninpou, Meikyuu no Shino." Instantaneously, the giant labyrinth formed and trapped Naruto's imprisoned body below. In a flash, Noriyasu appeared atop the glass that topped the labyrinth. He managed to invoke all those high level elemental ninjutsu with a single jutsu. _I cannot waste neither time nor chakra here. I have been saving up all I could muster and I wanted you to understand that, Naruto-san. But, you are one stubborn ninja. I never wanted to have to use this against you. But, if I don't I won't be able to face my fears. _"Ninpou, Meikyuu Dama." The labyrinth shrunk in upon itself, surrounding the snow prison. Noriyasu jumped off when everything stopped moving. He slowly walked over to the crowd. "Kakashi-san, he cannot fight anymore. He's done. No one's ever escaped from that jutsu. Ever."

As he said those words, the shell cracked. The earth wall's cracks glowed red with the shimmer of the fire beneath. Naruto's voice came from inside. "Futon Ninpou, Jinchuriki Biju Rasen Shuriken Zettaiteki Kurayami." The shell exploded and the debris flew everywhere. Naruto stood there teering, somewhat in shock that actually didn't kill him. "Noriyasu..." He barely uttered his opponent's name. Slowly his eyes closed. He teetered for a few seconds more and fell over. But, before he could even hit the ground, Noriyasu caught him.

"Someone come take him to the hospital. He needs medical attention." As soon as someone took Naruto off Noriyasu's hands, the blind ninja was gone.

a/n:

Katon, Horyushita Horyuhodan Darengan: Fire Element, Flame Dragon's Tongue Flame Dragon Flame Cannon Rapidfire

Nise no Shiyaki: False Barbecue

Futon, Yama Kiri

Hyouton, Rensetsu Fubuki Dama: Ice Element, Conjoined Verse Blizzard Shell

Meikyuu Dama: Labyrinth Shell


	20. Scene XX

A/n: I lost all my final scenes, so I have rewritten them. Hope you enjoy the ending of the story.

Scene XX: The Final Intermezzo

Naruto lay bandages seething his loss. He hated to lose. He felt it reflected poorly on his Ninja Way. He craned his neck towards the window of the Konoha Hospital. It was one of the first buildings they had rebuilt. A silhouette sat in the window, reminding him of Jiraya. Except, Jiraya was dead. Naruto would never see him again. That alone welled up the sadness of loss once more in Naruto's heart.

"Hokage-dono, you have done your part." The silhouette said, carefully, with a voice that Naruto had come to know as Noriyasu's. "I never intended for you to have to fight my father. Really, I didn't. This is my fight." He paused a moment.

"But..."

"Always remember, there are some fights that you can intervene and help your comrades and others that you cannot. No matter what. Those kinds of fights are matters of pride. And, that's exactly what this is for me. My pride as a Chanro and as a father that I had vowed to always protect my children." His voice wavered like it was on the brink of tears. "I must do what I have to. My children mean that much to me." And, then he was gone.

Naruto stared off in the distance. He was reminded of the words his mother and father told him. Like them, Noriyasu had so much faith in his children. And, faith that he could keep them safe and rescue them. Even from their own grandfather. Naruto decided he too would have faith in him.


	21. Scene XXI

Scene XXI: God's Judgment

The final round of the tournament had finally come. So many battles had come and gone. All that remained was a final mission, a final battle. Kakashi couldn't wait. He walked before the crowd and nodded to Anlize, reminding her to set the Kazetate no Jutsu. He took a deep breath. "Ladies and gentlemen, as much as I would like to do something fancy for the last round, I think I speak for everyone here when I say that all the suspense is too much to bear." He paused for dramatic effect. "Ladies and gentlemen, without further adieu, I present the Shodaime Daikami Noriyasu Chanro versus the Shodaime Kagekami Ibiki Chanro."

Instantly, four glass telephone booths emerged from the ground. One farther than the other three. Kakashi retreated to the crowd. He wasn't even going to remain somewheres close to the battlefield. He was bound to get killed that way, what with all the bloodlust emanating from the final players. Noriyasu stepped out from his booth. Ibiki, Nawaki, and Shinra from theirs. They hadn't changed from the previous rounds. Their garb remained the same. Yet, their chakra seemed on par with a jinchuriki. For the first time, he thought these guys were going to go all out. He could sense they had been holding back for the entirety of the tournament. But, it was obvious who would win. The children had more chakra than Noriyasu, each. And, Noriyasu was going to take them on all by his lonesome.

"Hyoukugan!" All four of them screamed at the same time. Yep. They were going to get serious.

"Jiji," Shinra said suddenly, "Nawaki and I will take him." She paused. "Our father, that is." She looked over to her brother and in unison they created their seals and spoke, "Taju Garasu Bunshin no Jutsu." Immediately, the ring filled with Nawakis and Shinras. Ibiki retreated to the far wall behind him.

"Chichi, how mean of you to send my own children against me." Noriyasu screamed at his father. Dai Chou Hanataba no Jutsu." It began raining glass roses from the sky, skewering the clones one by one, breaking them into shards.

Nawaki suddenly smiled, as the shards sunk into the earth. "Hibiku Konogona ni Wareru Rendan, successful, Shinra-neechan."

"Garasukami no Jutsu." Kakashi had only seen it once, during Gaara's fight. It was a devastating jutsu that reminded Kakashi of Kimimaro's jutsu. Giant stalks of glass rose from the ground until it covered the entirety of the ring. Kakashi didn't know if to call it yet. Noriyasu was nowhere to be found. "Tosan, we know you wouldn't fall to such a _little_ jutsu." She had the nerve to call that little?

"Katon, Kahoryushita Kahodan Darengan." Noriyasu's voice came calm in the midst of all that glass. The glass began to crack and one by one they shattered into thousands of pieces. Noriyasu could finally be seen. His haori was tattered, probably from dodging all those rising spikes. His arm seemed to be encased, much like Danzo's, in a metal row of cuffs. _I can't attack them using Kaitenhyouken. So, the Fubukishou is out of the question. I truly am limited. This will just have to do the trick._ "Meikyu Dama." A shell like the one he used on Naruto surrounded his twins, until they couldn't move. _Now, I can finally take on my father._

"Raiton," Shinra's voice came from within the shell, "Kaminari Keisei." A surge of lightning rushed from beneath Noriyasu. Only to be dispersed as it hit him. Much to Shinra's surprise. "How?"

"Futon, Daijobu no Jutsu." Noriyasu's voice was calm. "Chichi, I will be taking back my kids." Still, he showed the resolve since the beginning of the fight. "Shou. Tatsu. Ushi. Shika." He made the seals to a jutsu that seemed similar to something Shinra did earlier. "Gotate no Shino. Shotate." In an instant, he was gone. It was only when he appeared in front of Ibiki that anyone noticed he had moved at all. "Suiken." Fast strikes pounded into Ibiki. Except. Something seemed to block him every time. He craned his head backwards. "Nawaki, quit protecting him. This is our fight. Stay out of it." _To think he would create multiple Garasuheki just to protect this traitor. How far does your brainwashing go, chichi?_

"Aka no Mai." Ibiki's voice was monotone and full of bloodlust. He struck out quickly. Noriyasu did all he could to dodge it. The effects of the Gotate was starting to mess with his movements. He had to finish it here. He couldn't give him the benefit of having to release more gates than he needed to. And, he didn't want to have to use _that _ jutsu.

"Garasuton, Shi Sore ni Ojite." The entire crowd could see Shinra remove her cape. Beneath it was a pair of restricting cylinders of glass. Then, they exploded. Glass sprayed everywhere. Nawaki jumped out of the way, making it to the top of the spectator stands. Some of the shards bounced off Anlize's Kazetate no Jutsu. Noriyasu stepped up his speed once more.

"Gotate no Shino. Nitate." Again, he disappeared and reappeared somewhere else. This time behind Shinra. He reminded Kakashi of both Minato and his son, Naruto. "What did I tell you about helping?" Patronizing at its finest. He struck her just beneath her head, knocking her out. He picked her up and brought her over to Nawaki. "Take care of your sister." And, he was gone, reappearing center stage. "Chichi, it's just you and I. As it should be."

"Are you sure you have enough chakra to deal with me?" Ibiki gloated.

Noriyasu nodded.

"Fine." Ibiki created the same seals Noriyasu had. "Gotate no Shino. Shotate. Nitate." Then, "Hyouton, Kogoeta Fubuki Yoroi." Ibiki was instantly covered in ice, making him look like the ghost army Naruto fought protecting the priestess of the Demon Country.

"Katon, Moeru Jigoku Yoroi." Noriyasu was covered in flames. He almost looked like Itachi's Susano'o. "Let us finish this." Both of them moved like lightning crafting seals and releasing wave after wave of tremendous chakra. In unison, they cried out. "Gotate no Shino. Santate. Yontate. Gotate." They intended to die here. "Raiton, Ittou Kasou." Two swords of lightning rose from the ground striking each one. Except.

Both of them shattered into shards of glass. Normally, anyone who used the Ittou Kasou would be completely drained of chakra. Like Yuzuke was when she used it. But, the Gotate of the Gotate no Shino drew on so much chakra from within the body itself that if the battle wasn't ended quickly, whosoever used the jutsu would become nothing but dust. It turned protein into chakra. Effectively, breaking down the human body.

"Suiton, Ame no Jutsu." Ibiki called out. Even if it rendered his hyoukugan useless, he, unlike his son, could still see. It began to rain. "Garasuton, Hanketsu." Like Shinra's Shi Sore ni Ojite, glass sprayed everywhere, except in more volume. All of it came back around and struck Noriyasu's Daijobu no Jutsu. Then, without warning, Noriyasu fell over. Motionless. Ibiki wondered whether or not to go and inspect his son's body. He figured the Gotate finally wore him out. Or, something like that. Kakashi was ready to call the mission a failure and call the match, naming Ibiki the victor. Then, they heard it.

"Gotate no Shino. Rokutate."

"Rokutate?" Ibiki answered. _Is that even possible?_

"Ninpou, Reihokaidan." Something seemed to strike Ibiki, sending him backwards. He looked around, obviously hurting. But, he couldn't tell where it came from. No one could. No one saw anything hit him. Only his reaction. Yet, everyone heard Noriyasu's voice.

_How is this possible?_ Ibiki asked himself. _There isn't a sixth gate to the jutsu and there is no way he could still be alive after this. His body isn't moving. He can't still be attacking._

"You seemed confused, chichi. How it is I can still attack you." Noriyasu's voice seemed to gloat. "The rokutate is mine alone, allowing me to become one with nature energy. " Then, "Hyouton, Rensetsu Fubuki Dama." A shell of snow surrounded Ibiki. "Followed by, Meikyuu Dama." Suddenly, the dome he'd used on Naruto covered that as well. Considering what he had told Motoko about the Meikyu no Shino, the Meikyu Dama had to be similar. It had to be absorbing any chakra Ibiki was exerting. "That probably won't hold you, right, Chichi?" His body rose to its feet once more. It was so full of life. Unlike a few moments before. "It's good to be back in my body." He said. "I have to finish this. Be grateful. This will take what I have left." Then, he crafted the seals to his final jutsu, ending in the Ishiton's hana. "Ishiton, Me o Tora Dairiseki Dama." A layer of Tiger's Eye surrounded the Meikyu Dama and began to shrink until it was the size of a common marble. Noriyasu walked over and pocketed it. "Kakashi-san, it's over." Then, "Nawaki, come and bring your sister. Your mother wants to see you. We're going home." And, he was gone.

A/n:

Katon, Kahoryushita Kahodan Darengan: Fire Element, Fire-flame Dragon Tongue Fire-flame Cannon Rapidfire

Chichi: Daddy

Futon, Daijobu: Wind Element, Are You Okay

Garasuton, Shi Sore ni Ojite: Glass Element, Die Accordingly

Hyouton, Kogoeta Fubuki Yoroi: Ice Element, Frozen Blizzard Armor

Katon, Moeru Jigoku Yoroi: Fire Element, Burning Hell Armor

Gotate no Shino: Five Gates of Death

Shotate: 1st Gate

Nitate: 2nd Gate

Santate: 3rd Gate

Yontate: 4th Gate

Gotate: 5th Gate

Garasuton, Hanketsu: Glass Element, Judgment

Rokutate: 6th Gate

Reihokaidan: Spirit Shot Release Cannon

Ishiton, Me o Tora Dairiseki Dama: Stone Element, Tiger's Eye Marble Sphere


	22. Scene XXII

Scene XXII: Going Home

Konohagakure. The Village of the Hidden Leaf. Naruto watched as his guests finally departed on the road leading away from the village. So much had happened during the tournament, but he felt like it was okay to count on them from time to time. A carriage carried Noriyasu's son and daughter. The women decided to take a ride in the front, leaving Bofetsu in the back with the children. The others walked alongside the carriage. After all this, the mission had been a success.

"So long, Hokage-dono." Noriyasu said with plenty of friendly mirth. Just about everyone who had participated in the tournament ended up in the hospital together. If that didn't make people close, Naruto didn't know what would.

Naruto waved. He felt kind of sad watching them go. But, they had to. They had other things to do. Naruto saw Noriyasu swirling a few marbles in his hands. Ironically, they weren't really marbles. Noriyasu thought it would be easier to transport the criminals back this way. But, it consumed quite a bit of chakra just to maintain the technique. Noriyasu was something else. Naruto just kept waving until they were out of sight. Naruto turned to the two ninja guarding the gates. "Kotetsu, Izumo. I'm going to have Konohamaru come down later. You better have the traffic reports ready." They nodded. And, in a yellow flash Naruto was gone.


	23. Scene XXIII

Scene XXIII: A Proposition

Naruto suddenly awoke inside the giant turtle he'd spent the last few days training in. This turtle was kind of odd, having so many other animals on its back. Killer Bee said it belonged to the Village Hidden in the Clouds, but he wasn't too sure about that. It was quite a ways away from the Land of Lightning. Naruto stretched and got to his feet. He could hear a ruckus outside. _What in the hell is going on? _Bee was nowhere to be found. He was alone. He walked over to the entrance of the cave on the shell. What he saw nearly made him fall over from shock.

A pair of ninja stood outside arguing with Iruka, Guy, and Yamato. What's more, the female ninja wore a dress of blue with a stylized sun on one side. She had pink hair, just like Sakura. The other, wore a jumpsuit like Guy's except in red and his headband at his waist bore raindrops. The one over his eyes bore a campfire. Naruto shook his head. _It couldn't be. That was just a dream, right? I mean, I had to have dreamt them up, right?_ The kunoichi looked over at Naruto, sparking everyone to look in his direction.

"Naruto, what are you doing out?" Iruka asked, carefully. Naruto could tell he was hiding something. Or, something like that.

"So, this is Naruto-dono." The one with the two headbands said, suddenly. "I'm..."

"Noriyasu Chanro, right?"

He was taken aback by Naruto's bluntness. "Y-yea."

The kunoichi asked carefully, "We have a proposition for you. If at all possible, we would like to contract _your_ help."

It was just like his dream. Naruto fainted.


End file.
